


何为真实

by Fiona0707



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Guilt, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 82,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0707/pseuds/Fiona0707
Summary: 在超人死后继续下去并不难。不过，他的复活也带来了一个问题——尤其是当事实证明没有所谓的合适时机来解释为什么玛莎肯特的讨人厌的亿万富翁朋友？也是那个拼了老命把氪石矛往克拉克脸上怼的人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [as to which may be the true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880368) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



> 基于BvS剧情，克拉克【不知道】布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠。警告：轻微的创伤后应激障碍（PTSD）描写。
> 
> 标题出自出自《红字》(The Scarlet Letter) 第二十章，" _No man, for any considerable period, can wear one face to himself and another to the multitude without finally getting bewildered as to which may be the true_ " ，作者引用这句话作为全文的引言，同时提取了句末的"as to which may be true"作为标题。此句的中文翻译糅合了侍桁（上译出版社）和姚乃强（译林出版社）的版本，中文标题“何为真实”亦出自此。
> 
> 无beta，所有翻译错误都在我，赞美属于原作者和DC。
> 
> *
> 
> Lofter的 [Minasue](http://minasue0530.lofter.com/) 为这篇文章创作了超级棒的同人图ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ, [点这里](http://minasue0530.lofter.com/post/1f424910_12e98baa7) ❤！

 

> 任何人在相当长的时间内，若对自己露出一副面孔，对众人又露出另一副面孔，最后自己都会迷惑究竟哪一副面孔是真实的了。
> 
>  
> 
> ——纳撒尼尔·霍桑[美]，《红字》

 

在超人死后继续前行并不难。

曾经布鲁斯觉得那该很困难。鉴于他对事情的处理，他让自己被如此轻易地操纵着去做莱克斯卢瑟的肮脏勾当，那该把他击碎，把他灼烧殆尽。

但相反——它重塑了他。布鲁斯·韦恩站出来援助重建工作，超人和佐德的首轮战斗让大都会再次伤痕累累，斯特莱克岛成为了被焚毁的废墟；而蝙蝠侠站在克拉克肯特墓前，重新找回了目标的意义。那时候他不愿倾听，但阿尔弗雷德是对的：他 _那时_ 感到无能，无助，无望——当他做的一切都无关紧要，当他试图改变的一切似乎都无济于事，得知超人唯一的弱点就像得到一份礼物。杀死超人成为了剩下的唯一一件事，唯一一件也许只有布鲁斯才能做到的事——

然后一切都变了。尽管不是出自蝙蝠侠之手，但超人确实死了，布鲁斯见证了它的发生并明白，超人死了而布鲁斯没有，克拉克给他的第二次机会不能被浪费， _绝不能_ 。克拉克给了他们所有人第二次机会。布鲁斯曾把他钉在地上，靴子踩在他胸膛，氪石矛紧逼他的喉咙，而克拉克仍然向他寻求帮助——在他见到蝙蝠侠这一切的不堪之后，仍然相信披风之下的人会拯救他的母亲。

（布鲁斯偶尔想知道克拉克到底是怎么想的。作为记者，他可能曾耳闻“哥谭蝙蝠”的轶事——他或许留意过他的行事风格，平民总是毫发无伤。他也许知道布鲁斯会愿意从持枪歹徒手中救出一名无辜的人质。但他没有——他没有说“ _停下来_ ”或者“ _等等_ ”，没有说“ _放过我_ ”，他只是说“ _找到他_ ”，只是“ _救救玛莎_ ”。仿佛他只想让布鲁斯应承此事，仿佛布鲁斯的承诺对他重于千金；仿佛他认为布鲁斯会点头，用剩下一段矛头扎穿他的脖子，随后径直离开去救玛莎·肯特。

有些时候布鲁斯对此触动感激，克拉克在某种程度上信任他，即使是在那个时刻。但有些时候他忍不住从另一个角度看待此事。在他看来，克拉克更像是衡量着一条分界线：他以为布鲁斯很关心人类的性命，只是克拉克自己不够格罢了。

他真希望他能告诉自己克拉克错了。）

而现在克拉克不在了。

但他走之前所建立的仍留存着。毫无疑问，布鲁斯和戴安娜合作会比单打独斗要更有力——戴安娜有着原始的力量和运用它的智慧，但她不像布鲁斯那样熟悉哥谭的孪生城市。上一次她介入解决一场人类争端，是在一场战争中；尽管战壕令人战栗，但那仍是一场有规则、有战线、有组织的战争，而不是犯罪集团阴暗的系统性腐败。布鲁斯有办法帮助她。能号召一只手就能举起他的人，对蝙蝠侠来说绝不是什么弊端。

大都会和哥谭也变得更强大了，被它们之间的受灾区域联系在一起。决定怎样处理斯特莱克岛，从何处入手，是双方共同的努力；对超人的悼念也是如此，他不只是大都会的英雄，不完全是，他被高度曝光的死亡抹去了卢瑟的恶意造谣中最糟糕的残余，布鲁斯对此并不惊讶，毕竟没人乐意造谣亡者。

舆论简化了麻烦。定期拜访超人的纪念碑正是人们印象中布鲁斯·韦恩的那种精心编排、刻意表演的亲切。（持续探访超过数月可能是个潜在问题。不过只要布鲁斯在公众面前犯犯蠢，散布些丑陋的谣言，他就能蒙混过关，把扫墓行为归于努力重塑他公众形象的公关），他可以像往常一样去探望他的父母，再绕去大都会，站在雕刻的花岗岩上低头静默几分钟，把他带来的花束添进花堆里。

那是个花堆。近六个月过去了，整打的花束仍被陆续送来，烂漫而无边无际，洒落在长椅上，草地上，人行道上。布鲁斯不太了解克拉克，不完全了解，但他认为克拉克会喜欢的。没有雕像，没有金箔，没有壮丽庄严的造物。只有半英亩的花，被想要铭记他的人一遍遍的留下。

布鲁斯·韦恩不会屈膝。但布鲁斯至少可以闭上眼睛，低下头颅。他在此处找到了某种平静——不是他应得的，但无论如何它存在。克拉克已经不在人世。布鲁斯不能修复这个问题，不能让他回来，甚至不能恳求他的原谅。但他可以做得更好。他可以伸出援手，他可以更加努力，他可以做得更好。

这可能是曾经克拉克想从他那得到的。

 

 

他不能在超人纪念碑前站一整个下午。他给自己最后一分钟，呼吸着上万朵鲜切花的芬芳；然后他折返，回到车上。他今天计划视察大都会的办公室之一——按照布鲁斯·韦恩的工作步调，那会占用他，嗯……约摸几个小时——

手机震动起来，他霎时间差点摸错了口袋。但布鲁斯·韦恩的私人手机设置了响亮又恼人的来电铃声，它从本周榜单Top40中被精心挑选出来。布鲁斯自己那个才会沉默的震动。

他估计是戴安娜，但在接听之前他还是看了眼屏幕。还好他看了，来电人并非戴安娜。

是玛莎·肯特。

他微微皱眉。当然，他给了她私人号码，但不管多少次他向她保证她永远不会打扰到他，她总是体谅地坚持只在晚上和周末来电。他心里有一部分暗暗希望她能——能 _要_ 些什么，鉴于她如此私人地认识布鲁斯·韦恩。但她从未提过任何要求。

所以这通来电令人惊讶，他按下接听键，把手机凑到耳边，她说：“布鲁斯——布鲁斯，我很抱歉，我不确定——你能不能，或者，或者戴安娜，你们能不能——”

“玛莎，”布鲁斯迅速安抚，“玛莎，慢慢说，”她听起来——糟透了，喘不上气，声音嘶哑仿佛正在哭泣。有时候她和他通电话确实会哭，但不像这样。

“对不起，”她重复着，“我很抱歉，”一个短促的哽咽，“我——我不知道怎么办，我不知道要——”

“告诉我发生了什么事，”布鲁斯的声音滑向了蝙蝠侠的声线——冷静，平稳，专为受害者、儿童、和那些需要他帮助的人配置。

他研习这种语调因为它确实有效。玛莎又吸了一口气，气息稍加平稳，然后她说了布鲁斯绝对、绝对不曾预料的一句话：

“克拉克站在我的走廊上。”

 

 

布鲁斯僵住了。

这不是什么明智的反应，但他在这个漫长的时刻里陷入空白，回不过神，他脑海里的某个小角落还在滴答作响，冷静地评估着——愣在原地也没什么，布鲁斯·韦恩在公众场合得知意外或紧张的坏消息并不稀奇，甚至还为他十分钟后飞赴堪萨斯的举动提供理由。

他会去的，无论发生了什么——无论玛莎肯特是嗑药了，生病了，还是精神崩溃、悲伤满溢产生了幻觉；无论站在她门廊上的看起来像克拉克肯特的东西是全息投影，是卢瑟构建驱使的另一个氪星人体，还是什么附在克拉克肯特尸体上仿佛捡起一只手套戴上的幽灵，或是——

或是——

无论是什么，布鲁斯提醒自己，她不该把它驱逐，也不该让它恐慌。她需要和它周旋，并表现得毫无疑心；但把所有最糟可能情形塞进她脑袋里只会让她的处境更艰难，布鲁斯要去到农场才能帮到她。如果它确实 _是_ 某种邪恶的造物，如果它察觉自己被发现了，它可能会直接砸碎墙壁，把她劈成两半。

“好的，”他大声说，玛莎在电话另一端又颤栗着抽了一口气，“好的，他——他在做什么？”

“什么也没做，”玛莎低声说，“他什么也没做，他只是——他在——天哪，布鲁斯，他浑身是泥，看起来迷迷糊糊的，好像还没睡醒——”

然后，从她身后传来虚弱的呼唤，“妈？”

毒品、疾病和幻觉可以被排除，他在心里谋算，忽略了自己心跳的剧烈震动：这场景酷似出自三四种语言的大约四十五部不同的恐怖电影的片头。但那声音听起来很困惑，很无助——听起来像是克拉克——

“圣母玛利啊，”玛莎轻声说。

她开始走动，一定是朝着门的方向靠拢了，第二句轻柔的“妈？”声音响了一些。

“克拉克——克拉克，亲爱的，没事，”她朝着远离电话的方向喊道，然后又转回听筒，对布鲁斯说，“噢，老天，告诉我我能让他进来，告诉我这一切不是——”

所以她也想到了某些糟糕的可能性。 _如果它立马想要伤害你，它会破门而入直接动手_ ，布鲁斯没有说出口，相反他安慰她，“没关系，让他进屋吧。他——我敢肯定他很困惑，尽量在房子里找个阳光充足的地方。”

如果真是克拉克，她自然会尽心照顾，无需他来指点。搞不好她这会儿已经在做安排了，毕竟某种类似她逝世养子的生物站在纱门外寻求帮助，“好的，”她说，“好的。你会来吗？”

布鲁斯离汽车只有十步远。蝙蝠飞机很久前就修好了，他得到过玛莎的许可，如果他开蝙蝠飞机去拜访，可以降落在后院；加上开车时间，满打满算的话——

“四十五分钟，”他说，没有等司机帮忙，亲自打开车门，“我就到。”

 

 

他设法把预估的时间缩短了五分钟——鉴于他在做计划时已经把蝙蝠飞机抵达堪萨斯的速度推到极限，这绝非易事。

从外面看， 房子看起来很正常。在整个航程中，布鲁斯的手完全没有碰手机一下，但他也没少尝试。他无法摆脱那个念头：玛莎又打过来，惊惶不安，那东西最终还是攻击了她——而他安坐在蝙蝠飞机几乎牢不可破的外壳里，引擎嗡嗡轰鸣但仍嫌太慢，听着她死去——

但从外面看，房子看起来很正常。墙壁和屋顶上没有孔洞，窗户完好无损。

前方的门廊上散落着泥土。

布鲁斯强迫自己不要在脑子里比对这些与他记忆中覆在克拉克棺材上方的泥土是否有相同的色泽和质地。他跨过门廊，在纱门的门框上扣了扣，突兀又急剧，不等玛莎回应，他一把扯开了门（据他推测，她没法来开门）。

但他步入房子时，她好好的待在屋里——就在眼前。午后的阳光由窗棂斜射而入，她把克拉克安置在沙发上，跪坐在他身边。听到敲门声，她转过头来，看向布鲁斯，一只手捂着嘴，表情陷入不计后果的喜悦和彻底的困惑之间。“布鲁斯，”她透过指缝轻声说，因为——

因为那是克拉克。

他 _确实_ 满身尘土——手掌至手臂都粘满了深色的泥渍，下葬时套上的西装破破烂烂。他面容疲乏，毫无血色，透着受氪石辐射后的灰败——玛莎仔细擦净了他的脸，阳光几乎肉眼可见地渗进他的身体（据布鲁斯所知，这不是视线错觉也不是光线影响，当阳光触碰他时，克拉克很有可能字面意义上的隐隐发亮）。

他还活着，即使是按布鲁斯的标准。克拉克把面庞稍稍倾斜以接纳更多阳光，他吞咽，喉结滚动，深深地吸进一口空气，幅度过大导致他身上腐坏的正装在肩线处崩裂了一点。布鲁斯很确定克拉克不需要呼吸。但现下他 _想要_ 呼吸，他沉醉于新鲜空气。时间过了这么久，棺材里的氧气不可能残余太多——

克拉克抬起眼帘，转过头来——他一定也听到了敲门声，但如果他真如玛莎口中那么茫然，也许他弄不明白发生了什么。然后他看到布鲁斯，在他们视线相遇的瞬间，布鲁斯意识到来这里是一个巨大的错误。

“韦——韦恩先生？”克拉克说，“我不，呃——你在这干嘛？”

绝好的质问。

“抱歉，这问题太失礼了，”克拉克含糊地补充着，“抱歉，”玛莎伸手轻抚他的手臂。

“嘘，”她说，“没事没事，我——我相信韦恩先生不会再拿它对着你了。”话音刚落，她抬头看向布鲁斯，目光惊疑不定：她也忘了，她忘了克拉克不知道。

这很好理解。克拉克一死她就知道真相了，在政府像收缴佐德的遗体那样趁虚而入之前，他和戴安娜一起把克拉克的遗体带回了她身边。但卢瑟绑架了她： _她自己_ 都没办法回堪萨斯去，更不用说带着一具尸体了。她甚至无处可住，而戴安娜普林斯在大都会除了已经退房的酒店房间之外一无所有，唯一的选择就是湖边小屋。

因此玛莎在同一天内认识了蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩，仅仅几个小时后，又得知了他们是同一个人。每次见到他，她都会再次温习这一点；从那之后他们每次交谈，她都记得关心他，在问过阿尔弗雷德，也问过戴安娜之后，问他说她看到蝙蝠侠上了新闻，他确定自己还好吗。而此刻，在发现克拉克起死回生的仓促时刻——如果她 _还_ 记得身份问题才更让人惊讶。

布鲁斯恼火于自己的失算。他早该想到的。

目前甚至无法确定克拉克对他去世当日的经历还残存多少记忆。但他此刻最不需要知道的就是试图谋杀他的人正站在他母亲的房子里。

布鲁斯不能要求玛莎对她的儿子撒谎。但他看向她的眼睛，保持目光交汇，期望她明白为什么隐瞒是必要的，他故作轻松地说：“我自己也绝不是讨莱克斯·卢瑟喜欢的对象，肯特先生——在他造成的那次小灾难中，你的母亲不是唯一的被绑架者。”至于为什么她会打电话给他，他只需要说实话就足以解释：“在尘埃落定之后，我帮她搞定了一些后续问题，”他低头朝克拉克露出微笑，有点过于开心了，“佐德的尸体被卖给莱克斯工业肢解了，而你的没有，我就是原因。”

他预料克拉克会稍稍退却，预料他会从布鲁斯的轻慢语调中感到冒犯——预料着他从此刻开始，内心深处对布鲁斯·韦恩的厌恶逐步升温。也许他高估了克拉克的处理能力：克拉克眨了两下眼睛，吞咽，然后虚弱开口：“那我欠你一次，”他再次吞咽，目光转回玛莎，“还有——露易丝？她还好吗？她在哪呢？”

“哦，宝贝，”玛莎温柔回应，执起克拉克沾满污垢的手，“你走之后，日子对她太艰难了，她总是来看你，但没办法永远忍受。她需要休息一下，她还要在韩国呆三个月——但我们可以打电话给她，还有——”

“韩国？”克拉克不知所措地打断，“她什么时候——我，我，”然后他又咽了一口气，低声问道，“我死了多久了？”

上帝。

玛莎哽了一下，低声说，“有一阵了，甜心——有一阵了，”她俯身把前额贴在克拉克手背上。她需要一点时间。布鲁斯已经足够了解她，她绝不愿意在克拉克仍然茫然无措、迷失方向的时候趴在他身上抽泣。

所以：“不好意思，”他打断对话——言语上和距离上都是，向前几步以挡住他们之间的视线，“不过我觉得你应该想弄干净点，肯特先生，把那件西装脱下来吧，你都穿了那么久了。”

“我之前，”玛莎说，抬起一只手的手背压住嘴巴，鼻腔深深地吸进一口气复又叹出来，“我之前把你的东西打包放在了地下室里，”她补充着，“我们还需要更多的水和毛巾，”她攥紧了克拉克的手，抓起明显是给他擦过脸的面巾，朝着厨房走去。

克拉克目送她离开，神情震惊；但当他无助的蓝色双眼望向布鲁斯时，他只是问：“如果她做不到的话，韦恩先生，你告诉我，我穿这套西装 _有_ 多久了？”

 

 

布鲁斯告诉了他。布鲁斯告诉了他一切。这是他最起码能为玛莎做的，解答克拉克的一切疑问，填补所有玛莎一直在挣扎着独自熬过的细节，而不是让她重新掘开伤口。除非它自己把自己挖出来，布鲁斯想着，他不让自己去想象在如此虚弱的情况下，克拉克花了多久爬出来。（这是另一件需要处理的事情，布鲁斯会找机会致电阿尔弗雷德。其他路过那片墓地的人绝不能看见克拉克出来时候刨开的任何一个洞。）

给出答案很容易：五个月，快六个月了。露易丝真的过得不错。克拉克的行动起效果了。他阻止了那场灾难。那之后佐德没有再次跳起来四处搞破坏。大都会的损毁情况仍然略显严重，但已经和克拉克记忆中大有好转。斯特克莱岛不再看起来像被燃烧弹轰炸过。莱克斯卢瑟入狱了，莱克斯工业试图在没有他的领导下勉力前行。星球日报很好，每个员工都很好。“实际上，”布鲁斯补充，“在那发生一两周之后，他们弄了个非常令人印象深刻的超人专题，”他挤眉弄眼，轻率无比，标准的布鲁斯·韦恩神情，“就我的口味看来有点太圣徒崇拜了——不过这是你第二次把大都会作为全球毁灭的震中拯救出来，我觉得也不能怪他们。”

克拉克眨巴了两次眼睛，清了清嗓子，“那超人，呃——”

“死得非常、非常公开，”布鲁斯替他说完，“当时有两架距离斯特克莱岛足够近的新闻直升机拍到了。人们对着阿林顿的一副空棺举行了非常有爱的仪式。我确定能找到一些片段，如果你想——”

“不，”克拉克磕巴着说，“不，那——我——不。”

布鲁斯耸耸肩，看与不看这对布鲁斯·韦恩来说毫无区别，“我想，如果能再次见到超人，追崇他的公众一定会兴奋不已，”他说，“但也不用着急。”

“不用——？”

克拉克当然没想过。布鲁斯想，他总是该死地那么渴望把所有责任扛在肩上。“至少在你穿上制服并且被人看见之前，没人知道你回来了，”他大声说，耸了耸肩，“你不妨慢慢来，肯特先生。不管怎样，你现在的状况看起来也不够格。”他意味深长的瞥了一眼克拉克的身体，顺势懒洋洋地躺在沙发上。

“的确不够，”克拉克承认，声音低哑，脑袋向着阳光更多地倾斜了一些。

他又阖上了眼睛；表情很放松，平静，仍然闪烁着淡淡的金色光芒，仿佛——也许布鲁斯把它叫做圣徒崇拜是对的：仿佛他真的是一个圣徒。他躺在那里，鲜活，完整，这是布鲁斯这一生最不配看到的场面。

这几乎让人沉醉，布鲁斯没有意识到他的思维飘了多远，直到克拉克深吸一口气，双手握拳放在大腿上，问道：“那——蝙蝠侠呢？”

“那个怪胎？”布鲁斯果断嘲讽，毫不犹豫，“他还在四处乱晃呢。要我说这简直讽刺，他这种东西居然从能杀死你的战斗里活下来了，不过也再次说明了他是个懦夫。否则他就不会躲在黑暗里四处乱窜。当代义警的典型，哈？”

克拉克的表情——克拉克的表情是完全可以理解的，布鲁斯想。他确实还记得蝙蝠侠想杀他。这很好：即使他在战斗中或者死亡时遭受了某种脑部损伤，他的氪星生理机能目测能彻底自我修复。模糊或丢失记忆是颅脑创伤最基本的症状之一，诚然氪星人不一定完全符合人类生理，但在没有任何其他评估体系的情况下，类似的比对是必须的。

“卢瑟操纵了我们，”克拉克说——更确切的说，是在自言自语，试图让自己听起来更有说服力，试图提醒自己相信。

“卢瑟操纵了 _你_ ，是的，”布鲁斯说，“这就是为什么他带走了你的母亲，没理由认为——”

但克拉克已经在摇头了，他已经振作了起来——已经毫无理由地准备好了要宽宏大量，“不，他——他救了妈。一定是。”他眨着眼看向布鲁斯，“如果你也在那里，你肯定见到他了。”

该死。布鲁斯没法改写那个；玛莎不会在那个上面说谎。如果克拉克问她是不是蝙蝠侠把她救出来，她一定会说是。

“我是在那里，但不是同样的房间，”他大声说，“我只知道看守我的人被叫走了，等门再次打开的时候，你的母亲出现了，她解开绳结的本领相当高超。”

克拉克完全没分心。“那就是他救了妈，”他犹豫着，“我要求他，然后他做到了，我不能装作那不算数，”他的手还握着拳头，咬了咬嘴唇，“我不知道卢瑟有没有对他采取行动，以某种方式陷害他，或者引诱他，或者——谁知道呢。”

噢，布鲁斯想告诉克拉克他错得有多离谱：莱克斯卢瑟没有对他采取任何该死的行动，除了告诉他他想听的，而他毫无疑义地把所有信息从头到尾全盘接受。蝙蝠侠绝对是克拉克最不该情愿为之辩解的人。

但他不能说。

玛莎使他不必东拼西凑地想办法回答——还没等他开口，她就回来了，一边的手肘别着一叠干净的衣服，另一边夹着两条浴巾，一只手里端着一碗水，另一只捏着手机，“露易丝那边应该才到早上，”她柔和地说，然后微微一笑，“不过她总是起得很早。”

克拉克看了看她，然后盯着手机，仿佛瞪着一大块氪石。

“她的号码已经输好了，”玛莎又说，“我会解释发生了什么，亲爱的，然后你可以和她聊一聊，”她放下那碗水，瞥了一眼布鲁斯，朝门廊轻轻点头示意。她没有错：他该走了。克拉克完全忽略了他，一直盯着手机，没有比这更好的时机让布鲁斯退场了。

布鲁斯点头回应，起身离开。

 

 

没人注意他，他放任自己沉溺于一时的优柔寡断。他应该及时起飞，在克拉克能掌控能力之前，在他吸收足够的阳光、呼吸足够的空气、所有的力量和能力完全恢复之前——如果没有其他情况，而布鲁斯立马离开，仍有几率克拉克尚且听不见蝙蝠飞机的引擎声。但——

但叫他来这儿的是玛莎。玛莎需要他的帮助。他最起码应该和她说说话，确定她没事了再离开。她一个人无法应付眼下所有的麻烦。如果没有其他情况，撤销法定死亡证明会很困难——但韦恩集团旗下的顾问团大概率能让它变得容易些。他至少该把这件事提出来，这样如果情况变得略微紧迫，她也好提前做准备。（很幸运，他确实拥有星球日报；如果没有其他情况，他可以确保哪怕被认定去世半年，克拉克肯特能不遇到任何阻碍的复职）。

他在房子前方的走道上停下脚步，眺望着平坦的堪萨斯田野，和自己做了个约定：一分钟，他会等一分钟，以防玛莎需要他，然后——

“布鲁斯。”

他转过身。

玛莎确实需要他；他一眼就看出了这一点。“ _布鲁斯_ ，”她又念了一遍，匆忙地走下门前的台阶，抓住他的手。

一阵停顿——她没有开口说话，而是低头沉默着，她攥得太紧，布鲁斯几乎感觉不到她的手在颤抖。“玛莎，”他小心翼翼地说，她长长地叹出一口气，然后摇了摇头。

“天啊，”她说，“天啊。我以为我可能——我不知道，但你也看见他了——”

“他是真的，”布鲁斯说。

“天啊，”她重复着，然后笑出声来，突兀，带着点胡乱，“噢，听我说——告诉我一切都在掌握。”

“你确实握得很好，”布鲁斯告诉她，做了个吃痛畏缩的表情；她茫然地看了他一会儿，然后忽的放松了他的手。

（不过她没有放手。）

“哦，哦，对不起，”她说着，又笑了起来，“真是对不起。”

“我经历过更糟的，”布鲁斯说。

“不，我——我不只是为这个，”玛莎犹豫了一下，压低了声音，“对不起，布鲁斯，真的，我打给你的时候没考虑到——”

“我不在意，玛莎，我告诉过你：你希望你能打给我——”

“我是说你的身份，”她抢着澄清，布鲁斯安静了下来，“我当时没考虑克拉克会怎么看，我知道你想让一切保持秘密，我不是有意让你难过的，”她顿了一下，她一定是从他表情里看出了什么，因为她补充着，“别担心，露易丝接电话了。我向你保证，他只会留意电话那头，其他的声音都没在听。”

毫无疑问，她是对的。“没关系，”布鲁斯说，“他似乎信了我给他虚构的故事，我很抱歉把你放在这个境地，但是如果你能——至少别否认，如果他问——”

“当然，”玛莎立即应承，“但如果他决定再次成为超人，和你还有戴安娜合作，你要告诉他真相。”

她不是在提要求——因为对她来说这似乎不是什么大问题。布鲁斯和戴安娜知道彼此的身份，他们俩都知道克拉克的。如果强行把他排除在圈子之外，那会是怪异而失衡的。

但那只是因为她没有仔细考虑。

“他会需要我的帮忙，”布鲁斯温和地解释着。

“当然了——”

“不，不是作为超人，是作为克拉克，他被宣告死亡了，”布鲁斯提醒她，“这需要撤销。”

“布鲁斯，”玛莎说。

“我会把星球日报的事情安排妥当。一定有办法来帮他谋个职位，还有他的房屋租约——”

“布鲁斯，”玛莎说。

“在一切办好之前，他没必要知道，”这是常识。

“布鲁斯，”玛莎重复着。

她凝视着他，目光古怪——又柔和。他不知道为什么。他没有做出任何担保。

“你没有杀他，”她轻声说。

“我知道，”布鲁斯说。

他真的知道。他在自己脑子里已经回放上千次了，对直升机收集的镜头又循环了上千遍，他甚至有戴安娜的战斗复盘，用加密语音录音保存，他向戴安娜解释这对战术分析很有用。布鲁斯在最后一刻发射的氪石子弹是必要的：它精确地在恰当时刻削弱了佐德。与矛尖的氪石总量相比，散到克拉克周围的弹片不太可能是关键因素——如果没有它们，克拉克可能更难被刺穿到致死的程度。克拉克选择举起长矛，很清楚它会对他造成什么影响。事实上，考虑到布鲁斯不到半小时之前拿它戳在他的脸上，他对它产生的效果已经有了相当精确的认知。这段经历甚至有可能帮他做好了准备，使他更容易承受暴露在它之下的影响，直到击中佐德。布鲁斯根本没有杀克拉克。

他只是做了尝试；他只是径直踏进了卢瑟的圈套；他只是让自己被操纵，让超人无法与他协作，直到为时已晚。如果他们能早点得知真正的威胁，毫无疑问布鲁斯、戴安娜和克拉克会合力击败佐德，绝不会失去任何人。他确信他们曾有机会尝试。但他却把时间白白浪费在策划如何摧毁克拉克上。

布鲁斯没有杀克拉克，没有。但他也可能杀了。

“他只是不了解你，”玛莎和蔼地说，“一旦他了解了，你一解释，他就明白了。”

“你们所有人都应该知道这没那么容易，”布鲁斯说。

这是种轻微的打击；但玛莎没有退缩。“我没说这会容易，”她平静地说着，“我也没说这不需要时间，”她仍然拉着他的手：她捏了捏他。“你说得对，最开始我恨过你，当你告诉我你做了什么——但这没有持续很久。无论如何，我也想不到它如何能持续。克拉克也会是一样。你当时说的是实话：你 _是_ 我儿子的朋友。你已经向我证明了这一点。而我的儿子也会成为你的朋友，布鲁斯，如果你允许的话。”

她是个善良的妇人，玛莎肯特，非常慷慨。这似乎是家族遗传。这意味着布鲁斯需要更谨慎。 _我的儿子会成为你的朋友，如果你允许的话_ 。毕竟，她没有错：布鲁斯有充足的证据证明，只要有机会，克拉克会全心全意的做出对他来说最糟糕的选择，而全然不顾自己应付的代价。

（这当然意味着布鲁斯——作为朋友——应该尽一切努力阻止他。）

“为了这能给他带来的所有好处，”布鲁斯揶揄的大声说，因为讲笑话通常是最不让人不舒服的说实话方式。

但玛莎没让他轻松混过去，她朝他微笑着，又捏了捏他的手，毫不犹豫地说，“这对我很有好处，”她正准备再补充些别的，纱门嘎吱作响的声音打断了她。

她和布鲁斯同时回头。

是克拉克。他光着脚站在门廊上，那套西装脱掉了，换上了汗衫和卫衣。但他胳膊上仍有深色的污垢条纹，磨进了他指关节背后的皮肤。他拿着手机，但没贴在耳朵上——手机现在安静了，屏幕暗了下去，他低头盯着它。

“她哭了，”他犹疑地说，“但她——她不准备回来。这个任务对她很重要，她需要一些时间。”

他叙述着这些仿佛他已经背下来了，仿佛他坐在那里对着自己重复了五分钟，然后才出来告诉他们——又也许真是这样。

“哦，亲爱的，”玛莎说，她终于松开了布鲁斯，走上台阶，从克拉克手中接过电话，“你明白的，好几个月过去了——”

“嗯，”克拉克说，现在手机拿开了，他低头盯着自己空空的手指：他的手掌也还是很脏，“是啊，我猜是这样。”

 

 

此刻正是布鲁斯最佳的逃离时机。玛莎扶着克拉克回到屋里，温柔地咯咯笑着催他去洗手，难道她还能把他养育得更好一些吗——她扭头看了看布鲁斯，迅速的点了点头，放任纱门在她身后砰地关上。这是他的机会。她在蝙蝠侠的身份问题上站在他这边，至少目前如此；克拉克的注意力被分散了 ，就算他捕捉到了蝙蝠飞机启动的声音，玛莎也会尽她所能的掩护布鲁斯。

布鲁斯必须走了，他还有大量工作要做。

飞机一到空中，他就启动了自动驾驶，拿起手机。他对大都会撤销死亡证明的流程一无所知——他甚至不知道针对这种情况，地方法、州法或是联邦法律之间是否存在差异。如果他们证据充足，很可能法官的裁决就足够了。但很显然，克拉克没有出生证明。布鲁斯甚至不能确定肯特夫妇是否合法收养了他，但他一定有某种形式的官方鉴定，否则他没法登陆斯莫威尔学校系统，更不用说入住他生前一直租赁的大都会公寓。

如果能规避进行DNA核验的可能性是最好的。

在与韦恩集团法务部取得联系之前，他应该做一些初步的研究。布鲁斯·韦恩已经不止一次与玛莎肯特在公众场合一起出现，这对情况有利，毕竟克拉克肯特供职于韦恩娱乐[1]只是一纸记录——不能表现出他是凭空为他们提供帮助。当然官方的说法会是斯莫威尔下葬的是一座空棺。幸好，由于克拉克死于胸口洞穿，玛莎在葬礼上没有严谨地合乎规范，她不希望被任何人留意到任何不妥，也没有举行任何形式的葬前遗体瞻观仪式。只有极少数人知道棺材里躺着遗体，这是可以处理的。布鲁斯不会让这种次要细节妨碍问题的解决。

当然，公示的故事将是：倒霉的记者克拉克肯特，在一个大都会的夜晚出来走动，悲剧地被战斗中的交火误伤。时间过去这么久，他们不能假装说把他从斯特赖克岛的废墟中拽了出来，但编造出头部损伤、失忆、漫无目的地游荡和几个月的无名氏生活——不难，伪造这方面的证据不会很难。

至于超人，如果克拉克愿意多等些时间再套上制服是最好的。克拉克肯特的死而复生和超人的神秘复活之间相隔的时间越长越好。而布鲁斯——布鲁斯应该联系戴安娜。她需要被告知发生了什么。即便克拉克决定从此不再重新披挂上超人的战袍，他的其他外星敌人也可能扫描整个地球，搜寻他的生命体征，然后前来核查。现在正义联盟更多的只是一种尚未落成的设想，无论克拉克是否成为其中的一份子，这都是联盟需要时刻准备着应对的威胁。布鲁斯应该联系戴安娜。

他按住蝙蝠飞机的控制板，直到双手停止颤抖。肾上腺素飙升之后的后遗症——源自算尽最坏的可能，源自所有得到的惊喜。没什么大不了的，布鲁斯只需要等身体代谢掉它。

戴安娜一定不忙：她迅速接通了通话，尽管她还不知道通话的理由，“有麻烦？”她问。

“没，”布鲁斯说，但那一瞬间他的喉咙哽紧了，他知道他想要告诉她什么——克拉克还活着，超人可能回归；尽管似乎完全是他的臆测，但仍存在有人故意唤醒克拉克的可能：在他的身体中植入了某种生理或心理触发物，以他们需要留意的方式转化着他。

但这些都不会被诉诸于口。他盯着蝙蝠飞机的操纵装置，通话频道只留呼吸的声音，无论他身上到底出了什么毛病，他撑着自己尽力挣脱着——

“布鲁斯？”戴安娜说，声音又轻又柔。

这就够了：僵局被打破了，他得以开口说，“克拉克还活着，”

（克拉克还活着。）

（克拉克还 _活着_ 。）

追问他是否确信是完全无可厚非的，但戴安娜没有问。她明白除非证据确凿，他不会打电话，不会那样说。过了一会儿，她转而说，“我想他一切安好，”

“就我看来不错，”布鲁斯告诉她，“当然，如果情况有变，我随时通知你。”

“当然，”戴安娜赞同着，“布鲁斯——”

保持他的声线平稳花费了比原本需要的更多的精力。原因不重要；重要的是所涉及的努力程度是不可维持的。这通电话需要马上结束。

“抱歉，戴安娜，我还有事。”

她体贴地接受了他的说辞，“感谢告知，”她简短地说，先行挂断了通话。

他将行的方向很明确。打给法务部，定下预约；从玛莎、星球日报人力资源部、必要的当局那里获取整合所有相关文件；拟定在那场战斗当天，克拉克是在何时何地掉入水里，又在何处作为一名头部受伤的无名人士被冲上岸。他知道需要做什么，他会着手去做。然而此刻，他终于允许自己的视线放过双手，放过手机，强迫自己先慢慢地呼吸三分半钟，毕竟这无关紧要。

 

[1]韦恩娱乐（Wayne Entertainment），运营范围包含了韦恩集团旗下的所有传媒机构，出自 _Batman: Hush_

 

在湖边降落的时候，与法务部的会面已经安排好，但凡提到克拉克肯特这个姓名的公开官方文件都已经开始自行下载到蝙蝠洞的服务器上。幸运的是，他不需要等任何人力资源职员给他回执——他已经访问了韦恩娱乐及其子公司的内部文件，轻松开启了远程搜索。在他到达蝙蝠洞计算机的时候，结果很可能已经下载好了——

“韦恩少爷，见到您真是个惊喜。”

布鲁斯苦恼地皱了皱脸，然后迅速抹去表情，转过身去。他离开的时候完全没通知阿尔弗雷德——在那一刻，其实也没什么可说的，毕竟他当时还不确定站在玛莎门廊里的是否是克拉克本人。但阿尔弗雷德对布鲁斯这种一言不发就冲锋陷阵的行为充满怨言： _韦恩少爷，作为您的管家，我无权反对，但作为您的保安总长_ _[2]_ _，我简直无法忍受——_

“抱歉，阿尔弗雷德，”他说。

阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，“一个自发的道歉，”他慢条斯理地说，仿佛在自言自语，然后又一本正经地对布鲁斯提出，“先生，您是被狠狠敲了脑袋，还是只是磕了药？”

布鲁斯差点回答，都是。

他告诉阿尔弗雷德，“克拉克肯特还活着，”不得不再解释一遍，真是令人恼火——像鹦鹉一样每隔十分钟就反复嚷嚷着， _克拉克还活着！克拉克还活着！_

在克拉克走后，他从不让自己幻想这种事情。克拉克已经死了，这个现状从根本上无可更改，这一事实的每一丝后续影响，布鲁斯基于之上做出的每一个抉择，都是建立在这样一种观念上。这是一件无可回避的事实，一份不能放下的重担，一种无法推诿的责任。考虑那场战斗以各种不同方式推进的可能性——是一种战术。这将帮助布鲁斯在未来任何类似情形下做出更快、更清晰的决策。而至于克拉克——重新出现、死而复生的痴人说梦？彻底的没有价值。克拉克已经死了。重要的是弄清楚如何承受，如何将布鲁斯的惨痛经验融入到他之后的行动中。假装这件事从未发生或者尚有转机是毫无意义的，而布鲁斯根本不允许自己陷入如此奢侈的幻梦。

但现在——

现在是真的，它是真的，哪怕布鲁斯念叨这个一整天，它也会一直是真的。到明天早上，它有极大可能继续是真的，如果克拉克没有一夜暴毙——这是有可能的，但即使是布鲁斯也没法说服自己这种极端可能性的存在。他没机会看到克拉克胸口的皮肤，但即使穿着衬衫，很明显克拉克身上已经没有一个洞了；如果这是外力干涉的后果，那么是的，也许它迅速愈合，也能被迅速撤销。但如果这是克拉克自身的治愈因素，如果这是他死后长期缓慢修复过程的结果，那么很可能需要与最初的创口相当的创伤才能逆转这个进程。佐德已死，布鲁斯回收了氪石，妥善保存在铅盒夹层里，莱克斯卢瑟还在蹲监狱。无论是谁都不可能把导致克拉克倒下的所有因素重新汇合在一起。

他瞟了一眼阿尔弗雷德——他正回头看着他，谨慎地保持着面无表情，一句话也没说。

“是真的，”布鲁斯说，突然他猜到了原因，（他甚至不能对此憎恶，哥谭市罪犯中，偏好于借助各类致幻剂进行攻击的比例令人惊叹；几乎难以置信。）“你可以自己联系玛莎，我确定她会替你转接克拉克的，如果他还醒着。”

“我暂时接受你的说辞，韦恩先生，”阿尔弗雷德说，他的表情毫无变化，但布鲁斯看到他的肩线放松了，“但请允许我问——怎么做到的？”

布鲁斯忍不住哼了一声，“克拉克以前都是怎么做的？回顾之前，他大概五分钟内就从一场核爆炸中恢复了，”布鲁斯补充道，“假设死亡比其他伤害带来更持久的影响是愚蠢的。”

“按您的思路，的确如此，”阿尔弗雷德让步了，“您——还好吗，先生？”

好像布鲁斯能精确量化它一样。

另一方面——他不能假装这不是一种解脱。尤其是在阿尔弗雷德面前，他的任何掩饰阿尔弗雷德都不会相信（阿尔弗雷德见证了最糟糕的时刻，在痛苦的余波中，阿尔弗雷德——看着他）。他执着的沉浸于痛苦，任愧疚把他埋葬，差不多埋得和克拉克的尸体一样深：克拉克死了，布鲁斯本可以阻止，但他选择了放任；在那之后，除了设法在余生中与之共处，他对一切都无能为力。这是他犯过最严重的错误，因为他促成了它——对杰森的死，最少最少，布鲁斯不是那个把撬棍递给小丑的同谋。但现在这个错误被修复了，奇迹般地消除了，可怕而不可原谅的后果被抹去了。并不是说这等同于错误从未犯下，但克拉克不用再躺在地下的盒子里为之付出代价了。布鲁斯对此只有感激。

但——

不是说他对克拉克还活着表示遗憾。他当然不是。只是这——这几乎让人不知所措。布鲁斯一生都在失败、忏悔和遗憾中学习，他学会了如何对抗它们缓慢而持久的拉拽，他很熟悉它们的质量和特有的重力。克拉克死后，他知道自己将面临什么。他当时就看到了摆在他面前的道路，他已经准备好了要走下去。这甚至给了他一种残忍的安慰，明白将会迎来什么——明白了，尽管痛苦程度时强时弱起伏波动，他的余生都将与这种感觉为伴。

而现在一切都变了。

克拉克还活着。

“我很好，”他大声说着，微微笑了，在经过时拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，“如果你要找我，我就在蝙蝠洞里。”

他会弄清楚他们必须做什么，从哪里入手，如何打开局面，如果他有任何东西需要从玛莎那儿拿，他可以明天就过去。

（ _不坐_ 蝙蝠飞机。）

 

[2]保安总长（Head of Security），BvS中Alfred被冠以的新头衔

 

* * *

 

实话说，克拉克很庆幸有人把电话从他手中抽走——很庆幸妈妈温柔的手挽着他的胳膊，引着他回到沙发旁。这会儿必须有人管顾着他，他不确定他是否有余力自己完成这些。

身体方面，他确实开始感觉好些了，尽管恢复程度不算太多。但他的头脑并不比在墓地时清醒多少，甚至更糟：最开始他完全神志恍惚，分不出任何空间来 _思考_ ，仅仅是保持行走都需要竭尽全力，专注于把一只脚踩在另一只前面。房子，妈妈——他需要到她那里去，这是当时他心里唯一的念头。

他没去留意近旁的树叶。六个月——他去世的时候是秋天。

现在不再是秋天了。

“现在，这儿，”妈说着，领着他坐下；他无意识地坐在沙发上，阳光再次打在身上，他不禁把脸转向那片光芒，“你就待在这儿——我会把剩下的污渍擦掉，亲爱的，然后你就该休息了。”

“好的，”在他阖上双眼之前，他尽力对她挤出一个微笑。

干净的身体——大部分吧——和舒适的氛围 _确实_ 感觉良好。无可否认。他的棺材铺了垫子，但衬垫已经有些腐烂了，而且它实在太 _小_ 了——

思考这个问题没有任何意义。他已经出来了，他没事了。

只是他情难自抑，他的思绪如同排水口一样不停地打转：六个月。六个 _月_ 。那场战斗是他最后的记忆，他忆起它如同发生在昨天。那 _就是_ 发生在昨天，他不禁想，从战斗那天到现在，他能放置其间的只有一片空白——但那是六个月前的事了。那是六个月前的事了，叶子回黄转绿，露易丝身在韩国，他的所有物封存于妈妈地下室的箱子里。一切都不一样了，除了克拉克。

对克拉克来说那就是昨天。

“好啦，”妈一边说着，一边用毛巾在他指关节背面又擦了一下，克拉克惺忪地睁开一只眼睛，正好看到她对他露出微笑。那一瞬间他几乎脱口而出问她怎么了，为什么她嘴角的弧度如此酸涩。但那太蠢了，他知道哪里出了问题——他死了，他又活了，对她来说这是漫长的时光，长到她自己都以为不会再为他流泪了。

“谢了，妈，”他说出感激的话，但听起来怪异又含混不清。他的眼皮再也睁不开了，甚至无法想象再次站起来的情景——

“你只管休息，”妈重复着，在克拉克听来，那声音很遥远，“我知道你不太习惯感觉到疲倦，宝贝，但没关系，你醒来的时候，我就在这里。”

她顿了一下，似乎又说些别的东西，克拉克再也分辨不清了，温暖的吻迅速蹭过他的前额，然后一切都消失了。

 

 

很黑。

很黑，他看不见。他尝试着，无意识地，切换了透视——甚至切换了热视线，这会造成破坏，但通常也能带来大量光亮。但没有，什么都没有发生，还是一片漆黑。

很黑，他看不见，也动不了。他在某种、某种——盒子里，它被合上了，正在腐烂，空气也是迂浊的。他不想再待在里面了。通常来说，做下决定就行了：他是超人，他有超能力，他会飞，某种程度上，无助感绝不属于他，他总是有选择的。

但此刻，他双手推着盒子的侧边，它纹丝不动。他并不是没有使劲——在这个意识混乱、惊慌失措的时刻，他竭尽全力地推着，直到手臂和背部的肌肉崩得发紧，直到他感到 _疼痛_ ，而这是一种他从来不必付出的努力，但什么都没有发生，什么都没有—— _他出不去了_ ——

克拉克从沙发上一跃而起，差点撞到远处的墙才停下来；很黑，但不至于黑到他看不见，也没有盒子——那原来是他的棺材。墙壁就在他面前，他把手按在墙上，压得木材嘎吱作响。如果愿意他可以打破他。他完全可以。他没事了。

他盯着手背，呼吸着。他的心脏砰砰直跳——不是因为生理原因，把自己从坟墓里刨出来是他印象中唯一一次拼劲全力导致心跳飞快。但他在肉体上是超人其实从来都不重要，他在所有其他方面都和人类一样脆弱；他一直喜欢自己的这一点，也一直在当他感到是个异类时提醒自己这一点。

但他现在有点希望氪星人能屏蔽恐惧。

这不仅仅是噩梦，如果是反而容易得多：糟糕的梦境很容易被驱散。在梦里，咖啡桌上不会有月光的倒影，棺材里也不会陈列着家人的肖像，克拉克几乎动都动不了，更不用说穿过房间坐回到沙发上。此刻周围环绕着他的一切是 _如此_ 真实，提示着他，那些梦魇不是真的。

他无法从失落的六个月中醒来，周围的一切也在提醒着他：妈妈变了，变得安静，疲惫得几乎让人害怕；露易丝在世界的另一边；超人死了；克拉克被埋葬、被悼念、被环绕着哭泣，然后——被遗弃。他周围的一切早已大步向前，而他只是躺在那里，毫无改变。

爸一直担心他永远找不到一个——一个 _归属_ ，永远找不到融入人群的方法。但在第一次和佐德战斗之后，他觉得他终于被接纳了。每个人都知道了超人，几乎没人憎恨他；露易丝得知了他的身份， _爱上_ 了他，爱上了克拉克本人，这简直超过了克拉克心底期望的全部。

他有了一个职位，一间公寓，一份生活，就和所有其他人一样。他在他心之所属的地方得以立足。

但现在——

现在都没了。现在他无可系泊，就好像他还在鬼祟地摸进陌生人的后院，偷走他们的衣服；就好像他还是某个面目模糊的货运汽车站服务人员，除非人们费心阅读他围裙上别着的工牌，否则没人知道他的名字。

他听见自己的呼吸急促得仿佛出自他人，他甚至懒得举起手捂住自己的脸。他坐在一片昏暗中，他——他感觉——

他感觉操蛋极了。他带着一股近乎恶毒的情绪思考着，他几乎从没说过这样的话：他觉得操蛋极了。他感到无能、愚蠢；他想要逃离，冲出门外然后飞走，只是他永远没法快到摆脱这种情绪，他永远没法快到把自己甩在身后。

 

 

他尽力用类似“在早上保持冷静”之类的话来说服自己。当然这一切需要时间来克服，毕竟他 _昨天_ 才起死回生，他的指甲缝里还残留着一丁点墓地的泥土。他没有确切的人可以咨询，但想必些许迷失也是情理之中的事情。无论怎么说，妈妈仍然是她自己；露易丝只是一个电话拨号的距离——而一旦克拉克确定他的超级速度和飞行能力都回复到100%，无论她决定在韩国呆多久，她甚至能比电波的距离更近。这需要时间，还有努力，也许并不容易，但他能挺过去。

时间，努力。

还有，显然的，布鲁斯·韦恩。

 

 

克拉克根本没料到布鲁斯·韦恩这一部分。他不知道自己在沙发上呆坐了多久，天光破晓，墨蓝转为灰白，然后金色的晨光划破天际。幸好他还不至于神游天外到错过妈妈起床的声音；当她下楼时，他已经在厨房里，手执煎锅，身系围裙，煎着鸡蛋，他知道这会逗她发笑。

他露出笑容，她颤抖着叫出一声“ _克拉克_ ，”话音未落便双手捂住了嘴。

“诶，诶，”他安抚着，很容易猜到了她心中所想，他宁愿让鸡蛋烧老一些也不愿让她沉浸在患得患失之中，他离开炉灶，伸出双臂搂住了她，“没事了，你不是在做梦，妈，我在这里，我没事了。”

这听起来比他之前脑子里的自我安慰可信一些，他希望这是好迹象。

“我没事了，”他重复着，捏了捏她的肩膀，她捂着嘴笑出声——她双眼湿润明亮，但不是在流泪，这也是个好迹象——

他的能力肯定恢复了：普通人类或许能在安静的屋子里听见妈妈行走的动静，但她已经起床了，煎蛋在热锅里滋滋作响，灶台的电路系统在加热中轰鸣，而他仍然捕捉到了嗒嗒的脚步声。

“有人来了。”

“哦，”玛莎说，“哦，估计是布鲁斯。”

_布鲁斯_ ？克拉克诧异地看向她。她昨天也是这样直接用教名来称呼韦恩集团的亿万富翁CEO的吗？克拉克记不得了。

老实说，他最开始几乎以为那是他编造的：韦恩先生在他身边的记忆如此模糊，昨天的大部分回忆都怪异、单薄且脱节。对，韦恩先生告诉了克拉克他长眠期间发生的事——当时那些叙述听起来如同他耳边响起的画外音，韦恩先生只是他蒙蒙之中为那位面目模糊的旁白暂借的面孔。

但那一定是真的。脚步声持续传来，穿过院落，迈上台阶，当妈妈打开门时，真的是韦恩先生站在门口朝她微笑。

“早上好，玛莎，”他放松地说，而妈妈也回以微笑，招手让他进来，仿佛他来拜访十分稀松平常。

“快进来，快进来——吃早饭了吗？”

“路上吃了，”韦恩先生确认着，“别担心，我道歉；我真的不喜欢大清早谈事情，但这个事实在刻不容缓。”

“什么事？”克拉克脱口而出，后知后觉地在心里希望这态度没有太失礼。只是他想不出布鲁斯·韦恩和妈能有什么事可以商谈，更别说这件事紧急到能让他在早餐时间赶来堪萨斯。

“啊，”韦恩愉快地说，“当然是让你‘起死回生’啦。”

 

 

克拉克把煎蛋端上桌，韦恩先生在他们用餐期间向玛莎罗列了大致安排。他没有过多地阐述细节，态度实事求是，叙述娓娓道来，表现得就像他每天都在帮人处理错误申报的死亡。

这——这太好了。克拉克心里的庆幸多到他自己都有点惊讶，但他越想越觉得他不该如此。韦恩的轻慢态度在其他任何时候都可能烦扰到他，但此刻它仿佛是昨天深夜萦绕于他心头的所有烦忧的完美解药：仿佛他所期望的无非是把克拉克安置回原来的位置——仿佛克拉克有个位置，仿佛他应该重回原位，仿佛韦恩先生从来不作他想。克拉克原以为妈妈昨天给他打电话，是因为他算是她的朋友，他之前帮忙争取到了克拉克的遗体，而他也知道超人的事，又也许她只是不知道还能联系谁。但现在他觉得或许她知道他会做这些，或许她知道韦恩先生对克拉克从坟头蹦出来的反应会是，熬个通宵想办法帮他重返人间。

“关键在于，我们需要备好书面证据，法院才能下达命令，”韦恩发言完毕，而克拉克把最后一叉子鸡蛋拨到一起。

“噢，那太棒了，布鲁斯，”妈妈说，“感谢你。”她俯身亲吻他的脸颊，然后站起来收走克拉克的餐盘，“克拉克所有的文件和旧物都在地下室，”她补充着，转身走向厨房，“我去看看能不能找到，给我十分钟。”

她离开了。

克拉克除了再次说“谢谢”不知道该说什么，韦恩先生也的确应该听到他的感谢——对他提供的所有帮助，口头上的感激远远不够，但克拉克不确定还有什么——“拜托，”韦恩不屑一顾地打了个响指，“肯特先生，你可别太信任我，当亿万富翁的关键就是花钱让人办事。”

说完这句话，他向后靠在椅背上，对克拉克笑了笑——克拉克不知道该怎么称呼这个表情，它完全不合时宜，它太轻易、太漫不经心了，几乎是冷漠的。克拉克只能尽量不去对韦恩先生皱眉，因为那样仍然非常失礼。哪怕他把所有需要付出实际努力的工作都委派给了他的手下，他确实把一切都安排妥当了。

“好吧，不管怎样还是要谢谢你，”克拉克说。

韦恩眯起眼睛，看着克拉克，挑起眉毛，然后——

这无疑是克拉克经历过最漫长、最毫无来由的审视，夹杂着某种尖锐甚至是刻薄，就好像他特意 _想让_ 克拉克不舒服。这让克拉克内心极度波动：韦恩先生肯定不是那个意思——那太——太不恰当了，不是吗，以那种方式盯着昨天刚刚复活的人？他不可能——

“看起来你死而复生好像没遇到什么困难，你今天看上去—— _好多了_ ，”韦恩突然嘲弄地顿了一下，补了一句，“围裙不错。”

克拉克隐约希望他的脸看起来不要像感觉的那么红。有那么一瞬间他几近愤怒。他刚刚度过了一个难熬的漫漫长夜，而昨天他和露易丝通话结束的时候韦恩也在场——他确切地知道无论他今天 _看上去好_ 还是不好，克拉克的人生已经完全分崩离析。

但这是个阳光明媚的清晨，鸡蛋很好吃，克拉克让妈妈笑了。韦恩 _也_ 知道坐在他对面的是超人，穿着蓝白相间的格子围裙，系着不对称的蝴蝶结。克拉克真的不能怪他看出了其中的幽默。

另外，韦恩先生之所以能意识到克拉克的人生已经分崩离析，是因为他自己将之承担下来，帮助克拉克把它重新粘好。

所以克拉克没有恼火，他平静地说，“这是我妈妈的，”接着向韦恩露出一个稍纵即逝的微笑，“不过我一定转达您的赞美，韦恩先生。”

韦恩先生脸上有什么东西变了。克拉克发现这转变是因为他发现了消失的那部分：某种紧张，苦涩或疲倦，又或者两者兼有。不管是什么，它消退了，韦恩的笑容几乎能称作灿烂明亮，或许也有点洋洋自得，“布鲁斯，”他说着，眨了眨眼睛，“如果我继续在不恰当的时机挑逗你，你该叫我布鲁斯。”

 

 

事态慢慢转好。克拉克意识到妈妈一开始表现得倦怠沉默只是因为——只是因为克拉克死后她就是那样生活着。其他方面她也别无二致：她的笑容不再清浅而是明亮起来，她每天早上拥抱他，但慢慢心气平和，不再久久搂住不肯松手。一周后她开始偶尔哼歌——两周后她又开始边做园艺边唱歌了，缺席已久的雷蒙斯[3]又开始飘荡在后院走廊的角落，她准备在那儿栽一些玉簪花。她开始相信他哪儿也不会去。

邻居们前来拜访，这是对他编造的经历的最佳测试；克拉克练习谈论他的头部创伤，对“失忆是什么感觉”回以几句含糊的描述（这并不太难：他事实上的确失忆了，六个月没有记忆的时光笼罩着他）。他几乎每天都给露易丝打电话，一开始艰涩困难——她不知道该对他说什么，该问什么，而每次他开口与她交谈，都要努力咽回那句舌尖上的“求你回来”，她说她想完成星球日报的这个任务，他不会让她难做，他能克制住不说出口。

（他必须持续提醒自己：六个月，六个月。他依旧是那个想要为她献上戒指的男人，对他而言那是昨天；但对她来说呢？坐在他昏暗寂静的房间里，身着黑色连衣裙，妈妈挂着哀伤的浅笑交付给她那个小盒子。对她来说，这不是什么美好回忆——这是她试图克服的沉重，这是她试图遗忘的哀痛。）

事态慢慢转好，但并没有变得轻松。起初，妈妈一直小心翼翼地不提及克拉克的死亡——好在如今她安下心来。她不再表现得好像谈及他的死是某种诅咒，咒语一出口他就又躺回地底下了。只是，她越多的讲起克拉克去世期间发生的事情，他越难忽视他错过的空缺。她遇见的人，她经历的谈话，她尝试新食谱给自己一个独自享用晚餐的理由，除了她自己，没人逗她开心。克拉克很高兴露易丝在电话那头不再泫然欲泣，但听她谈论韩国，谈及她传给佩里的通讯如何聚零为整，评价海上边界、外交手段和中国的自贸协定——

那是他错失的一切，是整个世界在抛下他的时光里历经的旅程。如果他开口要求，她们会立马住嘴，但她们不该为他停留。她们没有过错，但也确实抛下他踏上了新的征程，每次想起这一点，他就觉得肝肠寸断。

幸好还有布鲁斯。

 

[3]雷蒙斯乐队（Ramones），朋克摇滚乐队。

 

克拉克不应该喜欢布鲁斯。事实上绝大多数时间他也确实不喜欢他，但不是出于他料想中的原因——他从报纸、电视、还有他看过的听过的零零碎碎的消息中拼凑出了布鲁斯·韦恩的基本形象，他原以为他不喜欢布鲁斯的理由，会是因为他满不在乎，轻浮浪荡，并不惹人生厌但骨子里乏善可陈。

但是布鲁斯——真实的布鲁斯愤世嫉俗，尖刻锐利，在某种程度上甚至让克拉克感觉步步为营。他带着微笑说台词，但不减其刻薄：“这就是它的运行方式，克拉克，”“生意就是这样做的，克拉克，”“正是这些让你摆脱了实验室的台子，克拉克，”他似乎毫不在乎这些话听起来怎么样，也不在乎克拉克听完会怎么想，他似乎不在意任何事。

但他耗费大量时间和金钱字面意义上地拯救了克拉克的人生。

克拉克承认，不谈别的，他操纵制度的能耐让他印象深刻。死而复生是个棘手的问题。虽然克拉克忍不住觉得，站到法官面前量一下脉搏就足够了，但显然程序并非如此。所以布鲁斯总是夹着公文包前来拜访，里面满满当当全是极其复杂的文书，法律文件，没完没了的文档，他让克拉克在上面签字，带着克拉克从头到尾地修改那段编造的经历，使之成为官方认定的事实——

“这些都是假的，”克拉克说，低头盯着医院登记表，最后的签字页面显示他是凭保证金出院的。

“非常假，”布鲁斯同意。

“这不可能是合法的。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，“你能不能就只是签了它？”

克拉克没有伸手去接布鲁斯递过来的钢笔，“布鲁斯——”

“韦恩集团为这里的任何违法行为负责，而不是你，”布鲁斯说，“你是一名雇员，至少很快会再次成为一名雇员。在强压措施下即便是公设辩护律师也能打赢这场——”

“公设辩护律师还蛮重要的，”克拉克说。

“哦，行吧，明白了，”布鲁斯毫无诚意地拉长了声音。

“他们或多或少完全不像亿万富翁们那样是一群目光短浅、毫无逻辑的混蛋，”克拉克不带感情地陈述着，“布鲁斯，你做这一切都是为了我，如果有任何后果，我必须一同承担。”

他不知道这段话为什么会让布鲁斯的眼神变得这么——这么 _幽深_ ，不知道是什么促使布鲁斯脸上闪过一丝严峻地紧张，“我做这些只是因为你死了，克拉克，如果你想为此责怪任何人，那就责怪——”

“——卢瑟，”克拉克抢白，“我知道。”他回想过，他能否采取不同的举动，或者能否阻止卢瑟得到佐德的尸体。但当他大声说出来的时候，妈妈迅速地阻止了他的慷慨陈词： _如果你再不停止说那样的话，这个派你连一小块都分不到。你已经尽力了，我不想再听一个字。_

布鲁斯沉默了一瞬。“你自己说的，不是我。”他低声说，非常平静，然后向前坐了坐，“我之所以选这家医院，不只因为它恰好坐落在合适的区域，也是因为最近它刚好处于转换成电子档案系统的进程中。拿到这些表格很容易，把它们夹进档案就跟洗牌切牌一样简单——不记得归档过这些表格或者注意到倒签日期的人只会觉得这是个疏忽。风险非常小。”他扬了扬眉毛。

克拉克接过笔，低头看着那张纸，“跟我说说那家医院，”

“没人会问的，克拉克——”

“以防万一，”克拉克说，“那我直说吧，你把我安排在哪个房间？”

布鲁斯一直说法务部的家伙们进行着一场伟大博弈，他们把每件事弄得多么复杂，干这一次他们能挣到一辈子的钱。但他甚至没有低头看一眼文件就脱口而出，“203。”

所以他确实花了心思，至少花了一点。这件事对他很重要。

只是克拉克不知道为什么。

 

 

因此：和布鲁斯在一起比较好过，因为他给了克拉克一些别的东西去思考。当克拉克忙于沮丧地劝说他不要这么刻薄，或者忙于尝试弄清他到底在闹什么毛病的时候，他完全没想起黑暗、盒子、还有妈妈一个人过圣诞节。

和布鲁斯在一起比较好过，因为他是个陌生人——克拉克理论上应该对他一无所知。不过克拉克记得卢瑟的派对，记得布鲁斯的轻率无礼，他向慈善机构捐款，但他只知道这些慈善的目标是“书”。而且，卢瑟绑架他的理由比绑走妈妈要更充分，他在派对上从事着 _某种_ 需要用到隐藏通讯器的活动，可能是商业间谍行为。这显然不太光彩；但如果克拉克必须选择的话，他宁可那场特殊商战的最后赢家是韦恩集团。

也许布鲁斯最棒的一点是，他同样也不认识克拉克。他知道超人的事，他帮助过妈妈，在那之后一定至少听她提起过克拉克，但仅此而已。他对克拉克是什么人、会做什么事没有什么特别的期望，那失落的六个月与他无关，克拉克在他身边不用一直表演。

这意味着克拉克面对他的时候不必小心翼翼。和妈妈还有露易丝相处的时候，仅仅是克拉克的离世就让她们承受了太多，他不能——除了微笑着说他一切都好，他什么都不能做，不能逃避，只能对着电话轻笑，用真诚愉快的语气说再见。如果她们觉得他太安静或太敏锐，如果他坦白他难以安睡，她们会问他怎么了，而他能告诉她们什么呢？她们又能做什么呢？

但布鲁斯没有问任何事。他确实注意到了克拉克沉默走神的时候，克拉克很确定。但他对此的反应只是说还剩三份表格要签，或者只是靠在椅背上，提出诸如“法庭书记员在午餐喝得烂醉才会打出 _这种_ 玩意儿”的粗鲁评论，直到克拉克忍无可忍，不得不开口说点什么。克拉克可能是在自欺欺人，但这感觉有点像布鲁斯懂他：仿佛他在说， _你是对的，发生在你身上的事不是任何人可以解决的_ ；仿佛就算克拉克继续在这种操蛋的情绪里滞留一段时间，也没什么关系。

他说出了口，因为他想放过他自己。

 

 

如果那不是理由，还有很多其他原因。他自私，他就是想说出来，想让别人听到并理解。他不在乎布鲁斯怎么看他，从程度上来看——布鲁斯对克拉克的评价似乎已经低到地下室去了，哪怕他吐露的苛责只有一半是发自真心。无论怎样，说了也没什么损失。

他本可以尽力把话咽回去，但关键在于：他不再在布鲁斯身上投入那种努力了。所以他没有真的在听布鲁斯说话，当然布鲁斯也注意到了，克拉克终于开口，“抱歉——我，”剩下的部分自然而然地流露而出，“我累了。”

布鲁斯扬起眉毛，“我以为那是你的身体机能无法做到的少数事情之一，”他说着，只是略微斜睨了他一眼。（完美的谈话开场，作为布鲁斯说出的话，这简直称得上体贴入微）

“累这个词可能不太对，”克拉克承认，“我——”他哑了嗓子，有些无助，他的心跳真实地加速了一丢丢。他还没有重新成为超人，但偶尔他真的很想——有时候成为超人似乎容易多了。毫无疑问，超人是完美、坚不可摧而高深莫测的。

有些时候那比做克拉克简单得多。

他大着胆子瞥了一眼桌子对面的布鲁斯；布鲁斯轻轻皱着眉头，但他没有叫克拉克闭嘴。克拉克很确定，如果他想他闭嘴，他会直接说的，搞不好还会加上一大摞含沙射影的讽刺——这是克拉克选择和他谈这件事的另一个原因。妈妈，露易丝，她们会出于友善尽力听完，而布鲁斯如果不想听，他会直说。

只是不太清楚从何说起。

“在我和佐德作战的时候——我是说，最开始那次，”克拉克解释着，“我在他的飞船上，它还漂在太空里，战斗结束的时候我在飞船外面了。”

“你当然在，”布鲁斯低声说。

但他仍然没有喊停，所以克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，深吸了一口气，没有停下来，“我——你得明白：在我的听觉里，安静永远是相对的，只要我听得够仔细，总能听见哪里的声音——窗户外的飞虫，草地上的老鼠，或是某人的心跳，但在那上面——”

他用力地摇头，即使过了这么久，要找到合适的词来描述那种感觉还是很难。

“我从没听过那样的沉默，整个地球悬在我面前旋转着，而我在——我在它外面，一个人飘在那里。”

即便是现在，这段记忆依然如此鲜明，他花了一秒钟才摆脱掉它。

他振作起来，补充道：“事情发生的时候，一切都好，无论如何，我需要它，我只是——自从我回来，我一直有这种感觉，整个世界在外面流转，而我在别处看着它，等它停下来让我重新回到其中。”

他等着布鲁斯告诉他这有多愚蠢，或者，更糟糕，告诉他世界就是这么运行的—— _恭喜你，克拉克，欢迎来到人类世界_ 。但布鲁斯没有那样说，布鲁斯什么也没说。

克拉克清了清嗓子，“可能——我是说，我确定这只是时间问题——”

“也许吧。”

克拉克抬起头。

布鲁斯凝视着他，在这漫长的时刻里，他的表情完全变了，就像换了一个人：他看起来很悲哀，很无奈，很遗憾，有点像是他想说他都懂。但——布鲁斯从来都不太在乎是否理解任何人，除了他自己。

“当然，我从来没死过，”他扭过头去，语气讽刺，“所以你尽可以持怀疑态度，但是——”他顿了顿，再次开口的时候声音轻了很多，“这种事情会改变你，可能你再也无法复原了。”

哦，天哪，克拉克想甩自己一耳光——他完全没考虑到这点，韦恩夫妇，当然了：布鲁斯见证了他父母的死亡，如果这世上有任何东西可以完全改变一个人——

“不过话说回来，有时候你只是需要一个新的视角，”

克拉克眨巴着眼睛，“什么？”

就在眨眼的那一瞬间，布鲁斯的表情瞬间大不相同了。他扬起眉毛，愉快、放松、泰然自若，“你一直在原地踏步[4]，克拉克，”他精明地说着，刚刚那种安静严肃的气氛瞬间消失了。他掏出闪闪发光的手机，价钱估计和整个农舍差不多，歪着脑袋，露出一个古怪的锐利笑容，“也许是时候向前迈进了[4]，今晚有个派对——阿尔弗雷德？”他开始对着电话讲话，“今晚有个派对，对吧？”

哪怕不用超级听力，克拉克也听到电话那头传来不堪重负的长长叹息，“是的，韦恩少爷，我相信您确实有个约会日程——”

“看见没？就这样，”布鲁斯对克拉克说，同时连再见都没说就挂断了电话。

“但我——我没有，呃——” _我穿过最好的西装是我的丧服_ ，不过这可不该说出口。

“噢，”他又挂上了那种锐利的笑，看起来仿佛克拉克凑近就会被割伤，“我确定我有足够的时间把你打理好。”

 

[4]原文 _You've been treading water, Clark,_ …… _Maybe it's time to swim a little_ ，tread water表示“停滞不前”，字面意思是“踩水”，指游泳时用脚蹬水使身体保持漂浮在水面上，因此Bruce后面说“ _是时候去游泳了_ ”，我尝试按照中文常用的表达翻成了“原地踏步”“向前迈进”

 

克拉克希望有什么能阻止这一切发生。这——这太荒谬了。他完全不想参与哥谭市的亿万富翁专属活动，踩着布鲁斯·韦恩的燕尾的影子通过安检。对他而言，无视物理规律轻而易举，但仍有些事是无法做到的。

但妈妈没有阻拦。一分钟后，她步入厨房，布鲁斯告诉她今晚要借走克拉克，她听完只是笑着拍拍克拉克的胳膊，“噢，我觉得这太棒了，”她说，然后转向克拉克，“亲爱的，你乐意离开这个房子一段时间吗？”

他根本想不出借口：布鲁斯非常清楚克拉克没有其他安排，没打算出门也没打算做什么事——

当你考虑这种事情的时候，也许意味着妈妈是对的。

但不知何故，他坐进布鲁斯车里的时候还是觉得这是一场逃离。没有人在停机坪拦下他；也没有人等在布鲁斯的专机里，上下打量他，然后告诉他这是个错误决定；这简直令他诧异，他觉得似乎 _应该_ 被谁阻止，似乎如果他继续下去，宇宙意识就会监测到克拉克偏离了轨道，然后进行自我修正。

但他和布鲁斯一起登机，飞机顺利起飞了，没有熄火。布鲁斯扬起眉毛对他说，“显然克拉克肯特必须系上他的安全带。”

“什——噢，”克拉克说，“对对，”他怀疑身下不可思议华贵的座椅根本没配安全带，稍作摸索之后还真的被他找到了，他把安全带拽出来搭在腿上——布鲁斯是对的，超人不需要安全带，但克拉克肯特应该和所有人一样关心自己的人身安全。

但他在最后一步扣上锁扣的时候犹豫了。

“布鲁斯，我不确定这是个好主意。”

布鲁斯盯着他看了好一会儿，表情莫测，然后低头看了看他的手机，“好吧，阿尔弗雷德听到这个消息会很难过的。”

克拉克眨眨眼，“什么？”

“阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯重复，“他已经忙活了好几个小时了，亲自赶着我的裁缝紧急修改一套西服，就为了能适合——”

“你在——开玩笑吧？”

“他知道我在你家，”布鲁斯说，“他明白我为什么要问派对的事，还有，尽管听起来有点变态，他手上确实有你的尺寸，”他笑了笑，又是那种闪烁的，棱角尖锐的笑容，“我们不想棺材做得太小。”

他一定是在开玩笑——黑色幽默，这很好笑——

（—— _很黑_ ，很黑而且他看不见，接下来将要发生的总是一样，他会用力推，然后什么都没发生，但他不能不把手贴在木板上——他无法忍受，他 _不能_ ，他必须 _出去_ ——）

“克拉克。”

克拉克深吸一口气，睁开眼睛——他什么时候闭上的？——他能好好的看见，周围光线充足。他能看到自己的手背上明显绷紧的指关节，只有一只手，因为布鲁斯的手覆上了另一只。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯又说了一遍，声音低沉、安定、耐心，听起来完全不像他自己。

“抱歉，”克拉克努力开口，“我很——抱歉，我没事了。”

他眨了一次、两次眼，然后抬起头来，布鲁斯看起来也完全不像他自己：他表情严肃，和他的语气一样冷静，如同毫无涟漪的湖面。

（他的眼神很——温柔，克拉克并不知道他还能流露出这样的神情。）

“你会没事的，”他说，仿佛他出口那就能成真。

他是布鲁斯·韦恩，克拉克默默想着，也许通常他只是动动嘴就能得到想要的。

他又等了一会儿，然后坐回座位，覆在克拉克手上的手掌收了回去，他再度开口时声音回复了正常，“相信我，克拉克，你需要的只是一个晚上的小消遣。而且你也不希望阿尔弗雷德的辛勤工作全都白费，不是吗？”

好吧——他说的没错，“不想，”克拉克承认。

正合布鲁斯心意：他笑了起来，“我知道这和你以前见过的都不同，”布鲁斯补充，“但尽量坐下来享受航程吧。”

 

 

布鲁斯的房产大概遍布整个哥谭——就此而言，还有大都会——克拉克完全不知道他们最终落脚的是哪里。他们的目的地是一栋高楼的顶层公寓，这建筑要么是一座高级酒店，要么是一栋豪华公寓，太豪华了以至于在小镇人看来可以被当做酒店；楼层数多到咋舌，电梯升速也快得令人惊奇。外墙由玻璃制成：日落时分，他们仿佛在向上飞行，哥谭市从他们身边落下，化成一道道橙红、金黄和暗影。

电梯停下，布鲁斯伸手请克拉克先出电梯，克拉克迈出去的瞬间就恨不得缩回去，电梯门前铺饰着地毯，他觉得仅仅是踩上去都是种破坏，“呃，布鲁斯，这太——”

“啊，韦恩少爷，”是之前布鲁斯电话里的声音，然后有人——克拉克提醒自己那是阿尔弗雷德——突然出现在通道上，胳膊上挂着一叠塑料服装袋，“还有肯特少爷！见到您很愉快。”

“谢谢，见到您也是，”克拉克不假思索地回应，然后又对这听起来过于随意而感到有些难为情；但阿尔弗雷德的笑容很温暖，所以他不必太过介意。

“我提前为西装的合身程度道歉，”阿尔弗雷德的声音听起来深感委屈，他把服装袋交给克拉克：绝对是克拉克在现实生活中见过的最好的西服，也许除了布鲁斯拜访他家时穿的那套。“我保证这是在临时通知下能完成的最好的——”

“请别道歉，我相信它会合适，”克拉克马上说，“它漂亮得令人惊讶，真的，感谢您。”

阿尔弗雷德扬了扬眉毛，“天啊，”他低声说，“我开始明白为什么韦恩少爷这么——”

“阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯突然打断，太突兀了以至于连 _克拉克_ 都想为之道歉；但阿尔弗雷德早已习惯了布鲁斯，一定是，他只是轻轻地叹了一口气。

“抱歉，先生，这不会再发生，”他说，语气刻板仿佛死记硬背，目光一直锁在克拉克身上，然后他微微躬身，“不用客气，肯特先生，请您随意使用西装和套房。如果您需要任何帮助，请尽管开口。一系列配套的领带挂在西浴室。”

 

 

看来阿尔弗雷德是个轻描淡写的大师。西装非常合身，至少克拉克看来很完美。领带们一点都不孤单：和它们待在一起的有一双锃亮的男士礼服鞋；一排闪闪发光的古龙水瓶，坦白说选择之多令人生畏；还有一列克拉克有点害怕塞进他袖子里的袖扣；如果他不慎把任何一个掉进浴室排水管里，他还不如直接把报社之后十个月开给他的薪酬支票寄给布鲁斯。耶稣啊。

（不过，穿这么漂亮的西装却不带袖扣似乎也不太合适。克拉克试着挑出一对最朴素的，没有镶嵌钻石或是其他装饰，但它看可能依然——似乎是，白金之类的材质，天哪，克拉克甚至不想知道。）

古龙水不完全是克拉克所期望的。他确定它们和其他东西一样做工精良，但——但大多数都太过了，有些是味道太纷杂，另一些则是麝香味太重。可能是他鼻子的问题：他从来都不确定自己是否也有超级嗅觉，这也不是什么吸引力强到到值得测试的东西。

他甚至不需要打开任何一个。他只用站在一列古龙水前面，吸气，然后花一点时间来分辨这些气味，但没有一种是真正——

不，等等，那是哪一瓶？他再次吸气，向那排瓶子倾身，不是其中的任何一个。

他睁开眼睛，皱了皱眉，低头看向洗手台下面的陈列柜。

他在周围探索了大约三十秒钟，终于找到了这个瓶子，除了几乎没被用过之外，看起来和其他瓶子别无二致。克拉克想把它放回去，但它曾经被打开过，只是不太经常。他不知道为什么，这瓶真的很好：味道更精细微妙，少有游移；克拉克辨认着，烟草，皮革，还有更浓烈、界限分明的——柑橘调，大概？

即便克拉克不是最喜欢它，它似乎是最不会出错的，味道够淡，喷得过多也不至于成为灾难。

最后，实际上是领带阻碍了他。他成功做到了不把袖扣漏进洗手槽，鞋子就和西装一样合适，他也没有把古龙水撒得衬衫上到处都是。但是领带——也许是 _因为_ 西装太合身了，他就是系不好，要么是他打的领结整个歪掉了，要么是像标尺一样完美对称的领子让它看上去就是不端正。

他沮丧地喘了口气，然后聆听着：他错过了在布鲁斯没发现的情况下得到阿尔弗雷德帮助的机会，这会儿听声音布鲁斯已经收拾妥当回到了玄关。当然了，他又没可能也花十五分钟去挑一副袖扣。

布鲁斯会为此取笑他，肯定；利用这个机会调情，几乎确定。

但极有几率他也能一次性把这条领带折腾好。

（该死的布鲁斯。）

 

 

克拉克任凭半缠着的领带挂在脖子上——不是说布鲁斯需要更多素材来嘲笑他，但——

但布鲁斯的笑容看上去总是精心设计、刻意部署的，他大可更经常些对有趣的事感到惊讶。

这奏效了：克拉克绕到门框边上，可怜巴巴的喊，“布鲁斯，”布鲁斯转身看向他，瞬间咧嘴笑了出来，带着点骄纵，且发自真心。

然后——当然——他的目光自上而下的在克拉克身上游走，非常、非常从容地后退了一步——

“至少你知道怎么收拾好自己，”布鲁斯说，然后再次垂眸瞥了一眼克拉克的衣领，“即便你不会打领带。”

“我 _会_ ，”克拉克反驳，“问题是，我就是达不到这套西服的标准，我很确定，”他推心置腹般地补充道，“如果我再搞砸一次，这整套衣服可能会从我身上爬走以示抗议。”

他在话说出口之后才意识到它听起来别有深意；但他觉得这不是他的错， _布鲁斯_ 每三句话里就有一句是引诱[5]。当然他也不是想表达那个意思，但——有时候很难不原样奉还，就是这样。

布鲁斯挑了挑眉，“我倒是不介意看那个发生，”他低声说，“但让我们试着做好一些，”他迈步走近克拉克，一只手抬起来伸向领带。

他在克拉克的私人空间里，克拉克不可能闻不到布鲁斯身上的气味，他选了那些被克拉克拒绝的古龙水中的一瓶。不适合他，克拉克想，算不上 _糟糕_ ，只是——有点太重太甜了。他该选像是水池下面的那个——

而布鲁斯也足够靠近，能闻出克拉克喷了什么。他的指尖轻触克拉克，手指在纽扣旁边散发着似有若无的热度，拇指和食指捏住克拉克解了一半的领结；然后他吸了一口气，目光突然转向克拉克的脸，眼睛睁大了，闪过一丝明晰，最后变得深沉。

“我在陈列柜里找到的，”克拉克迅速澄清，有点太迅速了——他没做错什么，没人说过柜子禁止使用。即使布鲁斯生气了，最坏的结果就是他叫克拉克离开，没什么好害怕的。

（但，出于某种原因，克拉克的心还是砰砰直跳。）

“我喜欢这个，”他补充说，然后只能无助的看着，等待着布鲁斯会怎么做。

答案是：在漫长的时刻里盯着克拉克，嘴唇微微张开，然后目光挪向别处，“选得不错，”他淡淡地说，然后他顿了一秒，手绕上领带，指关节擦过克拉克的衣领，“仔细想过之后——”他把领带拉下来，丝绸摩擦的窸窣声如同远方的落雨——“不打领带。”

克拉克低头打量自己，三件套的西装——这是被允许的吗？“不打领带？”

他又抬起头来，也许他不该抬头：布鲁斯离得太近了，一侧的嘴角斜斜勾着，搭在克拉克咽喉处的手指滚烫——

布鲁斯用拇指精确地拨开一颗扣子，“不打领带，”他确认道，声音低沉，然后走开了。

 

[5]原文Every third thing _Bruce_ says is a come-on.

 

这个小插曲悄无声息地过去得很轻易——布鲁斯把领带随手扔到一张沙发上，克拉克不假思索地问他之后阿尔弗雷德是不是还得把它捡起来，被回了一个锐利而嘲讽的微笑。

要忽略这整个事件也很容易。布鲁斯差不多从第一天起就一直在挑逗克拉克，这从来都不是问题——缺乏回应并不会拖慢他的步伐，尽管在非常偶尔的、克拉克回以调情的时刻，他也不曾加速进程。

况且，克拉克从没要求他停下来。

这——这真的不赖，这和布鲁斯身上所有其他隐隐恼人的事情一样：当克拉克因为布鲁斯暗示性的措辞翻着白眼又红了脸的时候，意味着他没有盯着窗外，沉溺于太空的缄默无声和地底的沉闷寂静。他没有叫布鲁斯停下来，因为他不 _想_ 布鲁斯停下来，但——

但布鲁斯本可以吻他的。

这念头那时几近成形，但布鲁斯走开了。当时对克拉克来说，拼图尚未完成，他没能添上所有的碎片：他过于急促的心跳；他皮肤上忽然涌起的酸麻感——为布鲁斯的脸庞、为布鲁斯的手掌；他周遭的一切突然变得温暖、亲近和安宁。

这会儿，他已经落后一步。但尽管克拉克的视力可能比20/20好得多[6]，后见之明仍给他带来了些许好处。

 

[6]20/20，就是国际视力表里的1.0（对数视力表称之为5.0）

 

他们向阿尔弗雷德道别，乘电梯返回楼下——此刻的哥谭被涂上了靛蓝的阴影，随着华灯初上开始焕发生机——而克拉克想着刚才的事。布鲁斯的车泊在路边，他想要出行时总会把车备好。他向克拉克讲叙着他们将去往哪里、活动由何人举办，但克拉克几乎没在听，他一直沉浸于回想之中。

他们上了车，克拉克望向窗外，依然在出神。

布鲁斯本可以吻他的。

他试着去想象，却吃惊地发现那很困难：他知道布鲁斯在微笑、调情、暗送秋波时的样子，但很难从这一步跨越到真正采取行动。也许——也许就在他捕获克拉克身上古龙水香气的那一刻，在他的目光猛然跃起的时候，他的眼神那样幽深，他是不是稍微有点动摇？还是说——

还是说只是克拉克希望他有所动摇？

克拉克吞咽着，试图抑制住看向车内另一个人的冲动。谢天谢地布鲁斯掏出了他的手机——他没打算和克拉克在路上交谈。

他 _希望_ 布鲁斯向他俯身吗？如果布鲁斯吻了他，他要怎么做？

他和露易丝已经不在一起了，而他脑海里那些逐渐消散的阴霾——至少要等到她从首尔回来，等到他们有机会认真的把一切捋清；对他们而言，回到同一个地方需要时间，无论是从字面意义上还是从比喻含义上，而只有在那时他们才能决定是否要再试一次。

所以——如果布鲁斯吻了他，就算克拉克没有避开——那也没关系，不会有任何人因此伤心难过。如果布鲁斯吻了他，他可以保持不动地接受，可以阖上眼睛任其深入，甚至可以吻回去。

克拉克心想， _那_ 会让布鲁斯大吃一惊。他从镀膜车窗的反射中发现自己因为这些不同版本的事态进展而不自觉地露出了一丝微笑，他 _可以_ 想象：布鲁斯会取笑他，会用他那种半心半意的倨傲方式嘲弄他，会朝他倾身加大注码——假设克拉克有足够的时间可以抽身，他可以把他推开，然后问他到底在做什么，然而——

然而——

汽车开始减速，“啊，我们的目的地到了，”布鲁斯说着，把手机又塞回了口袋里；克拉克觉得他的裁缝一定对西装暗袋做了特殊处理，因为收起手机完全没有破坏他外套的线条，“克拉克，关于抛开烦恼，有种历史悠久的策略：盛装打扮，然后在一个装满可能不怎么喜欢你的人的房间里随意灌下海量昂贵的烈酒。”

“我不该同意来的，”克拉克对他说，“我甚至没法喝醉。”但当车门打开时，他毫不犹豫地走了出去。

 

 

“目的地”原来是个博物馆。显然大量私人收藏都被捐赠给了即将开幕的展览，这个晚会被作为一种致谢而举办。

门口绝对有人拿着出席名单——但布鲁斯轻松地从那家伙身边悠闲晃过，克拉克跟在他身边，脸上挂着微笑，没有人拦下他。

馆内空间宽敞，富丽堂皇，哪怕这里的每个人真如布鲁斯说的那样可怕，克拉克还是很高兴他来了。这栋博物馆属于散布在哥谭市最古老的区域里的巨大的石砌建筑之一，目之所及都是闪烁的大理石。四周环绕的都是身着昂贵到离谱的华服的闪闪发亮的人，归功于布鲁斯的裁缝，克拉克并没有觉得穿着不得体。他可不乐意每晚都出席这种场合——也许布鲁斯对此如此苛刻恰恰是因为他有时无法推脱——但看到这样的场景还是相当令人愉快。

“这个给你，”布鲁斯说着，把一管起泡香槟放进克拉克手里，“这个给我，”在侍者完全超过他之前，他又抓了一杯给自己，“是的，你不用重复你的话：你不能喝醉。逼真，克拉克。”

“我甚至不喜欢它的味道，”克拉克承认——这是真话，但无论如何他还是呷了一小口。逼真。

和布鲁斯一起置身于一间满是他不认识的人的屋子里，不应该起到这么大的帮助。但他 _就在_ 其中，差不多就站在那盏巨大而闪耀的枝形吊灯下：他在人群之中，他们在 _他_ 周围移动着，距离触手可及。

回头想想，尽管他如此热爱农舍，也许斯莫威尔并不是一个适合与孤独、冷落和寂寥作斗争的好地方。

他谁也不认识，但没关系，他也不该认识。他待在布鲁斯身旁，在人们看向他时微笑；当布鲁斯与商人或是政客进行更深入的交谈时，他就四处和人寒暄。关于成为超人，克拉克最热爱的事情之一就是——当然，除了能够拯救生命——就是能结识陌生人，能稍稍了解一些他原本永远不可能认识的人；而他不做超人好几个星期了。

意识到没人指望他回归而他可以从容点慢慢来，最开始感觉还不错。但他觉得自己已经开始怀念它了。

“先生，再来一杯吗？”

“哦——我，呃，”克拉克说着，无可奈何地看着他费力消耗到半满的香槟从手里被夺去然后替换掉，“谢谢，”他向侍者道谢，微笑，然后环顾四周找寻布鲁斯的身影。

他没走出多远。他没有真正远离过克拉克，尽管他看起来从没留意过克拉克在哪里。“我想你应该在这里，”他对一位身着醒目的深蓝礼服的高挑女士说，俯身亲吻她的手背，而她故意装出一副有耐心的样子等待着，只是嘴角的弧度流露出一丝笑意——

然后她的视线从他身上转向克拉克，她的眼睛微微睁大了一点，下巴抬了起来。

“我告诉过你，”布鲁斯低声对她说，然后转过身来，“克拉克，这是戴安娜·普林斯，她……在那之后，帮我和你母亲做过一些事情。戴安娜普林斯，克拉克肯特。”

戴安娜盯着布鲁斯看了很久，表情莫测；布鲁斯回头看了看，挑了挑眉。戴安娜的下巴收紧了一瞬——但当她最终转向克拉克时，她挂着灿烂的笑容，热情地说，“克拉克。”

她伸出手，他愣了一下，不太确定——她是在期待他也吻她的手吗？——但她所做的只是执起他的双手，紧紧地握着，依然笑容愉快。

“我非常高兴看到你没事，”她补充说，然后停下来笑出声，“对不起，从一个陌生人嘴里说出来一定很奇怪。布鲁斯已经告诉了我你身上发生的事情，关于你的伤和你的记忆？”

“哦，当然是他告诉了你，”克拉克说，然后一时兴起补了一句，“好管闲事。”

他判断对了：戴安娜咧嘴笑了起来，“你根本没办法，”她说着，语气非常揶揄。

 

 

与戴安娜的谈话是布鲁斯整个晚上第一次走到五英尺之外。他看着他们又说了几句客气话，脸上带着一丝奇怪的微笑，然后他拍了拍他们俩的肩膀，让他们尽情享受。

“如果你不像一只穿着礼服鞋的秃鹫那样在我们周围盘旋，那会容易得多，”戴安娜观察了一会儿，挥手让他走远点，“你去忙你的，好吗？”然后直截了当的说，“我保证不告诉他关于你有多糟糕的真相。”

“好吧，好吧，”布鲁斯防御性地举起手，然后走远了。

“现在，”戴安娜转过身来面对克拉克，“我对你的了解比你对我的了解多，所以你尽可以提所有问题——但恐怕你必须先让我问一个问题，你 _真的_ 没事了吗？”

搞得像这个问题的答案不是每天都在变化一样，克拉克心想，但他一想起来就笑了，也许布鲁斯已经在飞机上给出了他今天的答案，“我想我会的。”

戴安娜严肃地看着他——答案对她很重要——然后说，“我很高兴。”她确实是：他可以从她柔和下来的眼周、从她坚定地注视着他的眼神中看出这一点。他甚至不认识她，但在他不在的时候，她认识了他；不知何故，她关心他，即便他缺席已久。这应该很奇怪，但克拉克完全不想介意。

“谢谢你，”他说，然后清了清嗓子，“现在轮到我了，布鲁斯提到你认识我的母亲？”

“是的，”戴安娜迅速回答，“是的，那场战斗当天我也在大都会，”克拉克喜欢她谈话的方式：她的用词，那场 _战斗_ ，还有她冷静平和的语气，毫无犹豫，直达重点，“我那时已经认识布鲁斯了，当我知道发生的事情之后，我——我过去帮助他，最后还有你的母亲，”她笑了笑，“你已经知道这些了。她是位很好的女性，最好的。因为你的缘故，我真希望那些事情从未发生，”她补充着，“但我从来没有后悔过遇见她。”

而这是——这是第一次克拉克从另一个角度看那场变故：也许它还带来了一些好处。他大部分时间不让自己去细想死亡的感觉，因为他不想在妈妈身边表现出任何抓狂崩溃的反应。而在他真正去思考的时候，全都是——火焰、闪电、碎石、触摸氪石时可怕的恶心感，还有他的骨头断裂时发出的声响。

但那不仅仅是一个终结，有些事也在那一天 _开始_ ，这想法是全新的。妈妈失去了他，但她结识了布鲁斯和戴安娜，那件事把他们聚到一起，让他们彼此相助，它不仅仅是一场毁灭。

“我也不觉得后悔，”克拉克大声说，当戴安娜再次伸出手来握紧他的手时，他用力握了回去。

 

 

这是个很好的夜晚，一个完美的夜晚，克拉克差点儿引发骚动，他随着轻松明快的感觉字面意义上地飘浮了起来，直到他回过神来，放松他的脚后跟落回到地面上。他告诉布鲁斯的是实话，他无法喝醉，但如果这就是人们醉酒时的体验，那克拉克能理解为什么人们有时会追逐它。戴安娜宽容仁慈，易于交谈，尽管她像女王一样举止得宜，当夜幕降临时，克拉克完全跳过了吻手礼，直接亲吻了她的脸颊。

“所以你们相处得很好，”布鲁斯从克拉克身后某处干巴巴地说。

克拉克转身朝他微笑，天哪，他一定看起来像个白痴，但他就是忍不住：他感觉如此——如此 _鲜活_ ，如此完整，如此快乐，没有孤独，而每一份感受都要归功于布鲁斯。布鲁斯，粗鲁、刻薄、还小气——但他花了大量时间和金钱来让克拉克的生活重归正轨；布鲁斯，招摇炫耀，用错古龙水，还——还在不到三个小时前触碰了克拉克的喉咙。

布鲁斯，他本可以吻他的。

克拉克想着，看向他，这感觉仿佛一根通电的电线，他离的很近，克拉克可以随时缩拢这段距离然后——

——好吧，得先出去然后回到布鲁斯车里。布鲁斯轻声向戴安娜道了晚安，然后高声向另外十到十二个人道别。随后克拉克挽住了他的胳膊，他转过头，扬起眉毛。

“怎么？”克拉克无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“我不符合你的胳膊蜜糖标准吗？”

布鲁斯移开视线，几不可查地摇摇头，然后舔了舔他的下唇，克拉克勉强抬起目光，正好迎上布鲁斯低头看向他的视线，他说，“噢，我想可以说你比她们强多了，克拉克。”

 

 

他没有把克拉克的手从胳膊上甩开，无论是在博物馆里还是出来后。他们上了车，克拉克选择了他身边而不是对面的座位，布鲁斯甚至没有为难他。

“所以你打算怎么做，”车一开动克拉克就问，“把我捆回飞机上？”

“我应该，”布鲁斯说着，然后看了看表，拉长了脸。

“看起来有点晚了，”克拉克说，很容易看出布鲁斯在思索这个问题。

布鲁斯看向他，充满调侃地勾起了嘴角，“为什么，克拉克，”他说，“你是在觊觎着被邀请去喝杯咖啡吗？我不认为咖啡因对你的影响比香槟大。”

“不，”克拉克说，“但咖啡味道更好。”

布鲁斯扬起了眉毛。

“加大概六份奶和六份糖的话，”克拉克承认。

“天啊，”布鲁斯低声说，然后，非常审慎地提醒，“无论发生了什么，千万不要对阿尔弗雷德说这句话。”

克拉克大笑出声，那一刻他瞬间——随它去了。他任凭自己向后倚在真皮座椅上，想着布鲁斯的嘴唇，它所有的曲线和角度；想着他自己解开 _布鲁斯_ 的一颗扣子，然后再一颗，再一颗，再一颗，他在距离布鲁斯不到一英尺的地方，沉溺于幻想带来的电流。

在电梯里，他放任自己注视着布鲁斯：他完美无瑕的线条，他宽阔的肩膀，哥谭的霓虹夜灯映在他脸上，蓝色、黄色、金色。他让自己不要因此而难过。他不知道这一切会如何收尾，露易丝，他的工作，超人，还有所有事。但不知怎的，布鲁斯·韦恩成了那个在其他一切都大步向前之后仍与他保持步调一致的人。克拉克喜欢他，想要他，这没关系。

因此，在电梯叮地到达的时候，他不再浪费时间在迟疑上。他走出电梯，随后布鲁斯走出电梯，门在他们身后嗖嗖阖上；然后克拉克转过身，双手捧住布鲁斯的脸，吻了他。


	2. Chapter 2

 

布鲁斯不常感到惊讶。不过，他模模糊糊地想着，如果有任何人能惊吓到他，那一定是超人，不是吗？

他预料到克拉克会喜欢博物馆，也会喜爱他遇见的每个人——作为超人时，克拉克似乎对公众的关注感到不安；而当他真正与众人一一面对面交谈时，他就很喜欢人们了。布鲁斯知道戴安娜会出席宴会，因为她兼任博物馆的顾问，负责古董鉴定。他也预想到她会像以前一样衷心喜爱克拉克。

（这很不错。当克拉克发现布鲁斯的身份和他犯下的过错，当他意识到布鲁斯对他说了多少次谎话，他就会不再开心了——到目前为止，单是隐瞒不报都已经不可计数，他们相处而布鲁斯没有自我剖白的每一刻都构成了一个、一个又一个新的谎言。克拉克会感到背叛、愤怒、受伤；但他仍旧是超人。他依然会需要可以拜访的亲友，而那个人不会是蝙蝠侠。

但可以是戴安娜。戴安娜当众现身，克拉克显然没能凭自己认出她来——但如果超人真的回归，他将会在除了他死前十分钟置身的灰烬和残骸的烟雾之外的地方再次遇见神奇女侠，而戴安娜没有任何理由去避开他们的重逢。

戴安娜只会撒一次谎，戴安娜会被原谅的。）

晚宴之行按照应有的方式顺利进展，一切都符合计划——至少没有偏离太远而造成问题。布鲁斯总会遇上时间太晚而来不及穿戴制服前去夜巡的时候，今晚的特殊情况是不能及时送克拉克回去。

但克拉克在顶楼入口通道处亲吻他并不属于事先准备过的意外事件。

好在突如其来的吻造成的小障碍没有持续超过一秒，毕竟没有太多决定要做。布鲁斯·韦恩出了名的不擅权衡后果。当有人吻他时，布鲁斯·韦恩从不眨眼，布鲁斯·韦恩只会吻回去。

克拉克从喉咙发出呻吟声，然后渐渐放松到可以气喘吁吁地开口低语，“抱歉，我——我应该先说‘谢谢’之类的话，我不是故意直接——”

布鲁斯·韦恩不会介意。“你很幸运，”布鲁斯让他的声音稍稍沙哑了些，“我有过足够多的练习来控制被魅力十足的男士亲吻的恐惧。”

克拉克笑出声，当他再次倾身时，这一吻更多的像是轻轻掠过，他笑得太开了做不了更多，“是这样吗，”他在他嘴边说，太近了，布鲁斯能感觉到这些词汇，几乎和他能听见的一样。

他听起来不像是想找个台阶下，但无论如何布鲁斯还是给了他一个，“我得承认，”布鲁斯告诉他，“这不是我预料中今晚的走向。”

克拉克向后靠了靠。走廊上光线昏暗，他的眼睛看上去充其量只能算灰色，然而他坚定而毫不动摇的目光却像天空一样蔚蓝。“但我希望你不介意，”他说，嘴角仍然翘着。

“不会，”布鲁斯·韦恩不会在意，“但如果你想道谢，你大可以直接说出来。没必要身体力行。”

克拉克扬起了眉毛，“我不会出于感激跟你上床，”他慢吞吞地说，“我是说，我 _是很_ 感激，但我只是——我只是想要——”

啊。这个道谢本该是 _“感谢你让我度过了一个美好夜晚，我玩儿得很开心”_ ——这很有用。这确实帮上了忙，这段时间来克拉克第一次对他自己和他的生活感觉良好，除了布鲁斯没人能和他分享这份快乐。这就是克拉克：毫无理由的慷慨。

这也是性欲：布鲁斯·韦恩不会拒绝。

（布鲁斯发现他内心不想拒绝，但这不是权衡这个提案的标志，否则他的想法被赋予的权重就太大了。布鲁斯的欲求既不是负面因素也不是正面因素，他的需求和评估完全无关：克拉克的手掌此刻温暖有力地抵着布鲁斯的脸——在车里时，他的大腿贴上了布鲁斯的，布鲁斯几乎为之颤抖——布鲁斯从一开始就不想一个人回到顶层公寓——

保持客观的重点就是，这些情绪都毫无意义。）

而情绪——情绪必定是克拉克提出诉求的原因。他度过了欢乐时光，他想延续这份快乐，而此刻他和布鲁斯·韦恩共处一间顶层套房。布鲁斯引诱他的次数如此之多，克拉克会产生旖念也不足为奇，他可能在心里反问自己“ _为什么不呢？_ ”

“放轻松，”布鲁斯大声说，“这不是面试。‘想要’就是你所需要的全部资格了。”

他朝克拉克咧嘴笑了笑，任凭双睑垂下，向前倾身，克拉克的嘴唇还在大笑中半张着，布鲁斯轻咬了一口他的唇瓣，笑声转为了喘息——布鲁斯单手滑进克拉克的西装外套，把他揽得更近。哦，他要小心些，克拉克是如此火辣，如此 _温顺_ ，老天，他任凭布鲁斯拽着他到处乱跑，仿佛他不是心念一动就能把布鲁斯扔到墙外那样；还有他的 _味道_ ——

（布鲁斯·韦恩对古龙水的品位需要有些狼藉不堪，需要麝香过重、果味太多或是过于浓郁，需要在某一方面太超过。细节决定成败，布鲁斯不能草率行事。

但克拉克闻起来不像布鲁斯·韦恩。克拉克在水池下找到了几乎从没被拿出来过的那瓶，克拉克闻起来像 _布鲁斯_ 。）

 

 

他们黏在一起跌跌撞撞地走到了沙发旁，中途勉强没有撞翻任何东西。克拉克随他的喜好把布鲁斯的头偏斜着，抱着他，亲吻布鲁斯仿佛——仿佛他 _一直_ 想要吻他，仿佛他花了很久幻想具体要如何实施，也许的确是这样：他如此渴望这份亲密，又是如此坦率，在布鲁斯把手沿着他的股间、他的臀肉梭巡而下时，他没有掩饰他的战栗，他从深吻中挣脱出来，抵着布鲁斯的脖颈颤抖地喘息。

“天啊，布鲁斯——”

“来吧，”布鲁斯低声对他说，“我们来找点乐子，”他放松下来坐在克拉克面前的沙发上，然后伸出两根手指分别勾住克拉克前腰的裤袢[7]，“你以前做过这个吗？”

“我以为你说过没有面试呢，”克拉克笑嘻嘻地说，双手沿着布鲁斯的胳膊上滑至肩膀，一只手绕上布鲁斯后颈，好像他想让布鲁斯给他口一管。

考虑到他们的相对位置，布鲁斯不能怪他。

但首先——

“只是随口问问，”布鲁斯说，声音很轻。

克拉克耸耸肩，咬了咬嘴唇，“次数很少。总是——呃，很快。而且大多数都不是和认识的人，那时候我有点东躲西藏，”他详细阐述着，“所以实际上，我没和任何人做超过一次，除了露易丝。”

当然和露易丝一起情况完全不同。克拉克和露易丝当时相爱。

“所以我没做过任何，呃，复杂的事，”克拉克总结道。

“噢，我很乐意保持简单，”布鲁斯说着，腾出一只手，隔着裤子从下至上摩挲克拉克阴茎的长度，克拉克硬得足以让轮廓凸显得非常、非常清楚，他的反应令人头晕目眩：他急促地喘息，喉咙深处发出无助的叹音，眼睛阖上了，整个身体带着稚拙的渴望向着布鲁斯晃动。“所以我究竟会在这下面找到什么呢？”

“我，嗯呃，”克拉克吞咽着，眼睛依然紧闭；他勉力睁开眼，问道，“找到什么？”

“触手？”布鲁斯说，“脊刺？两个——甚至三个——”

“ _没有_ ，”克拉克急忙说，显然跟上了布鲁斯的思绪，“不，神啊，没有那种东西，天哪，布鲁斯——”

“啊，可惜了，”布鲁斯告诉他，“当然了，不是说我不能接受那些，只是又一次人生中小小的失望，”他探究地看了克拉克一眼，半松开手放下克拉克的阴茎，听克拉克喉咙哽住的声音，“嗯，好吧，人生中又好又大的失望。”

“你真是个混蛋，”克拉克说，声音低沉、温暖、欢愉，他推开布鲁斯的手，弯下腰再次吻住了他。

 

[7]裤袢（belt loops），也叫裤耳、带袢etc，就是绱制在裤腰上用来让皮带穿过的那些细小布条，一般裤子是前面2个，左右腰侧各1个，后中央1个，共5个，这里Bruce是伸出两根手指分别勾住了Clark前面的2个袢带

 

这个吻持续了好几分钟——克拉克似乎很轻易的为布鲁斯的嘴唇意乱情迷——布鲁斯探出一只手揽住克拉克一侧的膝窝，随后是另一侧，哄诱克拉克跪上沙发，跨坐在布鲁斯大腿上。再一拉，克拉克落入布鲁斯怀中，带着他全部光辉炽烈的重量；布鲁斯用一只胳膊搂住他的后腰支撑着他，碾磨上他的身体。克拉克发出低沉破碎的叹息，无助地抽搐着，手指沉进布鲁斯肩膀。他从吻中抽身出来，但没离开多远：他把太阳穴和布鲁斯的贴在一起说，“哦，天啊，布鲁斯，”然后他故意把臀部向下卷沉。

那种拖拽感，即便隔着他们的松身长裤，依然激起布鲁斯脊椎里一阵上下窜动的热意；他脑袋向前垂着，胳膊紧紧地搂住克拉克的后背，整个人都试着涌覆在克拉克身上——而他的手秉承着完全相反的目的，正致力于解开克拉克的纽扣，他感叹，“哦，天啊，你，”声音比他预想中稍加喘不过气，但在他终于解开克拉克裤子之后，他再也不在乎自己的声音了。

最好能在他们做的时候穿着大部分衣物，熄灭灯光——他对此是真的 _毫无_ 计划，而所有蝙蝠侠的伤疤和印痕就刻蚀在这件礼服衬衫之下。用手抚摸克拉克的阴茎几乎和亲眼见到它一样美妙，炽烫、坚硬、刚刚开始渗出粘滑——

克拉克叫喊出声，那一瞬间布鲁斯以为这是某种痛呼，因为他立即嚷着，“等等，等等，停一下”——但在布鲁斯完全收回手之前，他握住布鲁斯的手，补充道，“不，这——我只是不想，呃，”他身子稍向后挪，伸手去松布鲁斯的皮带，“你也一起，来吧，你也一起。”

他们笨拙地磕碰了一两次，克拉克忍不住仰头笑了出来；但最终他们还是设法剥开了腰带。布鲁斯瞬间心头诡异地涌上一丝困窘忧虑： _超人_ ，这座远胜人类至臻完美的棱堡，注视着自己的阴茎——看向它，也许能 _看见_ 它，即便是在当下的昏暗混沌中。天啊，他甚至没考虑过如果克拉克愿意，他可以直接看透布鲁斯的衬衫——

但他不会。除非师出有名，克拉克绝不滥用能力。他不会特意错手抓到布鲁斯或是磕绊到他，他是真的不知道会攧撞到什么。他不知道布鲁斯一直在欺骗他。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克问。

布鲁斯对他眨了眨眼睛，他的手臂仍然环抱着克拉克，但他另一只手抵着克拉克胸口，将他稍稍推离了些；什么时候开始推的？布鲁斯止住动作，克拉克也随之静默，带着耐心、困惑和一丝关切凝视着他。

布鲁斯不能流露他心中所想：不能吐露这是多么勾魂摄魄的美妙，不能承认他曾做过几多这样的幻梦，不能表露克拉克决定在门廊吻他，而不是直接返回堪萨斯、徒留布鲁斯一人，他有多么自私的喜悦。克拉克没有要睡布鲁斯，他睡的是布鲁斯· _韦恩_ ，而对布鲁斯·韦恩而言，这仅是个超出期待的欢乐良宵。

最终他只是说，“你真是迷人得无以复加，”在克拉克被逗乐时，他勾着嘴角笑起来，手指插进克拉克发梢，把他拽入一个亲吻。布鲁斯·韦恩认为亲吻颇有乐趣，他不会在意心中感受，也不关心背后内涵。布鲁斯舔过克拉克的唇瓣，又咬了咬柔软的下唇，手掌包裹住两人的分身，品尝克拉克发出的呻吟。

克拉克挺动髋部磨蹭着布鲁斯的手掌，他的阴茎耸动着擦过布鲁斯的手指——这感觉无以伦比，布鲁斯几乎难以承受，没几分钟他感到自己的大腿开始紧绷战栗。克拉克紧紧搂住他，身体弧成一把弯弓，不再激烈地深吻他，而是贴着布鲁斯的嘴唇颤抖喘息，滚烫的脸颊贴着布鲁斯的脸庞。他自胸膛深处咏出呻吟，一声又一声，手指圈握住两句身躯之间布鲁斯的分身——

布鲁斯紧紧阖上双眼，在耀目的华光与疼痛的浪涛中到达高潮，他们只相距咫尺，在喷薄的颤抖中他再次捕获克拉克的唇瓣——克拉克抓抱着他，感叹着，“布鲁斯，哦——我的天，你—— _布鲁斯_ ，”随后他自己也攀至巅峰，随之滚热、喘息、战栗。

他们坐在原地平复呼吸，布鲁斯再次撑开眼睛时，克拉克正朝他微笑，一只手轻柔地贴上他脸颊，“嗯，我不知道你怎么想，”克拉克说，低头瞥了一眼，“但我确实需要洗个澡。”

布鲁斯也需要。咬文嚼字地说，必须要。即便光亮熹微，克拉克脸上的表情也无容误解，那神态是在邀他先一起清理，几分钟后再彼此弄脏。很容易想象水幕之下的情景，克拉克浑身湿透，闪着水泽，卷曲的头发贴在前额——

但克拉克不能看到他脱下衬衫的样子。

“怎么样？”克拉克说。

布鲁斯·韦恩朝他笑了笑，语气排斥，“不，我就不了，你去吧。西浴室应该没问题——我四处找找，看能不能给你翻出几条毛巾。”

 

 

这不成问题。克拉克轻易接纳了布鲁斯的异议。布鲁斯明确知晓阿尔弗雷德存放多余毛巾的地点，因此他可以花十分钟时间迅速清洁自己，脱得只剩下衬衫和长裤；花五分钟等待西浴室的水声停止；再静候两分钟，确保从表面上看不出他在掐算时间。

如果不绕路他能省下两分钟，但那样克拉克也许会再次邀约共浴。

（布鲁斯不相信自己会拒绝他第二次。）

布鲁斯在西浴室门上敲击出“剃须理发[8]”的电码，克拉克打开门，挑起一侧的眉毛，直接 _开口_ 接上，“二十五美分[8]。”

“噢，我觉得你可以稍微多收一点入场费，”布鲁斯打趣，他偏着头：克拉克不由自主地把大部分身体藏在门后，但布鲁斯依然能一览他胸口的风光——

“我不会问你愿意付多少的，”克拉克干巴巴地说，伸手去拿布鲁斯怀里一叠毛巾中最顶上那条，“你只会给我你能想出的最尴尬的回答，”但布鲁斯似乎不必回答，因为克拉克的脖颈、耳朵、颌角全都染上了绯红，并不仅仅源自水汽的余温。

（ _你如此懂我_ 。这是自然反应，但仅是想想都心头刺痛。）

“我得为自己辩护，让你难堪是真的饶有乐趣。”布鲁斯说，随后笑出来。

“我不确定这在法庭上是否站得住脚，”克拉克喃喃，仿佛自言自语，随后他转过身，用毛巾裹护住他的臀部——晶亮撩人的单侧臀瓣于布鲁斯面前闪现，布鲁斯敢打赌他甚至不是有意为之。神啊。“那么，”克拉克说，“ _这_ 是要把我绑回飞机的意思？”

他在调侃，但当他回头看向布鲁斯时，他眼角眉梢都泄露出一丝惊疑不定。布鲁斯忆起他的措辞： _总是，呃，很快_ ；而和露易丝一起时不用速战速决。克拉克从没考虑过他能否在某处过夜，答案总是显而易见的。

这意味着由布鲁斯来制定他们之间的基本规则。把克拉克踹出门外就和把他除了浴巾什么都没穿的拖回主卧室一样激烈，而热切并不是现下的正确反应。

（激烈热切意味着用情至深。）

“取决于你，”布鲁斯轻描淡写地说，随后歪了歪头，“我的意思是，如果想离开你可以自己飞回去，如果你想留下——西卧室向你敞开。”他倾身向前，一手撑住浴室门，一手挑起克拉克的下巴，转过他的脸颊印上亲吻：一个称心快意的吻，狠狠用力但不越界成为缠绵，纵情享受但并未沦陷其中。

然后布鲁斯松手，微笑，独自前往主卧室。

 

[8] 出自Bo Diddley被称为“Shave And A Haircut, Two Bits”的著名节奏，有时被用做敲门暗号，在摩尔斯代码中表示为"dah-di-di-dah-di, di-dit" ( –··–·   ·· )。Bruce在门上敲击了“shave and a haircut（字面意思为“剃须理发”）”的代码，克拉克打开门直接开口说“Two bits（字面意思“二十五美分”）

 

这就是结束了。克拉克留下来用了早餐；阿尔弗雷德尽力克制瞟向布鲁斯的眼神，只意味深长地瞥了一两眼；随后克拉克飞回家，带着一片残影从顶楼阳台上冲上云霄。

两天之后，文书终于落实，法庭批复下达。合法存活的克拉克肯特被星球日报大都会分部重新雇佣，在布鲁斯的安排下，六个月的欠付薪资被转入他重开的新银行账户。

他和露易丝一直合住的公寓已被转租，当然了，租约临近到期，露易丝奔赴韩国，没有任何续签的必要。

（ _不能独自在旧地徘徊_ ，玛莎对布鲁斯提及此事时这般置评。布鲁斯从未掌握过继续前行的艺术，庄园的断壁残垣便是明证。人要放下过往，他能理解，但只能从理性上。如若克拉克生前曾和他共享一个居所，唯一真正该问的是，他会把它就此封存在玻璃罩子后面，还是从此住进里面空耗朝朝暮暮。）

但克拉克会毫无困难的找到新的去处，即便到头来是一栋韦恩建筑[9]的大楼。

而这就是结束了。布鲁斯没有理由长期飞往斯莫威尔，克拉克也不再需要他的襄助。他们以后彼此再见，会在韦恩企业的活动中，也许——在新闻发布会或是有报道价值的剪彩仪式上。他们会成为曾经共度良夜、随后愈发疏远的泛泛之交。布鲁斯看不出还有其他可能。

所以当他听到有人轻敲顶层公寓的玻璃，抬头看见克拉克在阳台上向他挥手时，他吃了一惊——又一次，布鲁斯懊丧地想。

 

[9] 韦恩建筑 Wayne Construction，韦恩集团旗下的负责房产、建造、城建的机构；曾参与建设哥谭市的轨道交通系统

 

“嘿，”克拉克打招呼，布鲁斯梭开阳台的门，朝他挑了挑眉毛，“呃，抱歉——这样貌似比从正门过来要方便些？”

他面带微笑低下头，仿佛有些腼腆——仿佛他不像他是超人时那样仅仅是具有无法抵挡的伟力：框架眼镜，格子衬衫，蓬乱卷发，露齿甜笑，面颊红润，随风吹拂。窗外的风景至臻完美，无垠蓝天在他头顶尽情伸展，日头西坠，金色的阳光折出一抹赤红，大都会于他身后粼粼闪光——

布鲁斯隐约想着，这就是他误判的地方。克拉克现在重获职位，在大都会工作生活。他们之间的距离，置之不顾，自然会渐行渐远。但克拉克不会放任不理，克拉克只会觉得他们比以前相隔更近。

“对你而言，我确信如此，”布鲁斯大声问，“出了问题？”

“没有没有，”克拉克回答，“没那回事，”他停下来把眼镜推回鼻子上。

（ _神啊_ 。）

“他们今晚打算在报社为我举办一场‘哎呀，你没死，欢迎回来’的派对，我在想也许你没什么安排——或者说，”克拉克笑着补充，“没什么你假装有、好让我铩羽而归的安排——”

最糟的是，这甚至不是话术，不是陷阱，布鲁斯可以挂上懊恼的笑对他说， _事实上，我确实有个会议_ ，而克拉克会接受这个说辞——会相信他。

会重返此地，再度邀约。

除非布鲁斯让他死心。假使他对克拉克不理不睬，甩出最简单粗暴的解释—— _克拉克，我是个重要人物，我没时间浪费在这种破事上_ ——克拉克会掉头离去，不再返还，布鲁斯可以保证。他应当直接这么说，但——

但如果真出了什么后续问题，如果文书、职位或是公寓出了麻烦，而布鲁斯已经宣称不再搭理克拉克的事——布鲁斯要用什么论点来介入解决？克拉克又有什么理由任他插手呢？

不行。最好时常点头，借此让克拉克维持现状：保持距离，不近不远，近到布鲁斯能密切关照情况，远到——

远到可以把伤害降到最轻。

“你来得不巧，”布鲁斯干巴巴地说，“我像鸟一样闲。[10]”

克拉克被逗笑了，伸出胳膊紧紧握住布鲁斯手肘稍上方的上臂，“你这么说还真稀奇。”

“你在干什——克拉克，会被人看到的—— _克拉克_ ——”

 

[10] "I'm free as the proverbial bird." 布鲁斯这里是引用了 “free as a bird”

 

“人们真的不像你想象中那样频繁的抬头张望，”克拉克说，他们安全降落在星球日报的直升机停机坪上，“尤其是我不突破声障的时候。”

“是啊，我看得出‘克制’是你的中间名，”布鲁斯低声回应。

“我下次会给你更多预警，我保证，”克拉克说，随后酒窝浮现在脸上，欢快又无理，“你真该看看自己的脸，来，让我——”

他走近，手伸进布鲁斯发梢。他最开始的几次拨弄可能确实只为理顺发丝，但随后动作慢了下来。布鲁斯看见他吞咽，他的手指休憩于布鲁斯颈背，目光在布鲁斯脸上往来梭巡。

“我感到这次邀请背后有某种不可告人的动机，”布鲁斯说，声音比他的本意稍低。

克拉克歪着头，咬着下唇，仿佛他知道布鲁斯有多想有个借口看向他的唇瓣，然后耸耸肩，松弛下来，“我——喜欢上次的事态进展。”

“那样度过夜晚确实不错，”布鲁斯听见自己说，克拉克的笑容转为阳光一样灿烂，拉着布鲁斯的手腕，领着他走向天台的门。

 

 

当报社的其他员工意识到刚刚究竟是谁和克拉克一起走进办公室时，气氛陷入了尴尬的沉默——但布鲁斯·韦恩对韦恩娱乐及其下属公司没有直接责任。他微笑着挥手说，“别紧张，我放了我自己的假。”过了一会儿，大家的注意力大都转回了克拉克身上。

事实证明克拉克并没有改述或是夸大其词：蛋糕上逐字逐词的用打着圈儿的糖霜字母写着“哎呀，你没死——欢迎回来！”佩里·怀特仔细地给克拉克切了一块，感叹号整齐的码在正中间，佩里清了清喉咙说，“很高兴你没事，肯特。”

“感谢您，先生。”

佩里用蛋糕刀指着他，“这是巧克力味的，就算你不喜欢也只能将就着忍受它，没人会把你剩下的那块‘哎呀你没死’带回家。”

“明白，先生。”克拉克说。

从他挖蛋糕的方式判断，这不是问题——他吃蛋糕发出的声音是——

（佩里端出切好的蛋糕时，布鲁斯接过了一块，这样他无所适从的手就能有点事做。）

克拉克朝佩里咧嘴一笑，对罗恩·特鲁普[11]的“僵尸克拉克”模仿秀大笑出声，接受了凯特·格兰特[12]的拥抱；但他从不远离布鲁斯超过几英尺。他也在持续地 _看向_ 布鲁斯——一开始只是匆匆一瞥，仿佛是在确认布鲁斯是否还在周围。但他的注视逐渐变得漫长缠绵，目光呈现出深沉和炙热，不难猜出他心里在想什么。

每次有人过来拍他的肩膀、给他拥抱、说他们很高兴他没事的时候，他就能从旖念中回过神来，他大笑，低下头，每一次都变得更脸红一些，有些内疚、双颊通红、面带微笑。

（在克拉克找借口离开并收下剩下的蛋糕时，这甚至不算什么预兆了。带着有些过于激动而不能算作听之任之的情绪，布鲁斯知道他们离开后会发生什么。）

 

[11] 罗恩·特鲁普( _Ron Troupe_ )，星球日报记者，初次登场于 _Adventures of Superman_ #480

[12] 凯特·格兰特（ _Cat Grant_ ），星球日报八卦专栏作家，初次登场于 _Adventures of Superman_ #424

 

他试着劝说克拉克打出租车回去，哪怕只是看在蛋糕份上；但克拉克只是笑了笑，揽住他的腰吻住了他，然后他俩都从地面上升起来，他的舌头还埋在布鲁斯嘴里，当他终于退开时，他贴在布鲁斯耳边低喃，“用飞的更快。”

他们没有坐出租车。

飞行或许耗时短暂，但贴近克拉克的身体，紧塞在他臂弯里，仍是一种折磨。克拉克带着两人绕圈、下降、减速带来的晃动不可谓不像拉着钩爪线的末端——因此布鲁斯在落地时谨慎地像任何不习惯这种降落感的人一样磕绊了一下。

“还好吗？”克拉克说，随后，轻松地，“让我去把蛋糕放好——”

他模糊成虚影离开，在短短的一息时间内又以同样的迅速返回，把布鲁斯按在阳台栏杆上，再次亲吻他——

“进屋吧，来吧，”在喘息的间隙里布鲁斯说，他伸手绕过克拉克拨开阳台的门；克拉克羞怯地朝他笑了，拽着布鲁斯西装外套的翻领走进顶层公寓。

“那么，”克拉克说，清了清嗓子，“这次，有什么——特别计划吗？”

布鲁斯假装在思考，其实他已经忙着解克拉克的皮带了，“好吧，”布鲁斯说，手伸进克拉克腰带里，听着克拉克的喘息，“我在想我们也许可以——”他的手小心地四处游走，滑过克拉克的臀瓣，收回手，再摸回去，“稍微开开你的眼界。”

他并没有真的把指尖探进去，但克拉克还是吓了一跳，猛地抵住布鲁斯的腿缝，屏住呼吸，“好——好的，”克拉克说，声线之前稍微颤抖了些，“按你说的做。”

“我的荣幸，相信我，”布鲁斯说，确保声音深情款款蛊惑人心；克拉克对着他的下巴笑了出来，再次把他拽进一个深吻。

 

 

所以克拉克喜欢和布鲁斯·韦恩同床共枕，希望那不止一次。这没问题，这说得通：布鲁斯是方圆千里内除了莱克斯·卢瑟和克拉克的母亲之外，唯一认识超人的人。他住所便利，从不抗拒好时光，克拉克在他身边可以得到放松——如果他愿意，他可以漂浮、飞行、加速，也可以悠闲地告诉他一个位于他们楼下十五层的女性刚刚在电话里谈论的趣事。

布鲁斯似乎毫无理由去反对。布鲁斯·韦恩认为克拉克的肉体吸引力十足，这一点已经被彻底坐实；两人的关系非常随意，就像布鲁斯·韦恩的所有关系一样。而且——

（如果他不能承认真相，他就无法弥补。）

——这在布鲁斯每次转身都会盯着杰森的制服、不想独自枯坐在蝙蝠洞的夜晚，省去了他另寻他人的麻烦。克拉克大部分时间都对自己的能力有所抑制，布鲁斯间接地在数十个方面证实了这一点；但他似乎也在关注着，或许是倾听着顶层公寓。四次有三次布鲁斯到达那里后，克拉克不久就会出现在阳台上。而布鲁斯总是让他进门。

 

 

布鲁斯在第一次中定下的随意基调是个出色的开局——执行它实际上允许了一定程度的自发性。如果克拉克期待能和赤裸的布鲁斯上床，不慌不忙，那是不可能发生的；布鲁斯需要准备，他需要拿出布鲁斯·韦恩计划着解开扣子时使用的那种精准遮蔽的乳胶，黏合伤口并光滑边缘，再用遮瑕膏和粉底遮盖住任何布鲁斯·韦恩不该有的淤伤。

但是手活、口交、指交还有少许粗糙的磨蹭，都可以在不经受重大风险的情况下完成。布鲁斯甚至可以时不时和克拉克做爱，只要布鲁斯的衬衫还套在身上——只要克拉克不试着把布鲁斯的裤子推到大腿中央以下，只要布鲁斯在最近的夜巡里没有伤到臀部或是后腰。

他们之间的配合相当良好。克拉克当然有能力挑战重力——但第一次他做不到，布鲁斯把他从地板上举了起来，他发出一声小小的惊叹，攥住布鲁斯的肩膀。

（这是个错误，布鲁斯没想到，他只是 _想要_ ——

但可想而知，布鲁斯·韦恩对这种事会感到虚荣，当克拉克握着他的胳膊颤巍巍地说，“布鲁斯，你——你能——？”布鲁斯所要做的就是对他洋洋自得的笑，眨眨眼，把他举抱得更高些靠在顶层公寓的墙上。

“我承认，我们不可能都是超人，”他贴着克拉克的喉咙低声说，“但请相信我：我还是在锻炼的。”）

这不是问题。布鲁斯能处理。

 

 

他甚至无需忧心发生的频率。他仍有责任——仍须定期夜巡。他不是每天晚上都坐在顶层等候克拉克。

诚然，有时候夜巡几乎颗粒无收。目前媒体投向戴安娜的关注还不多，但神奇女侠的名号已经在大都会更广阔的地区对犯罪活动有所影响。有时候布鲁斯在静默中独自蹲伏在屋顶上，什么也没想，只想着克拉克这会儿是否正聆听着顶楼房间里的动静，然后一无所获——他是否会感到失落。

也有时候，原型机器人会从莱克斯工业紧闭的大楼里猛冲而出。

布鲁斯对这款机器人印象相当深刻：移动速度快，爬坡能力强，他不曾意识到莱克斯工业已经设法在这般尺寸的机器人上完成了高水平的协调性。

他瞬间就赶上了它，但提前时间意味着它其实是在等他——它在爬升过程中从建筑物某处撕下了一根混凝土桩，且瞄得很准。他躲闪着，但只能险险避开，而且必须扭转身体，把身子抛掷到屋顶上才能做到。就在他正要支撑着把自己推起来时，那玩意儿的其中一只机械臂环上了他的胸膛，把他举抬起来扔了出去——

他的手放在万能腰带上准备抓钩，但最后他不需要了：在他从屋檐之下十几英尺的地方直坠而下之前，戴安娜接住了他。

“你好，久违了，”她顽皮地在他耳边说，随后他们俩都在屋顶着陆——从他们经过的弧线判断，她是从隔壁的矮楼跃过来的。

“时机不错，”布鲁斯对她说，然后及时把身体猛地侧向一边，避开机器人的下一次冲锋。

她身披斗篷，头戴帽子——他们还在摸索前行的道路，试图弄清他们到底想让正义联盟成为什么、做什么、代表什么，戴安娜决定最好暂时保持低调。但这丝毫没有减慢她的速度：布鲁斯发射了本来用来自救的绳索，抓钩勾住机器人伸展出的一只手臂，将其拽至一边，戴安娜趁机飞身而至，把另一只机械臂完全撕裂了。

“你知道发生了什么吗？”戴安娜在金属的嘎吱声和火花的嘶嘶声中大声问他，同时在机器人可以被称为胸部的地方猛击了几拳。

“功率骤增，”布鲁斯回答，“卢瑟入狱后这栋楼就被封停了，显然莱克斯工业没有完全清理干净地下室。”

“粗心大意，”戴安娜笑着说，然后俯身一跃——单手直接击穿机器人身侧的镶板，扯出一大把电路板和电线。

这不足以使机器人完全停摆，但她一定弄坏了某些对其运动功能至关重要的零件，它似乎再也无法弥补被扯断的手臂失去的重量，也无法改变另一只手臂被定住的事实，它很快就倾翻了。

戴安娜扔下了手上那把零件，随后——来了——她看向布鲁斯，脸庞在机器人不断溅射的电火花中明暗反光，她说，“你还是没有告诉他。”

这就是戴安娜：布鲁斯任凭自己闭上双眼。自博物馆晚宴以来，她每隔一段时间就会提起此事。他开始认为判决会比她的耐心、她无声的谅解更容易接受。

“他不需要知道，”布鲁斯说。不知怎的，对戴安娜说这句话听起来十分单薄。

（她今晚没用过套索，但它仍挂在她腰间。）

（这不是谎言。）

（ _不是_ 。）

戴安娜说，“你要知道，你不可能永远瞒着他，”布鲁斯想过如果她语气恼怒该作何回应，但她没有生气。

他 _不可能_ 永远瞒着克拉克。无论他预料到多少可能性，无论他的深思熟虑包括了多少紧急情况，宇宙总是一次又一次的向他证明，总有一些事是他算不到的。总有一些事他要到为时已晚才追悔莫及。

“我知道，”布鲁斯表示赞同。

戴安娜深深地看了他一眼，简单地搂了搂他的肩膀，刚好用了能够透过装甲清晰感受到的力量。她说，“我们去看看源头处有没有更多，”新闻直升机的轰鸣声已经赶上了他们，布鲁斯点点头，走下屋顶。

 

 

（他可以告诉克拉克。也许。

死而复生之后克拉克就没见过蝙蝠侠——甚至从第一天之后就再没问起过蝙蝠侠的事，至少没问过布鲁斯。要猜出他所思所感是不可能的。如果有任何理由相信这不会是一场灾难，去认为克拉克仍然可能接受他作为布鲁斯提供的帮助，和作为蝙蝠侠的他一起合作——

如果进展糟糕，那分析就毫无意义了。明晰情况只能决定灾难何时发生，而不是灾难的严重程度。如果克拉克会被激怒，那么布鲁斯无论是主动承认还是被迫发现，他所要承担的责任都是相同的，而他的过错无法被还原、抹去或是弥补。在这一点上，这些谎言甚至让之前的谋杀未遂都黯然失色，而布鲁斯还能做什么来赎罪呢？

布鲁斯无法获得克拉克的原谅，而祈求他的谅解——说服克拉克在完全不值得的地方准予许可，连想一想都让他惊骇。

但如果这对克拉克来说没那么重要；如果他只是惊惶不安，但最后伤口没有深到让他痛苦——

也许。布鲁斯会仔细考虑。）

 

 

第二天晚上是个克拉克之夜。布鲁斯听到他在阳台降落，想知道克拉克能否听见他对此回应的无助心跳；随后他起身打开阳台的门，看到了克拉克的脸庞。

“怎么了？”他说，克拉克抬起头来。

“哦——没事，”克拉克立刻说，眼睛迷茫地微微睁大。该死，该死。布鲁斯迅速缓和了表情。“我只是，”克拉克咬住嘴唇，把目光移开，望向窗外下方的城市，“我只是在思考，关于——再次成为超人。”

搞得好像布鲁斯·韦恩能提出有用的意见一样。但话说回来，克拉克心目中全世界只有两个人可以谈及此事，（如果他知道戴安娜也知道他的身份，就会是三个了——但他不知道，暂时还不知道。）所以这也不是那么意外。

布鲁斯扬起眉毛，做了个沉思的表情，然后耸了耸肩，“你考虑了些什么？”

“我就是想，”克拉克说，没有开场白，随后他低下头，伸手拨了拨头发，发出了不算是发笑的嗤声，“我几乎希望我不想。我觉得如果我能确定我立下的决心不是出自错误的原因，就能更容易做决定。”

布鲁斯假装惊讶（这不难），“克拉克肯特，童子军？错误的原因？”

“有时候很困难，”克拉克说，“但我确实喜欢帮助他人，如果我能做些什么而我选择不去做——”他中断发言，摇了摇头，垂下了眼帘，“我不认为我会感到自在。我想我不行。但我——你是对的，”

“我很多时候都是对的，克拉克，”布鲁斯说，带着得意的笑容，“你得更具体点。”

克拉克翻了个白眼，用手背拍了拍布鲁斯的肘弯；随后他的脸又变得冷静，非常接近超人刀雕斧琢般的严肃表情，这让布鲁斯想把目光移开，“全球毁灭的震中，”他平静地说，“那是你说的，你是对的，而且——”他又摇摇头，下巴突然绷紧了，“佐德来到这个星球的唯一原因就是我，卢瑟把他带回人间的唯一原因是为了除掉我——这就是为什么蝙蝠侠——”

“你是要我相信 _蝙蝠侠_ 的决定比你更好？”布鲁斯反问，带着这些字句配得上的难以置信的冷笑，“你也有座桥要卖给我吗？[13]”

“我带来了危险，仅仅通过——”克拉克开始反驳，表情执拗，但他没能继续，布鲁斯用手捂住了他的嘴。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯说，“试图测量负空间是徒劳的。如果你从没来过地球，也许佐德会放过我们——那又怎样？卢瑟永远不会是个乐呵呵适应环境的杂货店职员。如果没有你，一打更糟糕的灾难可能会发生。或者一打更美好的——不过我现在就可以告诉你，我对此表示怀疑。”

在布鲁斯手掌边沿，克拉克的眼神变得柔软。

“你无法得知，”布鲁斯告诉他，“没人能知道。别跟自己玩那种博弈，你总是会输。”

克拉克清了清嗓子，手指环住布鲁斯的手腕，推开了一点点。

“不行，”布鲁斯拒绝，把手按在原处，“点头或摇头，你想要对人施以援手？”

克拉克点头。

“你认为成为超人能最好的实施援助？”

克拉克静默了一会儿，目光忽明忽暗地看着布鲁斯，挪开，又转回来，随后——更缓慢地——他点点头。

“那就成为超人，”布鲁斯说，“但如果你不得不停止做超人，就停下来。”他趁机松开手，手掌转而贴在克拉克下颌线上，克拉克保持了安静，“你为了救我们而 _死_ 。你不欠任何人任何你不想付出的事。”

这些不是什么克拉克应该会感到意外的言论；但他脸上略过一丝怪异而难以读懂的表情，然后莫名其妙地，他把布鲁斯向后推到阳台门上，狠狠地吻住了他，太用力了以至于布鲁斯分了点心思期望玻璃门能承受这个吻。

 

[13] 原文" _Do you have a bridge to sell me, too?_ " 这里是指著名诈骗犯[George C. Parker](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_C._Parker)向有钱人兜售布鲁克林大桥(Brooklyn Bridge)“使用权”的经典骗局；"I've got a bridge to sell you"这一表述用作形容人傻钱多、容易被骗

 

* * *

 

 

和布鲁斯在一起不可思议的轻松。

克拉克几乎为这份惊异之情感到难过。这只是——不知何故这似乎出了差错，克拉克完全脱轨：脑子一热和布鲁斯上了床，之后才真正学着喜欢他；而他们甚至没有约会过，顺序全颠倒了。

但克拉克很确定他们是朋友。别的不谈，他很确信布鲁斯喜欢他的外表，享受和他亲吻，以他独有的怪异冷淡方式关心着他。这使克拉克感到些许内疚，但也是一种——解脱，因为烦心之事都可以放置不提。他一直想放缓步调，想和布鲁斯的交往细水长流，但布鲁斯总是太迅速把他们推上更高的档位，而一旦布鲁斯的手摸进他裤子里，提出异议简直难乎其难。克拉克估摸着再过几周，在新鲜、热辣和激情稍稍退却之后，他们就会稳定下来。

而这——这让克拉克感到真实的被锚定；让克拉克感觉活着。

他想到布鲁斯会对“克拉克再次成为超人”论列是非，他也猜到那会直截了当。只是他没料到他的言论会这么体贴妥当——他没料到它会如此真诚友善。

 

 

（那晚他们在地板上做爱了，就在阳台门里侧——克拉克本该对这份急切更窘迫些，但当时他忙着把布鲁斯夹在两腿之间，没有空间分给尴尬。

随后，很快，也没有空间用来思考了。）

 

 

他不想仓促行事。第一次成为超人非他所愿，不完全是。佐德强迫超人出现：世界的命运掌握在他手中，不管是否甘愿，他都必须走出荫蔽现身人前。

不过，这次不同。他已经考虑了好几天——老实说，好几周了。最开始他规避新闻，带着充满是负罪感的如释重负；这份轻松让他感到自私，但他挽回自己的生活都已经困难重重。

但后来情况日渐好转。布鲁斯从天而降，还有那场晚宴，频繁的噩梦渐渐远去了。随后他又搬回了大都会，于星球日报重获原职。在他供职于报社时他不能再刻意充耳不闻。他开始跑一些被分配到的小新闻，佩里最初派给克拉克几件任务都属于民生方向，没什么重磅事件；他也许只愿意分给他那些，也许是在试着关照他。

但信息开始一点点地重新渗透进来。然后他发现了蝙蝠侠相关的头条。

不是什么大事：在一幢被封停的莱克斯工业大楼，某些前沿科技产物因电气故障被意外激活，蝙蝠侠现身，还有一位没人拍到清晰照片的神秘斗篷人士，可能是那位在超人死后在大都会舞台亮相的新超级英雄——

克拉克无法阻止自己查阅更多相关资料。

这一次，蝙蝠侠没有给任何人打上烙印；这一次，两个英雄通力合作，彼此协助。尽管死亡的阴霾曾一度让记忆黯然，但克拉克的确记得被刺穿前十分钟，不必独自撑在地球和毁灭之间的体验是多么美好。卢瑟被捕，蝙蝠侠似乎真的在给“团队合作”和“不给人留下终身疮疤”这些概念一个公道，和过去大相径庭。

所以这一次，也许他们能走上正轨。

克拉克想要尝试。而且——神啊，这很荒谬，但布鲁斯的正面意见，他的信赖，他的信心——仿佛黄太阳光照亮了克拉克，直到目前他还笨拙地沉浸其中。

因此他又静待了一天，等待他头脑稍加清醒，等待他能判断出自我质疑是否会卷土重来，等候这份光芒褪去。

 

 

它照耀如初。

 

 

作为确保他没有酿下大祸的最后手段，他在随后一次与露易丝的通话中提了此事。（当他试着和妈妈探讨时，她只是问他是否和布鲁斯谈过，他解释说他有，并重述了布鲁斯的话。她自顾自笑笑，随后抬头拍拍克拉克的脸颊说，“嗯，你知道我同意他的说法，亲爱的。”）

他说完情况后屏住了呼吸——从人类身上习得的习惯，他思及这点几乎笑出声。

不过他可不能笑，电话对面露易丝陷入了令人忧心的沉默。

他听见她深吸一口气，突然开口说，“噢，克拉克——”

“露易丝，”他迅速应答，但她立刻笑了，于是他停了下来，眨着眼睛，“露易丝？”

“哦，天啊，我真没办法告诉你我听到你这么说有多开心，”她说，又笑出声，“我知道你在成为超人方面不总是坚定无疑，但你是如此热爱帮助他人——你从没想过要把披风束之高阁。”

克拉克局促不安地挠着后颈，尽管露易丝看不见他。当舆论变得非常不利时，她曾经试探着提过几次——

（不知道有没有可能，你爱我，同时做你自己）

但他那时只想转移她的注意力。

“自从你回来之后，你就——对此不发一言，我不认为我该给你压力，”她补充道，随后吐露心声，“但你不知道，我是真的很想提。现在，看！我根本不需要说了。噢，克拉克，我真开心。”

她听起来的确如此：电话对面传来的声音温暖、轻柔而喜悦。克拉克放开能力，刹那间，似乎她就在房间里与他并肩而立——她的心跳，稳定而真诚；她的呼吸，几不可闻地轻笑着；她从脸上拨开一绺乱发，发丝摩擦发出索索声。

“和往常一样，你的时机总是掐得刚刚好，”她说。克拉克眨了眨眼睛，回到大都会，街道的喧嚷再次清晰呈现，露易丝的声音远在人群之外。

“哦？”

“我有点事跟你说，还没最终确定，但我——我正在考虑，而且似乎我应该告诉你，”

这字句本身就有种不祥之感，但她的语气，比起真有什么厄运发生，更像是她正在绞尽脑汁小心措辞。

“是的？”克拉克提示她继续说。

“佩里希望留一个外派记者在韩国，至少再呆三个月，”露易丝说，“不是非得是我——他给了我一个机会回大都会休息一段时间，他可以派其他人过来。”

克拉克阖上眼帘，“但你想留下，”

露易丝犹豫了一瞬，“我确实想，”她表示同意，“我已经建立了一些很好的人脉，其他人过来怕是要从头开始；而且你知道我讨厌不跟完整个故事，小镇男孩。”

“我知道，”克拉克说，他把手机握得更紧了些，等待着绝望袭来，等待着那种百爪挠心、蠢蠢不安、翻江倒海地渴盼她能收回决定的汹涌情绪——但那没有出现。那些都没有出现。他又补充了一句，“这太了不起了，”他是真心的，不是强颜欢笑，“这——露易丝，这太棒了，我真为你高兴。”

“我们俩没聊过……但我知道我是想等我回来之后我们再谈谈——”

“我们仍然会的，”克拉克说，“别担心，”不知何故他从没谈及登门拜访：他曾自欺欺人，认为这是因为他不确定能力是否恢复；现在早已不是如此，但他依然没有提。他曾经害怕，也许——被告知她已经走远很难接受，但依然比亲眼目睹她抛下他走了多远要容易得多。

现在他不再害怕了。

“在那之前——我会过来看你，”他告诉她，“周末之类的，你有空的时候。喝点咖啡，你可以带我逛逛首尔。”

“我想我能帮你安排好，”露易丝低声说，语气温柔；克拉克对着电话咯咯笑出声，心想他在空中飞行的所有时间里，从来没有如此轻快过。

 

 

他刚挂断和露易丝的通话，就打给了妈妈——她一定留着那套制服，他想象不出它还能在哪儿。

“当然啦！”她回道，听起来仅因他的提问就十分愉悦，“当然，我没把它和你的其他物件放在一块儿，它在地下室的另一边。”随后他听到地下室门开合的吱嘎声，鞋跟跺在顶部台阶时妈妈发出的轻声咒骂，她心不在焉地补了一句，“蝙蝠侠直到把它修补好才把它送过来，”

克拉克差点掉了手机，“什么？”

“噢——”妈妈说，古怪地叹着气，她清了清嗓子，“对的，我没告诉你。那个飞船，回南极洲去了。在我搞清楚卢瑟先生还有发生所有事之后，我问他们能不能在任何旁人试图研究它之前把它从城里弄走——我是说，蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠。”

克拉克还记得长剑、圆盾和辉煌的套索；从照片上的斗篷人士来看，身高大差不离，他应该已经猜到了，“他们用那个名号称呼她吗？”

“她跟我说作为代称，这个名号和其他的没区别，”妈妈回答，语气随意，声音中带着一丝笑意，仿佛她俩的对话是上次她邀请神奇女侠来吃早午餐时发生的。克拉克略带惊愕地摇了摇头。

“他们做到了，”克拉克接上话茬。

“它损坏了，”妈妈说，“但还能飞。而在我——把你弄干净，从制服里剥出来之后，蝙蝠侠就把它拿去了。我不知道他是怎么用飞船处理它的，但他一周之后带着它回来了，而且”她暂停下来，呼吸加深，她继续说，“上面的洞不见了，”呼吸平稳起来，“啊，在这儿呢，”随之传来刮擦声，费力的轻微咕哝声，最后她舒了口气。

“太好了——谢谢，”克拉克说。

“当然，”妈妈热情地告诉他，“过来拿吧，你可以留下来吃晚饭。”

 

 

再次拿到制服，他每个毛孔都知道成为超人只是时间问题。妈妈说的没错：那个破洞 _确实_ 消失了，甚至没有血迹残留。克拉克轻扯布料，旋扭查验，增加强度，他感觉不到疵点。无论蝙蝠侠做了什么，它效果良好。

将会与蝙蝠侠再次面对面的念头让他感到怪异而紧绷。他本该能更加从容地尽弃前嫌——战斗发生的那天，他做到了，因为一个大得多的麻烦就杵在那儿向他们怒吼，没时间浪费在琐碎的纠葛上。即便扣除克拉克错过的半年，那件事也已经过去好几个月，他应该走出来了。

但不知为何他不能——

（很黑；很黑而他动弹不得，他被关在什么东西里，某种盒子）

（他被压在某物 _下面_ ，蝙蝠侠的靴子，他不能呼吸，无法逃脱）

（他拼命地推挤，但就是不能 _出去_ ）

——做到真的释然。每每思及，他的心脏就会不安躁动，他的双手会握紧成拳，直到指节发白。

但他是超人。超人从不怀恨在心，超人和愿意与他合作的人共事，协作是值得的，只要能拯救生命。而这才是真正重要的。

他披上制服，整装待发，期盼感战栗般震荡过全身——随后，在他从报社大楼下班回家的路上，他看见四辆、五辆警车在拐角处呼啸而过，他完全明白自己将行之事。

 

 

仿佛这座城市想要帮克拉克迅速适应：过了两个街区，他意识到前行的方向将指往何处，果然，警车开始汇合，警方在历史悠久的第一大都会银行[14]周围已经设下了警戒。克拉克止住动作——噢，在他死前，这里至少遭遇过三四次抢劫未遂。他差不多是在例行公事。

他的听力越过挤在护栏外的人群，人们发出“那是 _超人_ ”的惊叹和叫喊——他尽量不让自己分心。（他们听起来为见到他而欢呼雀跃，人们——人们 _想要_ 他归来。）

至少有二十个盗贼：组织良好的团伙，不过任何试图挑战第一大都会的人通常都 _有所_ 筹谋。银行里还有其他身影，身覆斗篷之人在歹徒身后飕飕略过，猛力出拳但不取性命——另外，某个身形更加厚重、行动稍加鬼祟的人追上了他们，他释出抓钩借力，落下轻柔的 _砰铛_ 声。

蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠和这位神奇女侠，他们今天大概率不需要超人的协助，但现在是让他们知道超人还活着的最佳时机。

他俩合作良好。既然在克拉克死后的时光里他们一直通力协作打击犯罪，这并不意外；而克拉克离去的时间里大都会能有所依仗的想法让人舒畅。当他跟上他们的脚步时，一半的窃贼已经倒下——自动武器的炮火无害地在神奇女侠护腕上咣当作响，随后一片阴影越过头顶，伴着电缆的嘶嘶声，在场的枪支突然从持有者的手中飞跃而出。克拉克抓住机会上前把两名枪手揍到了一侧的墙上，没有打穿墙壁之类的——只是用力到足以使他们喘不上气，让他们滑至地板并甘愿呆在原地。

这就足够了：他们注意到了他。神奇女侠穿着带兜帽的斗篷，克拉克无法辨认她的容貌——在她试图隐藏身份的情况下，至少在不采取失礼举动的情况下不行。但她转身看了他一眼就走开了，在笼罩她脸庞的阴影下，他捕捉到她嘴角勾起的笑意。而蝙蝠侠——

蝙蝠侠从天花板角落直坠而下，完全在克拉克上一次见到他的位置对面。那一刹那克拉克失去了理智——他感到自己开始动作，速度快到模糊成残影，他身体的每一寸都蓄势待发准备攥住那个向他走来的黑影然后把它狠狠贯在 _地板_ 上——

但他及时回过神来，控制住了自己。没必要动手，一切正常，现在没人想要杀他。

（至少暂时还没有。）

事实证明，蝙蝠侠并没有晃向他，而是越过了他：第三个黑衣枪手正跟在克拉克身后，蝙蝠侠踢中了她的腹部，用那双靴子——

（冷硬的 _压迫_ ，令人窒息，克拉克的咽喉在它之下无助地闭合，没有 _空气_ ）

——她向后撞到墙壁，精度完美，刚好能把她放倒。克拉克看了看，她的头骨毫无裂痕。

“谢谢，”他道谢，尽管她不可能真的伤到他。

蝙蝠侠落在地板上，他晃过来的绳索带着轻微的压缩声自动卷收回来。面罩下的目光注视着克拉克，长久，无声。神奇女侠迫使罪犯后悔没乖乖待在被窝里，蝙蝠侠转身，朝着那些懊悔声走去。

好吧。他就和克拉克记忆中一样“健谈友善”。真高兴知道还是有些事丝毫未变。

 

[14] 第一大都会银行（ _First Metropolitan Bank_ ），由P. Randall Jeffries于1783年创建

 

制服剩余的小偷只花了三分多钟，警方和特种部队也开始从四周进入。克拉克小心翼翼地把另一名不省人事的罪犯安放在他的同伙边上，神奇女侠突然出现在他身旁。

“和我们在屋顶碰头，”她轻声说，手掌短暂地温暖了他的胳膊，伴着斗篷的嗖嗖声，她离开了。

他稍作等待，侧耳倾听，直到他的耳朵捕捉到蝙蝠侠的手套在石头上的刮擦——他不想让蝙蝠侠再惊吓他一次。这次该是一个全新的开始，如果克拉克再次被吓到，下意识一拳把蝙蝠侠打出了第一大都会，那麻烦就大了。

尽管揍他一拳也相当公平，毕竟蝙蝠侠曾试图杀害他。

但超人从不怀恨在心。超人包容慷慨——超人宽恕原谅。

（超人没有梦魇，超人无所畏惧。）

 

 

他让他们先上屋顶：这似乎合情合理。某种程度上，现在这儿是他们的地盘，而克拉克是新来的。直到他俩做好准备，等待着他，他才在屋顶降落。

他双脚着地，有那么一会儿他们俩只是注视着他。然后神奇女侠开口了：“超人，”语气欣慰且——很熟悉？克拉克还在哪儿听过这个声音，除了那一天——？

她抬起一只戴着护甲的手，将兜帽后推、放下、置于肩上。克拉克惊讶无比，他能感到他挂着的那副冷淡的超人表情崩裂垮塌；最后只剩套着红蓝制服的克拉克·肯特在第一大都会的屋顶上凝视戴安娜·普林斯。

一秒之后他勉力让自己别再呆愣着，并斜睨了蝙蝠侠一眼。

“他知道，”戴安娜会意。

这意味着克拉克可以冲口说出：“ _戴安娜_ ，你——”电光火石间他忆起她说过的话，“——战斗那天在大都会。”

“正是如此，”戴安娜表示同意，嘴角勾出一抹笑。随后笑容消失，她看着她，严肃冷静，眼神清澈，“我道歉。那场晚宴——不是谈论它的合适场所。”

“当然，”克拉克说，“我明白。”他确实理解。何时何地才是说出“ _你不认识我，但我曾看着你死去？_ ”的 _正确_ 场合呢？总之，他应该马上向她回以道歉。那天只是惊鸿一瞥：她秀发披垂，高举盾牌，全副武装，高贵而专注。在晚宴上她看上去如此不同。克拉克想，但她以相同的方式自持，她挂着同样的表情。他该在看见她笑容的那一瞬就认出来的。

而他在晚会上与她相遇要归因于——

“布鲁斯知道吗？”他问。

蝙蝠侠没有动，完全没有。但——他周遭或体内产生了某种转变，恰恰在克拉克洞察力的边缘；改变的也许是他呼吸的方式，又也许是本该不可听闻的声音，可惜克拉克早先已经收拢了听力。

戴安娜脸色一变，原本平坦的唇线稍稍扭曲，“是的，”她说，“布鲁斯知道。”

这当然说得通。毕竟，布鲁斯当时和妈妈在一块儿，而蝙蝠侠最后前去拯救妈妈；她显然也和神奇女侠交谈过——很可能就在被救出之后，布鲁斯当时也一定在场。克拉克想，难怪布鲁斯为他俩引荐彼此，然后突然被逗乐了：知道自己在看超人和神奇女侠碰杯，他心里一定乐不可支。那个混球。

克拉克清了清嗓子，“你们互相协助，”他说。

他尽力不让语气染上怀疑（新的开始，新的开始）。但他难以自抑地再次犀利迅速地瞟了蝙蝠侠一眼，他很确定蝙蝠侠留意到了。

“是的，”戴安娜说，“超人，还有更多和我们一样的存在，我们希望大家能——缔结同盟。一群英雄，比我们中的任何一个独自作战都要更加强大。一个……正义联盟。”

这名号太——太生硬，太直白了，听起来该很傻气。若是出自他人之口，或许真的愚蠢，但戴安娜，下巴高昂，目光坚定，落日的余晖在她脸上洒上金红的晖光，以青铜与烈火铸造她身，卓绝超凡——她的话一出口便掷地有声，如同许诺，如同真理。

“如果你愿意，”她总结道，“我们会很高兴你能加入我们。”

 _我们_ 。克拉克的目光又不自觉向侧边瞥去。对蝙蝠侠而言听起来太 _友善_ 了，不是吗？誓约协作，携手拯救世界？布鲁斯说他是一个懦夫，在黑暗中四处乱窜。像他这样的人想和别的英雄一起想要干什么呢？

（——他的脚踩在克拉克咽喉上，面罩遮脸，将氪石的边缘凿进仿佛他 _想_ 让克拉克疼痛，想让克拉克痛苦地死去——）

（——而克拉克无法阻止他——克拉克不能动弹，克拉克 _无法逃离_ ——）

但因为他，妈妈还活着。那必然有所价值。

“而你同意这一点，”他对蝙蝠侠说，试探性地。概括地说——邀请超人成为其中一员。

蝙蝠侠注视着他看了很久，神情冷漠，最终他以那种低哑的咆哮回应，“是的，”

相当有启发性。

“你不是非得加入联盟才能得到我们的帮忙，”过了一会儿戴安娜开口，“万一你需要协助，无论你作何决定，我们都会协同你作战。”她承认，“存在一些联盟会对超人诉诸武力的情形，”克拉克感到自己浑身紧绷——“同样，在我被某种存在控制，想要利用我来对这个世界造成大肆破坏、或是其他违背我个人意志的行为的情况下，我希望联盟向我举起武器。”

“很公平，”克拉克告诉她。

戴安娜承诺，“不会有针对你的单方面行动，”她歪着头朝他微笑，“我们不会不先和你谈谈就试图杀了你。”

克拉克按耐不住：他笑了。“比任何人提供的条件都好，”随后看向蝙蝠侠，“这一点你也同意吗？”

“是的。”蝙蝠侠说——这次比克拉克预料中快得多。他转过头，留给克拉克一个完美清晰的轮廓：直面着正在西沉的太阳，光线满溢他全身，克拉克从没见过他这样远离阴影。“是的。”

克拉克看着他，又看向戴安娜，没有要求时间来思索。他不允许自己反复斟酌。他信任戴安娜，也——也肯定可以学着信任蝙蝠侠。如果联盟有任何成功的机会，那他就需要尝试，他是超人，他不能不尽全力。

“那么，”他说，“好吧。你们——我们——现在是个三人联盟了。”

戴安娜朝他展露笑颜，灿烂闪耀，伸手握住他的手，和她在晚宴时做的一样。而蝙蝠侠——

蝙蝠侠静默地看着他。就算他脸上有什么表情，克拉克也看不出来，在头罩的遮挡下，除了嘴唇和下巴其他的都没于阴影。但他点了点头。随后他迅速穿过半边屋顶，脚步声如此轻微，克拉克不得不召回一点听力来捕捉它们；他伏身用手按住石壁边缘，随后一跃而下，消失在视线里。

 

 

* * *

 

 

他毫不停歇，直到再次回到蝙蝠洞——直到他确信没人跟着他、没人在看他；直到周遭是安全的。

他本可以等一等，让克拉克先走，和戴安娜一起留在原地。但若是如此，她只会再次施压，问他到底在想什么，而他不知道自己会说什么。他不知道能给出怎样的答案。

他那时已经知道克拉克在考虑再次披上制服。哪怕克拉克不曾直接征求他的意见，他估计也能猜到。克拉克代表很多东西，但他是所有这些特质中——最 _彻底_ 、最全面、最诚挚的：在他身上即使是优柔和犹豫都显而易见。他一直在思考这个问题，布鲁斯·韦恩告诉他要自私，而对克拉克而言，成为英雄 _才是_ 出于私心，因为他是如此渴望拯救他人。如同亚伯拉罕·林肯置身满是被困的猪的城市[15]。

但有所预感并没有使他做好准备。不该有任何事 _需要_ 做下准备。不是说他没有清楚意识到克拉克还活着，而克拉克和超人之间的联系他早已有所察觉，在克拉克死前，甚至在玛莎大声说出她的姓氏是肯特之前。

然而。

这一次，不仅仅是克拉克。这次是超人。克拉克从不是那个会构成危险的人，在某种意义上，死去的几乎也不是克拉克——至少在布鲁斯眼中不是，在那一天不是。而不到一个小时前在他面前重返人间的正是超人：就在布鲁斯面前，制服加身，完整无缺，真实存在，毫无伤痕。

布鲁斯扯下头罩，戴着手套的手捋过头发，无情地忽视了他胸膛中翻涌的情绪。

（克拉克肯特死而复生。但布鲁斯——布鲁斯可能仍然在试图杀死超人；杀死克拉克身上驱使他选择 _成为_ 超人的东西——

那将是何其不公的权衡。克拉克的慷慨，克拉克对人性的信任，克拉克的希望，这些闪耀宛如超新星的光辉——熄灭暗淡。仿佛它们投注在布鲁斯身上的那簇孤零零的火焰能成为任何意义上的替代似的。）

克拉克看向他的眼神，让人——不舒服。他可以承认这点。那眼神冷淡、警惕；最糟糕的是布鲁斯无法说服自己那是不应得的。

但克拉克喜欢戴安娜。她最后向他露出面容时，他没有介意——没有因欺骗而责备她。当然布鲁斯的情况并不相同，他谎言重复的程度、持续的时长恐怕只能用对数刻度[16]来测量。尽管如此，克拉克对戴安娜的反应仍不可被归类为 _坏_ 信号。

而且他同意加入联盟。该说 _共建_ 联盟，毕竟两个人的联盟没有太多需要协作的地方。他甚至在蝙蝠侠在场的情况点头同意，这远远超出了布鲁斯的预期，甚至可以视作许诺。在那场关于重披制服的谈话过后，布鲁斯考虑了事态可能的走向。明摆着的选择是蝙蝠侠保证退出：不插手事务，之后可能会被允许在试用期间以他自己的方式回归，而超人拥有最终否决权。

“先生？”

布鲁斯抬头看去。阿尔弗雷德的语气表明他已经叫了他不止一次，但那不可能是正确的。

“您在出血吗，先生？”阿尔弗雷德问，挑起一边眉毛，“也许是内部？被刺穿，疝气[17]——”

“我没事，阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯语气平平地说。

“如您所言，先生。”阿尔弗雷德表示同意，非常温和。

当然，这意味着他已经留意到什么东西不太对劲并且不打算停止尝试弄清具体是什么。“我们在第一大都会银行阻止了一场抢劫，”布鲁斯说，既然阿尔弗雷德已经发现了端倪，没理由抑制住暂停下来吞咽的冲动，因此布鲁斯放任自己不去烦恼。“在超人的协助下。”

阿尔弗雷德歪着头，若有所思地望着不远处，就像家庭教师等待着聆听学生编出的最好的辩解——但他的目光在话音落下时猛地折回布鲁斯身上，他慢慢地眨了两下眼睛，说，“啊，”他给了布鲁斯另一番引人注目的视察，补充道，“那么，他似乎并没有怀恨在心，先生。”

布鲁斯低头看向手里的头罩，那张空白的脸被他捏得皱巴巴的，“不，”布鲁斯说，“他没有。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默了片刻，时间长到布鲁斯认为他听到的下一个声响该是他走开时的脚步声——但相反，他低声说，“它会把人绊倒，不是吗？”

“什么？”布鲁斯问，抬起头。

阿尔弗雷德与他对视，目光古怪而柔和，“宽恕。”他说。

布鲁斯没有回答。

（有什么可说的？）

阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子。“另外，请允我冒昧地问一下，”他说——仿佛布鲁斯能阻止他似的——“肯特少爷会被告知情况的真正复杂性吗？”

布鲁斯感觉他的手指在头罩周围收紧，他迫使手指停止用力，刻意把头罩扔出去，带着轻轻的 _嘭嘭_ 声落在工作台上。他无须低头看就能摸到肩膀上的第一个接扣来松开盔甲——但无论如何他还是低头了。在听见布鲁斯的回答后，阿尔弗雷德会在这个小小的回避动作中放过他。

“阿尔弗雷德，请把车备好。我今晚会在顶层公寓过夜。”

“是的，韦恩少爷。”阿尔弗雷德低声说，无论布鲁斯在看向何处都无所谓：他能听见阿尔弗雷德的微笑。

 

[15] _Abraham Lincoln, in a city of trapped pigs_. 林肯救猪的故事，大概是说有一次林肯在马车上看见一只猪在泥淖中不能挣脱，他看不过猪的苦恼，不顾自己身着新衣把猪救了上来

[16] 对数刻度（logarithmic scale），当数据的值在一个很大范围内时，利用对数使此降低到一个更加易处理的范围。老爷这里是表示他的谎言大到了一定的量级

[17] 疝气（herniate），人体内某个脏器或组织离开其正常解剖位置，通过先天或后天形成的薄弱点、缺损或孔隙进入另一部位

 

布鲁斯有足够的自制力不踱来踱去。

现在正是时候。或者——至少现在不是错误的时机。也许，这是一个临界点：超人和蝙蝠侠的会面对于坦诚真相是个明显线索，离这个机会越远，坦白看上去就会越糟糕。即便这不是最佳时刻，也再不会出现比之更好的，毕竟情况在走下坡路。

要么就在今晚，要么就再也别说。

（当然“再也别说”不是真的意味着再也别说，这仅仅表示——不是自愿提及。保守这个秘密取决于机会和环境，取决于克拉克的仁慈、宽容和毫无疑心。这两方因素都不可能永远顺着布鲁斯。

也许在今晚发生或是根本不会提及的并不是“揭露真相”本身，而是一个积极的结果。布鲁斯可以几乎，几乎，看见从此处开始通向克拉克的接纳的道路。

如果他偏离方向，如果他放过机会——

不会再有第二个了。）

他开始觉得自己本该多等一段时间再来这里，在脱下蝙蝠侠的制服——几天之后，蝙蝠侠的行为举止难以动摇，等待带来的紧绷感也毫无助益。当克拉克真的在阳台降落时，站在原地抬起头来的比任何人都更蝙蝠侠。

但布鲁斯确保打开阳台门的是布鲁斯·韦恩。

克拉克已经在对他微笑了，他用超人的速度迈出了进门后的第一步，在布鲁斯还没来得及眨眼的时候就扑进了布鲁斯臂弯里，用力地吻住他，喉咙里发出温暖愉悦的哼声。

“所以一切都很顺利，”在能开口之后，布鲁斯低声说。

克拉克朝他眨眨眼，露出局促不安的表情，“我猜我们最后上了新闻，不是吗？”

“超人出乎意料地再度现身，存活且健康？”布鲁斯干巴巴地说，“是的，克拉克，你最后上了新闻。”

克拉克咧嘴笑了，埋下头，把眼镜推到鼻子上，他承认，“人们——很高兴看到我，在那儿，”仿佛他认为没有人会欢迎他——仿佛他的复活会被拒绝，是一种错误的奇迹。随后他摇摇头，戳了戳布鲁斯的肩膀，“不过我有件事得跟你抱怨，韦恩先生。”

“哦？”

“你 _知道_ 戴安娜会出席那个晚宴，对吧？把我介绍给她的时候，你很清楚自己在做什么。”克拉克用手背拍了拍布鲁斯的胸膛，又摇了摇头，轻斥他，“天啊，布鲁斯！”

布鲁斯按捺不住——他不得不笑出声。（他不该笑，这关乎到他对克拉克隐瞒的事情，这是欺骗的后果，这中间的任何部分都不好笑。但此时此刻，克拉克在他怀抱里笑着，布鲁斯的嘴唇还在因为亲吻他而酸麻——感觉似乎大笑是可以的，感觉好像无论如何一切都会好起来。）“我知道你们会喜欢彼此，”他说，眼睛睁大，故作恳切，“你们有相似的爱好。”

“你坏透了，”克拉克对他说，脸上露出酒窝，然后再次把他拽过去——他在他唇瓣上用牙啃咬了一秒钟，随后用舌舔去刺痛。戏弄人的小小惩罚。

他们抱作一团跌跌撞撞地深入顶层公寓。布鲁斯在黄昏时分等待着克拉克，没有费心打开任何灯光，但这会儿天色已经几乎全黑，随着他们离阳台门越来越远，布鲁斯能看见的也越来越少——但这没关系。他闭上眼睛回吻克拉克，搂紧了他。克拉克不会让他走错路——

屏息的刹那间他不知道发生了什么：一阵如同坠落般的气流和移动，只是布鲁斯并没有动作，是克拉克消失了——

布鲁斯稍稍皱眉，在灯火通明中眨着眼，直到他的视觉能适应。

“抱歉，”克拉克说，布鲁斯现在能看见他了，他在十尺之遥，手放在他刚拧开的灯具旋钮上。他又快又轻地笑笑，并不十分令人信服，“抱歉，刚刚很——黑。”

并不黑到超人看不见，对吧？也许他一直想着布鲁斯——也许当他们有其他事可做时，他只是不想为黑暗忧虑操心。

或者也许是出了什么问题。

“是很黑，”布鲁斯轻松赞成，哂笑着说，“不过我确实喜欢你被充分照亮。”

（充分照亮——理想情况下是由黄太阳光。克拉克在黑暗中死去，导弹和破坏扬起的尘埃和碎片的阴云曾笼罩斯特莱克的天空。布鲁斯做过模拟，试图确定如果在整个战斗过程中充满足量的直射太阳光是否能让他存活下来。

结果大多是不确定的。）

克拉克的脸微微染上潮红和受宠若惊，笑容变得更坚定，肩膀也放松下来，“好的，我在这里，”他说。

如果出了什么问题，与超人现身无关的几率有多大？情况不妙，布鲁斯猜测。在完全岔开克拉克的注意力和让情绪再次变坏之间找到界限是个挑战，但布鲁斯不能不问。

“你在这里，”布鲁斯说，带着刻意的缓慢，一步步跨过他们之间的距离，“所以，”一步，“进展顺利，”一步。

“是的，”克拉克说，“是的，”一步。“他们发起了这个东西，这个——超级英雄组织，”一步。“我——戴安娜可能跟你提过——”

一步。“我想她也许是说过一次，”一步。“还是两次，”一步。“那你同意加入了？”一步。

“对，”克拉克坚定地说，“这很重要。我认为他们可以做很多好事。”

如此完美的克拉克式答案——布鲁斯在他迈出最后一步前就伸出手来，双手贴上克拉克臀部，他胸膛里的某种东西变得如此紧绷，仿佛他会被它噎住。他突然不能确定他的声音能起什么作用，于是他没有说话，转而吻住了克拉克，掌心缓缓滑过克拉克的腰线、胸口、侧颈构成的美好曲线。

也许到头来 _根本_ 没出什么问题，克拉克的身体贴紧了那只手掌，在布鲁斯嘴里嘟囔出断断续续的低沉声音，手指埋进了布鲁斯后背。

但是他——他来这里是有目的的——他必须——

“ _天啊_ ，布鲁斯，”克拉克挣脱开，双手托住布鲁斯臀部，毫不费力地把他抬了起来。当然这个动作牵动了布鲁斯的阴茎，它已经勃发到难以忽视，磨人的上昂着蹭过克拉克的阴茎。布鲁斯在这份触感中忍不住猛扑进克拉克怀里，无助地躬身靠近。“天啊，”克拉克重复，“你——求你告诉我我们能之后再谈这个事——”

然后——布鲁斯在难以定性的感觉中思考着，如释重负或是自由——他们可以。他可以放任这个发生，可以纵容他们俩，之后仍然可以在充足的时间里告诉克拉克一切。这没关系。“我们之后再谈，”他贴在克拉克下颌线上喃喃赞同，声音很低。随后，带着蝙蝠侠能实现的全部有体系的专注，开始剥开克拉克的衬衫。

 

继续下去当然很棒[18]，但也该及时叫停：布鲁斯仍不能让克拉克脱下他的衣物。

（也许之后可以。如果他告诉克拉克真相然后——如果克拉克仍然愿意。）

他仿佛置身悬崖边缘，但他感觉——他面前空间辽阔，没有什么能阻挡他前行，再者说，当超人在你身下时，又能有什么坠落的风险呢？

因此他不会止步于克拉克的衬衫纽扣和裤子门襟。他也松开了克拉克的袖口，刻意而苛求地把袖管下推到克拉克的胳膊和手上，他的手指全程顺着克拉克的肌肤滑下，当他再次抬头时，克拉克凝视着他，眼睛睁大，嘴唇通红湿润，惊讶地张大，脸上涨满兴奋的热意。“布鲁斯，”他说，听起来屏息而惊喜，“ _布鲁斯_ ——”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯回以得意的笑容，“克拉克，”倾身亲吻他的下颚、红润的脸颊、闪亮柔软的下唇。

他解开克拉克的皮带，剥开裤子，不必完全松开，只是在必要之处把裤子拨下。克拉克在进门的途中踢掉了他的鞋子，在布鲁斯把他摁在床上之前设法甩掉了一只袜子——布鲁斯转而脱掉另一只，在克拉克把它从他手上抢走之前，将其掷向他身后。

“布鲁斯，老天，你不该把我的脏袜子扔到——那是什么？”克拉克斜眼瞥去，“瓷器？某种无价的唐代——”

“袜子架，”布鲁斯断定，克拉克哼了哼，随后歪着头躺回床单上，大笑出声。

当布鲁斯的手掌落到他臀部上时，他止住笑声的速度令人满意。

布鲁斯很清楚克拉克的阴茎看上去会是什么样——他感知过大小、形状和重量，他完全知晓克拉克高潮前它会变得多硬；知道布鲁斯的手指紧紧裹住它时，克拉克会多么深刻的呻吟；知道布鲁斯逗弄他，手指从底侧上滑，轻轻擦过头部时，克拉克会多么猛烈地喘息。

但直到现在，他才 _看见_ 它。他从未亲眼见过——他一直囿于想象克拉克的大腿裸露、紧绷和颤抖的场景，幻想他肩膀的肌群运动的画面，在每个克拉克咬住下唇、握紧拳头、念出布鲁斯名字的时刻。

然后他又念了一遍。

“嗯？”

“我明白了，”克拉克说，“你在欣赏风景。”在他再次大笑的时候，一股全新的潮红攀上他的脖颈，“不过我建议你别只是看着我，做点其他的。”

布鲁斯深思熟虑地注视他很久。“好吧，肯特先生，既然你坚持。”

 

[18] 原文 _It would make one hell of a segue_

 

他们之前做过。这部分不算新鲜。并不是说扩张克拉克，探进一根灵巧的手指、两根、三根的体验不总是宛如嘉奖——也不是说在使得克拉克开口请求四根之前不需要足够多自我克制的练习。他永远、永远不会厌倦克拉克的大腿置于他掌下、克拉克的喘息传进他耳中的感觉；不会厌倦一寸寸埋进克拉克体内那种纯粹而难以言喻的快感，每到那时克拉克会紧闭双眼，那双强力的大手攥紧了被单或是布鲁斯的衬衫，仿佛他只是想撑得更久些。

但如果真相大白——

布鲁斯·韦恩不会那样摩挲克拉克的脸颊，不会浪费时间抚遍克拉克后背和肩部的曲弧和角度。但无论如何布鲁斯还是那么做了。布鲁斯·韦恩不会那样 _缓慢_ 地操任何人，布鲁斯·韦恩硬了之后只会得到他想要的然后获得满足——但布鲁斯从未让自己停止抬起克拉克的头来亲吻，或是用指尖描摹克拉克的唇形、喉咙的凹陷、光裸的臀瓣上轮廓分明的肌理。

而克拉克也没有让他停下来。克拉克躺在那里任他动作——这份默许已经足够震惊，但这还不是全部。克拉克 _热爱_ 这个。他在布鲁斯的阴茎还没进入他之前就高潮了，近乎惊讶地吟叫出声。布鲁斯安抚他度过余韵，亲吻他，把他抱得更紧，他伸出一只手挡在他们之间说，“布鲁斯——你的西服，你不该——”话音中断在布鲁斯的吻里。

当布鲁斯低声说“去他妈的西服”时，他笑出声，明亮而愉悦。他是超人，只要他想，他可以随时把布鲁斯从他身上推开——但他没有。他把布鲁斯拉近，仿佛他害怕布鲁斯会中途起身离开。他毫不犹豫地为布鲁斯的手掌、嘴唇和阴茎敞开自己。他仿佛丝毫不在意布鲁斯衣衫半褪地操他，即便他介意，也不是因为他觉得扫兴。他应和着布鲁斯的抽插，抓着布鲁斯的肩膀，双眼紧闭，气喘吁吁，任凭布鲁斯将他开拓。

 

 

毫无疑问，他的身体尚有余力，但精神或许恍惚：布鲁斯不确定克拉克是否会感到疲倦，但他看上去的确很累。结束之后他任布鲁斯将他清理干净，中途只做布鲁斯向他要求的最低幅度的动作，他浑身泛红，带着暖意与笑容。当布鲁斯终于剥去西服外套，换上宽松睡裤后，他回到房间发现克拉克仍然一丝不挂，而且陷入沉眠。

在主卧的床上。

好吧。布鲁斯只要把他的袖扣拿掉就行了。他穿的衣服比礼服衬衫都更不舒服。

在克拉克醒来后，他们会谈谈蝙蝠侠。

 

 

醒来的那一瞬间，他不知道为什么会醒。他没听见任何声响，睁开眼睛也什么都看不见——灯光都熄灭了，没有什么能唤醒他的异动。一缕微弱的月光从侧窗照射进来，但没有落在布鲁斯脸上，几个小时内都不会。

他眨了两次眼，还是清醒过来：一定是有事发生，蝙蝠侠不会对异常状况置之不理，也不会把事情归咎于偶然或巧合。异变发生前总是风平浪静。

他意识到床在颤抖，他考虑了一瞬（他在哪里，他穿着什么服装，他是否能身着它投身战斗）。

准确的说，床是在运动传递中震动。在颤抖的是克拉克。

在无法原谅的漫长时刻里，布鲁斯能做的唯有凝视着他：他看上去吓坏了，双眼紧闭，表情怪异而僵硬，整个身体如同被束缚着般紧绷着。他脖颈朝向的角度、他沉眠中的头部转动的方式，有什么可怕的、全盘错误的事情——

布鲁斯弓身伸手去安抚克拉克，行至克拉克正上方——又越了过去，这一瞬间，仿佛能听见恍然大悟时的噼啪声，他明白了。

他认出了那个表情。他认出了克拉克躺着的方式。之前从侧面看，他没有领会到自己正注视的是什么。但从头顶来看——哪怕他第一万次闭上眼睛都能看见眼帘背后凌乱的印迹，一次又一次向他自己回放构成克拉克脸上痛苦表情的每每一根线条、斜角和曲弧。

克拉克梦到了蝙蝠侠。

布鲁斯几乎能看见氪石锋刃下落的那一瞬，蚀刻在克拉克脸上的血沟无声重现——克拉克的表情开始转变，在疼痛中痛苦无助的退缩——

而他只能该死的坐在这儿看着。

他攥住克拉克的胳膊和肩膀，但克拉克没有醒来。“克拉克，”他喊着，然后更大声的重复呼唤，用力推挤，反正无论多用力也不至于伤害到他——

（不会比他曾造成的更多。）

声音和动作同时出现，仿佛是克拉克无言的哭喊把布鲁斯推到了房间另一头。但随后布鲁斯重重撞到墙面，克拉克的手臂猛击着他，如同钢筋抵住他的胸膛。肺部的空气被挤出身体，耳朵嗡嗡鸣响，克拉克的面容离他只有一寸之遥：克拉克眼周的皮肤布满阴影，线条如同腐烂的树根，这简直不合理，克拉克的眼睛在黑暗中自行闪耀，通红如热炭——

“噢，天啊，”克拉克说。

刹那间，钢筋消失了，克拉克蹒跚着后退了一步，双手捂住眼睛——刹那间红光从他指尖渗出，但随后他摇摇头，喃喃自语，之后那光线消失了。

“抱歉，抱歉，天哪——布鲁斯——你没事吧？”突然间他手忙脚乱，动作的速度稍稍超出寻常人类的水准，抚摸着布鲁斯的臂膀还有他的后脑勺——

“没事，”布鲁斯说，“我没事。”

在它们不发光时看清克拉克的双眼要稍困难些，但月光在地毯上的反射足以照亮克拉克脸上如释重负的表情。

“神啊，我真抱歉，”他再次道歉，双手柔软下来，放松地贴在布鲁斯胸前，“我之前从没梦到过那个——”

_之前。天，你梦到过多少？有多频繁？这就是你孤零零呆在西卧室时遭受的吗，在我躺在这里并且——_

“看起来令人情绪激动，”布鲁斯听见自己说。

“通常只是和棺材相关，”克拉克说，带着温顺、羞愧和歉疚，“而这个——肯定是因为——”他清了清嗓子，颤抖地叹息，“我——回来之后就再没见过蝙蝠侠。我不知道会发生这种事。”

仿佛他应该知道。仿佛他早该知道，并该更小心地避开布鲁斯。

仿佛他最可怕的噩梦不是躺在他身边。

“没事的，”克拉克说，“其实没那么糟糕，我只是没想到今晚会这样。”谎言，布鲁斯想，说给唯一会相信这句话的人：他自己。“事情不是像梦里那样发生的，”克拉克补充，有一丝抽离，目光凝视着别处，“他们把我埋葬的时候，他没有现身，我不知道为什么会——”

“嘿，嘿，哇哦，”布鲁斯说，挂着笑容，双手搂住克拉克后背，“对不起，我恐怕得改天再来解梦了。我早上有个会要开——是走是留随你乐意，但我至少得睡一会儿。”

他的语气轻松友好，表情温暖：没什么是克拉克会感到不快或反感的。而克拉克总是宽宏，他不会小题大做。

“是的，当然，”克拉克说，随后又说了一次“对不起”，脸上闪过歉疚的微笑。他稍作犹豫，看了一眼主卧室的床，随后看向布鲁斯，表情变换，但太迅速了难以卒读——失望？还是沮丧？想到梦中蝙蝠侠踏进他的棺材踩在他身上，残存的最后一丝无助的恐惧？——“我想去喝杯水，不过你可以回床上去，”克拉克补充道，温暖的手抚过布鲁斯后颈，“明早见？”

“当然。”布鲁斯说，倾身进入一个坚定、愉快，但最终消逝的亲吻。

 

 

（这局面没有出路。从未有过。他失去了克拉克，早在几个星期、 _几个月_ 前——他失去了克拉克，早在他们相遇之前，早在布鲁斯学会如何看待他，而不是将他看做灾难之前。

没有出路。赦免他罪如同黄粱美梦。

当前剩下的只有损失控制。）


	3. Chapter 3

 

克拉克知道西浴室里有一件长袍：是布鲁斯的，因此它理所当然是黑色丝质的，贴在裸露肌肤上的感觉舒适到令人窘迫。克拉克穿上它离开浴室，给自己倒了一满杯水，端着水杯来到阳台上。

月色本身就足以让他摆脱噩梦的残片——更何况在他身下是哥谭明亮的灯海，即便身居百尺高楼，也时不时会有些许喊叫、鸣笛、大笑、歌声飘进超人的耳朵里。

梦里只有他和蝙蝠侠。残存的记忆中，蝙蝠侠把他推倒，切开了他的脸颊，但这次他把克拉克撞进棺材，死死压住——他结束与克拉克的缠斗，阖上棺盖，而克拉克不能 _挣脱_ ——

克拉克伸手扶住阳台栏杆（将手臂在身前伸展开来，棺材太小不能完成这个动作），深深地喝进一口凉水，将呼吸放缓。

他没有伤到布鲁斯只是出于运气。他不能再进去了，不能冒险在床上再次入睡——下一次他可能直接把布鲁斯 _撞穿_ 墙壁而不仅仅是摁在上面，而布鲁斯只是个人类。

他时常轻易忘却这点，布鲁斯能举抱着他走动，克拉克在他身下或是被他触摸时常常感到脆弱。早些时候，神啊：布鲁斯是多么小心，多么 _缓慢_ 地松开克拉克的衬衫，手抚过每一处肌理，他的脸庞和他的眼神是如此专注——克拉克如同在坠落、在死亡，如同又一次重获新生。

随后他通过把布鲁斯甩到房间另一头的方式来回报他那意料不到的款款温柔。半秒钟的热视线，克拉克就可能直接害死他。上帝。这种事不能再发生了。

这意味着他必须放下和蝙蝠侠的过节。现在，他们该是团队的一部分，而戴安娜陷入找到了与他合作的方式——克拉克也需要这样做。蝙蝠侠救了妈妈，而且必定证明了他自己可靠到足以符合戴安娜的标准。除去咆哮、糟糕的判断力和一大摞黑色凯夫拉纤维之外，那家伙肯定还有些 _别的_ 特质。克拉克只要找出那具体是什么。

也许一旦他找到，他还能再次和布鲁斯同塌而眠。

 

 

早上布鲁斯有些怪异，有些疏远——克拉克隐隐惊讶他的反应只有这些。当克拉克靠近他时，他没有退缩，在克拉克亲吻他时，他没有在克拉克手掌下绷紧。也许他是真的不害怕。

（也许他只是还没想明白。克拉克不常犯错，直到昨晚，在布鲁斯面前更是从未出过岔子，也许他仍然没意识到克拉克能毫不费力地对他做什么。）

不管如何，克拉克对他很小心。布鲁斯没有留下吃早餐，他找借口说不想早上开会迟到——这显然是借口，他从不守时，但克拉克不介意。布鲁斯需要一些空间，这没关系。有关系的是克拉克攥住他并把他贯到墙上，而不是布鲁斯做出的反应。

再说了，一切都会好起来的。无论如何克拉克会给布鲁斯留出空间，因为即便布鲁斯邀请他，他今晚也不能待在顶层公寓。

他要去找蝙蝠侠。

 

 

在夜晚穿上制服感觉有点奇怪。诚然克拉克是全天候待命准备阻止灾难发生——但今夜很安宁，而他必须要出门。

到头来，蝙蝠侠并不像克拉克最初担忧的那样难以追踪。克拉克不必费心在大都会地区搜寻他的踪影，因为据他所知，蝙蝠侠只在神奇女侠需要他时才跨过海湾。另外：今晚风平浪静，没什么会让蝙蝠侠离开哥谭。

克拉克飞跃海湾，聆听着。任何声响都行——蝙蝠侠的抓钩发出的特有嘶嘶声，在这个点除了蝙蝠侠不会有旁人置身的大楼角落里传来的孤独心跳——

或是砰咚的重击，痛苦与惊吓的尖叫，即将窒息之人发出的咕哝与喘鸣。要么就是蝙蝠侠本人，要么是其他人在同时和十个人搏斗。

不管怎样，超人都该顺便加入。

稍作思考，克拉克继续飞行，破开音障：就一小会儿，刚刚足够发出迅速的低沉爆破声。他对蝙蝠侠不喜欢惊喜有印象。最好给他些许预兆。

或许不该做出预警——当克拉克落地时，八个罪犯已经被放倒在仓库地板上，蝙蝠侠猛地把第九个抛向了他。

“哇哦，”克拉克说，抓住了那家伙，任他在这样的速度下迎面撞向克拉克的话，和避开他的运动轨迹让他直接磕上水泥没什么区别。克拉克转而抓住他，带着他一起摆动，让转弯的动作吸收掉他的速度，等到安全之后，轻压他的喉管，在短而无害的窒息中，他落至地面。

他该认为这是种蝙蝠侠允他帮忙的姿态吗？还是说——

啊，当他转过身来遇到第十个人时，克拉克想，大概率不是。他必须躲闪，然后以超级速度追上，这样他才能把那家伙安全带到地板上。那个人已经失去知觉了。

这意味着——克拉克从尸体上抬起头，周遭一片漆黑，x射线显示不出任何蝙蝠侠在场的迹象，仓库里也没有。声东击西。

他想和蝙蝠侠谈谈。但他认为他早该明白这并不意味着蝙蝠侠也想和他交谈。

 

 

约莫三十秒后，他追上了蝙蝠侠，几乎是沿着隔壁的高楼一路向上。他的速度确实令人印象深刻，在人类中大概能排到第99百分位，但他仍然受正常人类身体极限的限制。

克拉克还没来得及开口，蝙蝠侠就用低沉的嗓音说：“你不太擅长接受暗示，是吗。”

_不要上钩_ 。“不太擅长，”克拉克同意，他保持语气冷静、平稳，并尽力听起来亲切，“作为你的队友，我认为我们需要——”

“你不知道什么是‘需要’”，蝙蝠侠咆哮道，“我需要完成攀登——”他做到了，抓住最后一只把手，猛地将自己上推。克拉克甚至没搞清楚具体过程，他在空中扭转，披风绕着他飞扬，然后他面对着克拉克降落，蹲在屋顶的阴暗角落里，“——而你需要离开我的城市。现在。”

他听起来甚至没有因运动而喘息。克拉克最初认为是被调制器过滤掉了，但他把听力延伸过去，捕捉到蝙蝠侠轻柔的呼吸声，那声音就跟他在大街上走路一样正常——

克拉克需要把听力切断。如果蝙蝠侠察觉克拉克在如此近的距离内动用超级感官，他估计会再次用氪石打在克拉克脸上。

“正义联盟——”克拉克尝试。

“联盟不联盟，”蝙蝠侠说，“哥谭都是我的。滚出去。”

听起来他是认真的，克拉克想。如果克拉克继续赖在这里，不停地缠着他——会怎么样？这不会让他更有合作精神或是更乐于倾听。总得有人让步，克拉克早就知道那不会是蝙蝠侠。

_作为你的队友_ ，他说过了。但如果他不听蝙蝠侠的话，不尊重对他而言重要的事物，那他又算哪门子队友呢？他们必须要有个起点。

“好的，”克拉克说，举起双手，掌心向外，屈服了。“好吧，对不起。我——不是故意干涉的。”

蝙蝠侠怒视着他，满心怀疑，但并没有离去——他呆在屋顶上，看着克拉克上浮飞走。

也许只是为了确保他没有折返。克拉克需要找一个新角度来解决问题。

 

 

他没想出什么好主意，但他很幸运：几天后，在他走出报社大厦时，戴安娜·普林斯正等着他。

“克拉克！”她说。他猛地回头，环顾四周，她招了招手。戴安娜就和晚会上一样无可挑剔，当然，她每天都精心搭配，耳坠闪亮，头发盘成发辫。有那么一瞬间克拉克几乎不敢以这个穿着法兰绒格子衫的形象走到她面前，但当他靠近时，她面带微笑、毫不犹豫地挽住了他的胳膊。

“戴安娜——真是个惊喜。我，呃，我没有——”

她笑了，攥紧他的胳膊，凑过来说：“放轻松，克拉克，没关系。很多人都看到我们在晚宴上被引荐。我们是朋友。”

没错——上帝，他对蝙蝠侠太投入了，差点忘了这点。“对，”他说，松了一口气。

她拍拍他的手背，然后引着他沿着街道散步。“前几天我刚和你母亲聊过天，她提及她跟你说过的，”戴安娜小心翼翼地清了清嗓子才再度开口：“那艘游艇。”

那艘——？哦，那艘 _飞船_ 。“对，当然。”

“事实上，文书工作出现了一些混乱，你今天有空来解决这个问题吗？”

克拉克思考着。他今晚回来后应该还有充足的时间去见布鲁斯，除非出了什么大事——不过如果真出了什么大事，戴安娜会选择另一种方式通知他。“没问题，”他回答。

“太好了，”戴安娜说，然后，没有挪开注视着他的目光，突然带他转进隔壁的小巷，“那我们出发吧。”

“什么——哦，”克拉克说，“好的。”随后回头瞥了一眼：没人看着他们，起飞是安全的。

 

 

戴安娜站在南极洲一艘外星飞船外的冰面上，看上去和站在大都会的人行道上一样自如。他走向侦查船，在她轻触船侧时，克拉克不确定他正期待发生的是什么，但绝不是一个平静的声音说出：“欢迎。您想要重新启动本飞船的指挥权吗？”

“我想。”戴安娜回答，舱门为她开启了。

她回头看向克拉克。

“哇哦。这——绝对比我让它做的多得多。”并不是说在没有乔·艾尔——父亲？——乔·艾尔程序为他铺平道路的情况下，他没有多少机会与飞船互动。只是他从未获悉飞船的默认介面是什么样的，他离开时带走了投影，随后碰撞就发生了。而克拉克·肯特不可能承担得起被逮住在任何氪星产物上乱晃的后果，其他人会开始质疑为什么他对之如此热衷。

“这花费了一些试验和犯错，”戴安娜笑着坦白，“卢瑟被带走后，我们经历了——许多波折才让它听我们的话。”

“他——重启了飞船的指挥权？”

“他 _夺得_ 了指挥权，”戴安娜回答，语气严肃，伸手轻抚舱壁，仿佛想要抚平这艘飞船的痛苦回忆，“它当时被弄糊涂、被损坏了。它需要一个指挥官，卢瑟要求它违背飞船内部准则，把佐德将军带回起源舱。它很——我该说失序，”她承认，“但我想说抓狂。”

“但你们搞定了。”

“是的。我们必须——先和它探讨一些事情。但它在明白卢瑟不会回来之后，最终允许我接受指挥权。”她朝克拉克微微一笑，碰了碰一块面板，哦，他认出门背后是什么了：指挥层。“既然你回来了，它该让我把控制权转交于你。”

他们并肩进入门内，地板在克拉克脚下——微微 _荡漾_ ，一路上氪星产物为他们分开，随后在他们身后重组在一起。

愚蠢的是，虽然他迎头步入飞船，但与此同时，蝙蝠侠已经连续两天出没在他脑海里了。

因此并不意外的，他不自觉说出：“你是指挥官”。

“是的？”

“但蝙蝠侠用过这艘飞船。蝙蝠侠修好了我的——我是说，超人制服。”

“他是用过，”戴安娜确认道：“他同意指挥权应该落在我身上。他确实需要我的批准才能使飞船遵从他的指令，但我可以通过卫星通讯进行授权。”

“他没有取得指挥权？”匪夷所思。一个相信克拉克最坏的一面、认为他的能力是种威胁的人，就这样——任凭其他人全权控制像飞船这样强大的产物？尤其是在见过起源舱的能力之后——

“他看到了卢瑟用它所做的，”戴安娜说：“克拉克，你必须明白：他在你身上所畏惧的，也是他在自己身上深深恐惧的。”

克拉克忍不住摇头，无法相信。他记得那场战斗的海量细节，但不记得蝙蝠侠的恐惧——非要说的话，他的 _毫无_ 畏惧才引人注目。蝙蝠侠是人类，对抗着超人，毫不退缩。“你确定我们说的是同一个蝙蝠侠？”

戴安娜陷入长久的沉默。随后她说，声音很低：“恐惧让人们迅速立下决策、迅速实施暴力。你已经知道这点，克拉克。这不正是你最初杀死佐德将军的原因吗？因为你害怕如果你不动手他会做出的事？”

“我——有一点吧，”克拉克承认，随后再次摇头，阖上双眼陷入短暂的回忆，佐德的脖子在他掌下，断裂的声响，“但这和蝙蝠侠毫无关系。”

戴安娜注视着他，然后——有那么一刹那他以为她只是在挠痒痒之类的，那声音，还有她把一根手指塞进腰上细细的皮带边缘的动作并不优雅。但当她抽回手时，某种东西在她指间穿过，闪着金光。

（克拉克看了看腰带。宽度怎么看都不足以遮盖整个套索的长度，但显然套索就在皮带之下缠在戴安娜腰间。依然是：魔法。）

“我没说谎——”

“我没有说你在说谎，”戴安娜非常温柔地说，“但我想也许你并不确定到底什么是真相。”

她把套索绕在手掌上，伸出手来。一秒之后，克拉克握住她的手。这是戴安娜，没什么好担心的。

“我很难过，”他直白地对她说，真言套索让这些字句如此轻易地蹦出来：语气说是被迫忏悔，不如说是种解脱。“卢瑟拍的那些我妈妈的照片，那很——我尝试着先和蝙蝠侠谈谈，但他就是不肯 _听_ 。”

“他就在那里，我不能揍卢瑟，但我可以打他，我确实打了他。我本可以停手，但我不想，因为我很——”

—— _愤怒_ 。这就是他打算说的，这就是这句话的结尾： _我很愤怒_ 。在克拉克开口时他心里仍想着“ _愤怒_ ”，但不知何故，出口的话并非如此。

“——害怕。”而这就是套索提供的解脱的另一面——一旦大坝崩塌，你无法确定会有多少洪水奔涌而出。“我很害怕。我不想停止伤害他。我告诉自己这没关系，我知道底线在哪里，一旦触及底线我无论如何都会住手。但对我而言，只需要犯一个错误，每一次我碰到他，我都可能杀死他，”他甚至不知道他在谈论的是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯——

“你没有，”戴安娜说，低沉、坚定、确信，她松开克拉克的手，带走了套索，“他没事。”

此时没有东西在强迫克拉克，但他依然继续倾诉：“他不信任我，他不该信任我。我做了错事，我明明知道，但还是做了。”

戴安娜不是在犹豫，犹豫这个词并不准确，她停顿了一会儿，精准而从容。随后她开口说：“对他来说，修复你的制服很重要。那对他意义重大——既为了你的母亲，也是为了你。他对你所经受的感到后悔，克拉克，他以自己的方式尽力弥补。没理由你不能做同样的事。”她再次伸出手来——这次没有套索，只是想触碰他，只是想握紧他的手。“我已经告诉了你，他在你身上所惧怕的，以及，他在他自己身上所惧怕的。或许该说，他在你身上所 _宣判_ 的，以及，他在他自己身上所惧怕的。也许，你比你认为的要更像他。”

 

 

她没说错。在飞船接受克拉克作为指挥官之后，他们在日落时分飞回了大都会。随后克拉克回到他的公寓，从妈妈打包的箱子里翻出一个文件夹。

他之前想要对蝙蝠侠进行披露性报道，但他没得到过把素材整合起来的机会。不过他为之搜集的所有资料仍在这里——妈妈或者露易丝把它打包了，和他其他物件一起堆在农场地下室里。照片、哥谭公报上冒出的古怪文章的剪报、城市公文的打印件、犯罪记录统计表，还有他自己潦草的笔记。

他慢慢地翻看着，一次看一篇。他记得那种情绪：那份确信、那份决心、那份炽热的正义感。蝙蝠侠做了坏事、 _错_ 事，而且——

（—— _我明明知道，但还是做了_ ——）

而且明明知道，但还是做了。

当时憎恶他是如此容易——确信无疑，毫不动摇，完全彻底。但那是在半个国家的人开始相信克拉克谋杀了奈罗米的所有人之前[19]，是在克拉克自己都开始认为真的是因为他的粗心大意才让炸弹爆炸之前[20]。确信无疑的感觉让人舒心：蝙蝠侠是错的，克拉克是对的，直截了当，干脆清晰。那时候，克拉克不必担心他是否做的是好事、是否做出了正确的选择——他没有思考他带来的麻烦是否比他解决的问题多、他是否伤害了不该受到伤害的人。那时他不曾害怕自己。

他翻至文件末尾，又全翻了回来，如此他又在首页了。上面是一张从报纸上剪切下来的图片，别着一张来自监狱法医的照片：塞萨尔·桑托斯[21]胸口那个蝙蝠形状的烙印。

蝙蝠侠也为之后悔吗？

是时候找出答案了。

 

 

（鉴于不是所有人都看过BvS导剪版，做出以下备注：）

[19] 奈罗米（ _Nairomi_ ），BvS中虚构的东非国家，电影开头露易丝和吉米前去采访该国反政府军领袖阿玛扎（Amajagh），原计划是在露易丝离开后，CIA用无人机轰炸这个地点。但（卢瑟派的）雇佣军揭发吉米携带了定位器，于是CIA立刻直接发射了导弹，同时雇佣军大肆屠杀反政府武装并烧毁尸体（栽赃给超人的热视线），超人撞毁导弹，救了露易丝，但被指控谋杀

[20] BvS中的国会爆炸案。参议员琼·芬奇（June Finch）在国会举办针对超人行为的听证会，证人华莱斯·基夫（Wallace Keefe，韦恩企业员工，在黑零事件中因超人的缘故失去双腿）坐的轮椅底部藏了炸弹，但由于轮椅含铅，克拉克没有及时察觉

[21] 塞萨尔·桑托斯（Cesar Santos），BvS开头被蝙蝠侠烙印的罪犯，后来卢瑟发给克拉克的信件中就包括了桑托斯的报道和烙印照，克拉克随后前往哥谭进行采访，桑托斯的女友告诉他只有拳头能阻止蝙蝠侠

 

 

（克拉克在去哥谭的路上经过顶层公寓。他一直想给布鲁斯一些喘息的空间，但在飞离之前，他还是忍不住停下来聆听。

什么都没有。布鲁斯一连三晚都没进过顶层公寓。也许他现在已经陷入了——噩梦，梦见克拉克对他所做的一切。也许他只是离得远远的这样他就不用看见克拉克——

或者他因公务出差了，也许他出人意料的要加班几夜。现下克拉克需要把注意力集中在蝙蝠侠身上，而不是在脑海里拟出布鲁斯的各种情况，让事情看起来更糟。）

 

 

他降落在一条小巷里，潜进一顶遮阳篷边，掸去身上的尘土，开始步行。他思考着，上次会面的部分问题出在他是以超人的身份出现——似乎他确实想介入蝙蝠侠的工作，似乎这是某种联盟事务。而在某种程度上，这只是他俩的 _私人_ 纠葛。

他希望如果是克拉克·肯特来哥谭，蝙蝠侠会介意得少一些。

这是个美好的夜晚。他边走边不自觉哼着歌，把镜框扶上鼻梁，眯着眼看向群星，它们刚刚显现：有一颗又大又亮，星光的色泽稍稍泛蓝，被高楼的边角遮挡，随后再次出现，随后又被遮住。克拉克的视线追逐着它，心不在焉地往边上挪了挪，好让他身后的路人能绕行过去——

“不许动！”

克拉克刚刚还以为那家伙在赶时间，但事实并非如此：他是在试着追上克拉克，现在他一只手搭在克拉克肩膀上，有什么东西压在克拉克背部大概是肾脏的位置。克拉克乖乖静止不动，举起双手向那家伙表明未持武器，同时试着弄明白背后顶着的具体是什么——枪口？长管的末端？隔着他的夹克，它惊人的难以辨别。

随后那个人，抖着手，压得更紧了些，克拉克感受着夹克的形变。刀。绝对是一把刀。

“就别动，”那人重复，“我只是想要，一个钱包，行吗？你把它给我，就没事了——你不过是少几块钱，要去注销几张信用卡，但没人会死，没人会进局子。对我好，对你也好，明白？”

“当然，”克拉克说，然后思索着自己是否该以尖叫代替。

但也许在哥谭的夜里，并没有很多让人们大喊“ _不要动！_ ”的好理由，因为显然这就够了。

蝙蝠侠在一阵气流和阴影中落到他们面前的过道上，过程中最大的动静是他披风的嗖嗖声——他为此练习过吗？他会回到家里，穿着靴子，一遍又一遍地从高处跳下，直到他能安静地降落，达到他自己的标准吗？

他很紧绷，随时准备应对麻烦，这让他意识到他准备救下的人是谁的瞬间变得显而易见。他的肩膀后仰，下巴微抬，抢劫犯估计听不清，但克拉克能听见愤怒的喘息声。

蝙蝠侠可能听不见抢劫者发出的嘶声，“噢， _妈的_ ，”但克拉克能。不过蝙蝠侠肯定能听见那家伙说，“瞧，别再靠近了，我会杀了他。”同时他猛地把克拉克扯近，刀刃更用力地抵在克拉克背上。

“我不认为你会，”蝙蝠侠平淡地说。

“啥？你是说我不是认真的，哈？我完全是认真的，伙计（man）——呃， _蝙蝠_ 侠（ _Bat_ man）——”

“我换个措辞，”蝙蝠侠说，“我不认为你能。”

“啥？”

那人的手松懈了些，这一刻他愤慨地把注意力集中于蝙蝠侠身上，克拉克在他胳膊下迅速出手，瞬间用手小心裹住刀刃，然后动作慢下来，这样那家伙就能被唬住——

“ _操他妈的！_ ”

——他没有因此受伤。

“抱歉，”克拉克对他说，“事实上我没带钱包在身上，不过，呃，”他把空闲的那只手伸进口袋摸了摸，“我带了几张二十块？”

那人瞪着他，眨了眨眼，转而盯向钞票。他伸手抓了一把，发现克拉克没有把钱收回去的时候看上去近乎惊讶，有一瞬间他似乎不知所措。他推了推那把刀，几乎是好奇地看着刀刃倔强地无法划破或刺穿克拉克的手掌。然后他使劲攥过钞票，成功带走了它们，事情似乎就这么解决了。

“那好吧，”他慢慢地说，“你留着刀，然后和你的好哥们蝙蝠侠好好聊聊，我就先——走了。”

“行，”克拉克同意，亲切和善，然后看着那人后撤了几步，转身开始狂奔，中途还困惑地回头看了克拉克几眼。

然而——真神奇——克拉克回过头来时蝙蝠侠仍在原地。

“这其实是把好刀，”克拉克告诉他，并在手中演示性地翻转它。除开妈妈在厨房教他的，他其实不太会用刀，但这一把似乎平衡性良好。

他把刀扔向蝙蝠侠，低手掷出，刀柄朝前；即便拥有超人的夜视能力，他也没看出蝙蝠侠是怎么让它消失的，“你在这里干什么，”蝙蝠侠说，这绝不是一个提问。

不管怎样克拉克还是回答了：“我只是想和你谈谈。”

蝙蝠侠似乎无动于衷：“有什么可谈的？”

克拉克注视着他：“……我们想杀死对方的那个事？”

“它结束了。你同意和联盟共事。没什么好说的了。”

他听上去稳定、自信，鉴于他的观点大错特错，这态度倒是很迷人。“真的吗？对你来说足够好了吗？”克拉克反驳，“我不想只是‘同意’，如果我们真的要合作，我希望我们信任彼此——能够依赖彼此。我认为这很重要。”

蝙蝠侠没有回应，只有严厉的沉默。

但他也没有攀上周边建筑物。这已经昭示了态度。

克拉克谈到点子上了。不错。“我想这会儿你已经知道了，卢瑟之前下了大力气来抹黑我眼中的你，我猜测他也做了类似的事情来抹黑你眼中的我。但是塞萨尔·桑托斯——”

第一个测试：无结果。蝙蝠侠没有要求具体阐明，没有问“ _谁？_ ”但在克拉克留下的停顿时间里也没有插话，所以有可能他根本不记得了。

“你烙印的罪犯的其中之一，”以防万一，克拉克澄明，并把手伸进夹克口袋，掏出了验尸照片，“死亡的那一位。他的死归咎于卢瑟，但其他的不是，对吗？你做了那些。”

“是的。”

克拉克等了等，但蝙蝠侠没有继续开口。这没关系，克拉克可以继续这个博弈，“为什么？”

蝙蝠侠看向别处——至少头罩偏向别处。从这个角度很难看清他的眼睛。

随后他再次注视克拉克，说：“因为我不在乎我不该在意的，”黑色的脑袋歪了歪，“这样还想和我合作吗？”

他说的不留情面，但克拉克忍不住笑了。这是第二个测试。

“但你现在在乎了。”

“什么？”

“你在那之后再没烙印过，”克拉克对他说——显然蝙蝠侠自己清楚这点，但他需要被告知克拉克同样知道，“我查过，”他夹克口袋里不只装着照片：他掏出一沓剪报，早些的来自他的文件夹，后来的是他刚花了半个小时剪出来的，边缘附着他用记号笔写下的笔记，“这是十七个人——桑托斯是第十八个——之后你就停手了。到现在，将近一年的时间，没有任何一篇关于你的报导提及烙印，更别提另一张这样的照片了。”他把桑托斯胸口特写的照片朝蝙蝠侠的方向晃了晃，“不做错误之事，对你而言 _确实_ 很重要。”

“你对桑托斯所做的是个错误，你知道这点，并没有再犯。而你对我——你尝试对我做的也是个错误，但你照顾我的母亲，修复了我的制服。你知道那是错误，并再也不会那样做。”

“所以，”克拉克总结，“我认为我和你合作没有问题。”

“你并不清楚自己在说什么。”蝙蝠侠说，但这一次，听起来几乎是温和的。

“不，我很清楚。”克拉克说。爸爸，佐德，蝙蝠侠——和布鲁斯一起时做的噩梦。克拉克犯过各种各样的错误。“我很清楚。我总是做错事，但我试着不重复犯错。你可以继续——每次只说五个词，不直视我的眼睛，不管你想做什么。都没关系。但你现在是我团队的一员，我不会再轻信你最坏的一面。我可以做得更好，你也可以。”

蝙蝠侠沉默了很长时间，但克拉克不介意。毕竟，这是个美好的夜晚。

最后他非常平静地说：“你错了。但我会尽力保证你不会因此受苦。”

随后——当然——无比迅速，他跳上他头顶的檐口，在一片漆黑中晃过拉绳的边缘，离开了。

 

* * *

 

 

他需要和克拉克到此为止。他真的需要。他看得一清二楚，放任这种关系持续下去是种错误，他知道这一点——

_（——并再也不会那样做。不做错误之事，对你而言 **确实** 很重要——）_

——但想清楚从何开始是如此艰难。布鲁斯总是独具战术眼光，做安排惯于事无巨细；但眼下的局面如同雾里看花，仿佛蒙着眼睛跌撞前行。他开始明白，如果他拥有足够的自控力来摆脱现状，那么他一开始就不会沦陷其中。

 

 

冥想、剥离，多年的研习、抗争与单纯的承受，使他能忽略或抵消各种身体需求与彻骨的伤痛。周二，蝙蝠侠从一栋建筑上被扔下；周三，被一节管子正好砸中两片装甲的连接处——但真正让他深受打击，让他头脑空白逃回蝙蝠洞的，是周四与克拉克那场安静的交谈。

蝙蝠侠仍然成功地与克拉克保持距离。但布鲁斯的判断，布鲁斯的误差幅度，正在付出代价：克拉克在噩梦那天早上试探着与布鲁斯相处，之后便再没回过顶层公寓。而布鲁斯，惊恐地发现他无法 _忍受_ 。

他对应付这份弱点毫无策略。他以前从不需要。但有记忆来第一次，对意志力的严格运用完全崩盘。这是上瘾，是不可抑制的冲动，是无止尽而原始的 _饥渴_ ，在他体内凿出了一个无法填补的空洞。

（空虚的感觉为何如此 _沉重_ ？）

克拉克突然对布鲁斯·韦恩敬而远之，他应该庆幸。但他没有。

他没有。

周五他没有出门夜巡。他去了顶层公寓，夕阳西下时，他站在阳台上，脸庞迎着晚风说，“克拉克。”

不管布鲁斯·韦恩做错了什么，克拉克 _确实_ 仍留意着顶层公寓。看见空中的残影，看着它减速、靠近、演变为克拉克，带着试探性的微笑扶了扶眼镜——

这一瞬间，似乎克拉克的确原谅了他。

 

 

（但是，当然，他没有。

他不知道他需要谅解。他不知道布鲁斯·韦恩做了任何需要宽恕之事。而一旦他知道了，他就不会想要原谅了。）

 

 

他该留克拉克保持犹疑不定。他不该对他那么热情地微笑，不该带着这般无助的热切越过阳台栏杆伸出手去。但他仍然不确定克拉克的表现为什么这么奇怪——如果是因为他有所怀疑，即便是潜意识的，那么布鲁斯也需要哄诱他打消疑虑。没有其他的解决方案。

（除了到此为止。除了送他离开。除了据实已告然后眼睁睁看着他自行走远。但这些都不是解决方案。

解决方案必须是可行的。解决方案必须是布鲁斯确信他有能力做到的。）

“我觉得我都开始忘了你的样子了，”布鲁斯·韦恩假笑着开口，双手滑过克拉克前臂。玩笑，只是个玩笑，毕竟才过了三天。

（玩笑——毕竟布鲁斯描摹克拉克的面庞实在是太过经常、太过轻易，以至于无法忘却任何细节。）

“昨天我有经过附近，”克拉克倾身搂住布鲁斯的脖子，尽管他还置身阳台栏杆外侧，脚下空无一物，“不过，没看见你。”

他一定是到得稍晚了些。布鲁斯劝服自己不要整晚等待克拉克，又不是说克拉克再也不会出现了——他转而前去夜巡，毕竟他已经跳过巡逻太多次了。“工作，”布鲁斯不屑一顾地说，他心中沉淀的不安变得轻松，因克拉克绕在他肩上的臂膀的重量，因克拉克在他面前这一全然无可争辩的现实。

克拉克朝他咧嘴一笑，他侧过头呢喃：“韦恩先生，您真是太 _负责_ 了。”随后，他相当字面意义上的为布鲁斯倾倒。

事实上，克拉克是许多老套浪漫的具象化。布鲁斯的头旋转着——连带着他的其他部分——克拉克把他们的嘴唇黏在一起，同时拽着两人在空中桶滚[22]前行，过于迅速以至于布鲁斯甚至没感觉到任何停滞，但他必定有那么一会儿抬起手来打开阳台的门。布鲁斯记下了他们来时的印象，定格画面：他们周围的极速气流，窗帘被吹到侧边的短暂波浪，在克拉克把他们安置在沙发上时，他的肠胃像坐过山车时一样微微颠簸——

真便捷。克拉克能侧身飞行，这会儿他们已经是俯卧姿势了。

任其发生是如此容易。克拉克在身下，但布鲁斯不必小心翼翼——他又不是无法承受布鲁斯的重量。布鲁斯可以闭上眼睛，在克拉克炽热坚实的身体上放松；可以啃咬克拉克的唇瓣，手指插进克拉克发梢，吻他再吻他。感觉好像已经过去了三个月，三 _年_ ——

接下来发生的事正是因为他始料未及；因为他放任自己分神，任凭自己沉溺于再次抚摸克拉克的感受，以至于完全忘了关注克拉克在做什么，他的手在哪里。

他依然是蝙蝠侠。他能很好的控制自己不发出痛呼。但反射性的紧绷、退缩、紧跟着疼痛——而布鲁斯的思绪飘得太远，一时无法回神。

周三，管子：肋骨淤青，伴有挫伤，刚刚开始泛出紫色。早已达到他自如活动的程度，但克拉克一路解开了他的衬衫扣，撩开了一侧的肩膀，随后伸手抚过布鲁斯的身体。

侥幸，他挑了右肩而不是左肩[23]。

克拉克抽身撤开，布鲁斯已经焦躁起来——太阳还未下山，天光仍亮，即便克拉克不是超人，他也能看得一清二楚。

“天啊，布鲁斯，”克拉克说，同情地敛着眉。他可能不知道淤伤是什么体验，但他至少理解疼痛。

随后他神色一变，布鲁斯做好了心理准备——但那并非困惑、怀疑，也不是愤怒。

那是缓慢的、冰凉的、展露的恐惧。

“天啊，布鲁斯，”克拉克轻声说，抬头看向他：“那是我做的吗？”

 

[22] 桶滚（barrel-roll），一种飞行动作，飞机沿螺旋线前进飞行的同时绕其纵向轴线做翻滚动作

[23] 老爷左肩有个放射形状的伤疤

 

漫长的时刻里，布鲁斯甚至茫然不解。克拉克做了什么？触碰那个淤青？答案显而易见是“是的”，但根本没必要有此一问——

就在这时他恍然大悟。

在克拉克把布鲁斯猛撞到卧室墙壁上的时候，他一只胳膊肘击中了那处，或者附近的部位。

他没有造成任何损伤。那之后布鲁斯的后背稍有酸疼，略带僵硬。在外出夜巡前，他比平时多花了一两分钟来做拉伸，便将其抛之脑后。克拉克没有伤到他。尽管完全明晰超人的能力，但他从未担心克拉克 _会_ 伤害他。

这恐怕是他反应不及的显著原因。

这是——这是他所要求的一切，远远超越了能解释这个淤伤的最佳借口。不到半小时前，他还一直在暗自疑惑为什么克拉克表现异常，与布鲁斯保持着距离，于此同时他在心中思索着他找不出结束他们之间关系的明路，蝙蝠侠这一次束手无策。而此刻出路从天而降——从克拉克做梦的那一夜起，就呆在那儿等他留意。

如果布鲁斯告诉他淤伤是他的过失，克拉克不会心存疑虑。克拉克害怕伤害他，这份忧虑已经侵蚀他足有三日，而现在显而易见的证据就摆在他眼前。这是一份他不能轻易恢复的打击，一道他无法搁置或跨过的坎——一个无需布鲁斯推波助澜，便会让他主动决定彻底离开布鲁斯·韦恩的契机，不管他是否渴望继续与布鲁斯颈项交缠。

布鲁斯所要做的只是开口说“是”。

 

 

克拉克仍目不转睛地注视着他，他那恹恹失措的神情仿佛氪石悬于脸上，无可撼动的手颤抖着，僵在布鲁斯肋骨一英寸之遥，就在紫色沉积得如同淤黑的那个斑点正上方。

“不，”布鲁斯说，“不是你。你没弄出这个，克拉克，没关系的。”

克拉克深吸一口气，迅速而颤抖，随后他平缓呼吸，闭上眼睛，伸手抹了把脸：“天啊。你确定吗？”

“很确定。”布鲁斯告诉他。

克拉克把他拽入一个更加温柔的亲吻，然后把布鲁斯稍稍推开，问：“说‘我很高兴’是不是很奇怪？ _到底_ 发生了什么——你的肋骨还好吗？”

“我还好，我发誓，”布鲁斯俯下身去，与克拉克额头相贴，“马球弄的。”

“什么？”

“马球，”布鲁斯重复，“空虚的富人，马匹，很大很大的木槌——”

“你认真的吗？”克拉克嘴角抽搐，好像他不确定自己是否被允许笑出声。

布鲁斯回以忍辱负重的表情：“嘿，你把某个女继承人灌到微醺，把她放到一匹小马上然后递给她一把四尺长的锤子，她真的能搞出破坏。在这类玩意儿周围闪转腾挪可不容轻视，肯特先生。”

搞定了：克拉克憋不住嘴角上扬，然后把头仰靠在沙发扶手上笑出声。话题岔开得足够得体——但只能算惊险过关。今晚不适合冒险。

“这会儿气氛已经消得透透的了，”布鲁斯干巴巴地抱怨，耸了耸肩让礼服衬衫披回他裸露的肩膀，“我想还不如问一句，你吃饭了吗？”

“在我们放弃挽回氛围之前，我觉得我该开个类似于嘴对嘴人工呼吸的玩笑，”克拉克把手放在布鲁斯臀瓣上沉思着，但随后他低下头承认：“没吃。”

“那就吃晚饭，”布鲁斯说，“我们叫外卖吧，想吃点什么？牛排？”

“……牛排店送外卖吗？”

布鲁斯傲慢地眨眨眼，告诉克拉克：“我要他们送，他们就会送，”克拉克大笑，然后，突然地，一只手小心地置于布鲁斯脑后，掀动他的臀部，他们俩都贯倒在地板上。

最后，又耗了十五分钟，布鲁斯才终于拿起电话。

 

* * *

 

 

克拉克不明白哪里出了问题。

平心而论他几乎希望这是一个联盟问题，一个他能用一丢丢超级力量或是热视线快速冲击来解决的问题——一个戴安娜挥剑便能斩为两半的问题。

但联盟一切安好。超人在银行的现身显而易见地提升了他们的知名度，现在已经有大于两名成员参与其中，整装待发、曝光更多是理所当然的。事实证明联盟运转良好，因为不久之后，某位身着奇异装甲的人士现身哥谭上空，高喊着时间旅行，并用非常响亮的脉冲枪四处爆破的时候。克拉克竟无法抉择出哪个更怪异：是反派的举动，或是蝙蝠侠真的为了解决此事而向他们请求协助的事实。

当他们赶到时，一切也都进展顺利。戴安娜带着亘古平稳的沉静——克拉克稍稍费劲控制着脉冲枪的噪音，但戴安娜用她的盾牌接住了击出的脉冲，毫无畏缩。而蝙蝠侠——好吧，他仍然每次对克拉克不吐出超过十个词汇。但这一次，其中八个词被用来点明装甲上最有可能的弱点。克拉克会照做的。

克拉克有一次挡住了戴安娜的路；蝙蝠侠被狠狠地从屋顶上撞了下来，克拉克差点中断打斗扑过去接他，直到那阵熟悉的钩爪破空声伴着背景噪音响起。但总的来说，他们的确能够像克拉克去世前那样，以团队的姿态协作——可以推测，只要稍多训练，他们只会变得更好。

因此和联盟有关的一切都相当顺利。

问题，无论它是什么，出在布鲁斯身上。

 

 

并不是说他不相信布鲁斯关于淤伤之事的说辞。布鲁斯告诉他那不是出自他手，言辞恳切。但布鲁斯也——有所改变，而克拉克不确定这种转变的成因。

克拉克本以为——好吧，就算噩梦真让关系倒退，他也不该感到讶异。但感觉他们似乎——那天晚上他们似乎有所进展，他们离 _确立_ 某种关系更近了一步。布鲁斯抚摸他、剥开他、在他身上梭巡的方式：神啊，仅仅是回想他都辗转难安。最开始这让他大吃一惊，因为他们从未——从未这样过。随后——

同布鲁斯做爱总是轻松愉快，克拉克一直对其心怀喜爱。对此他甚至有些内疚—— _因为_ 他如此热爱其间种种。他无法说服自己停下来，尽管在他内心某处仍然认为这不是一份真正的感情，除非遵循他和露易丝的过往、以同样的步骤发生。

但克拉克因布鲁斯触摸他的方式而惊讶，这份惊讶之情淡去后，他发觉自己被深深触动了：布鲁斯是那样轻缓，那样温柔。他第一次发觉自己可能是爱上了布鲁斯——而随后，沉浸在炽热、眩晕和颤抖中，也许他真的已经陷入爱情。

而现在什么地方出了问题。

倘若那晚的事不曾发生，克拉克可能根本注意不到。至少没这么快。但现在他察觉到某种横亘于两人之间的、突如其来而深深潜埋的阻力，很轻易便能看出布鲁斯正尽力藏匿这份隐忧。

并不是说他做得很明显。他只是——竖立了一座高墙，凿出了一道前所未有的鸿沟。他不再立即伸手揽住克拉克，不再随意倚在他身上。客套的笑容变多，但真心的展颜变少。克拉克不再能发现他在顶层公寓静静等待：相反，他总是在通话，在盯着电脑，在忙碌，他的心思在别处。

在那之后——起初几次，克拉克独自眠于西卧室，担忧着一觉醒来把布鲁斯扔出窗外，他不愿在此时推动关系进展。但他没做过第二个噩梦——在与蝙蝠侠在人行道上的交流之后，就再没做过。他尽数告诉了布鲁斯。之后，在接下来的那天夜晚，他故意错过了起床的暗示，假装在主卧的床上睡着了。

布鲁斯没有顺势躺倒，没有留下。他转而去了西卧室，把克拉克留在黑暗中。

他变得古怪、唐突、轻蔑。他再也没有允许克拉克解开他的扣子——有时候很难不去想这一切 _必定_ 是由于那个淤痕，因为克拉克想不出这份转变背后还能有什么原因。那天晚上，布鲁斯举止如常——至少对布鲁斯而言毫无异常——直到克拉克把他的衬衫剥开半边，不是吗？或者也许从更早些时候就开始了。克拉克试着回想另一次他全神贯注地想脱下布鲁斯的衣物，但以失败告终的经历——也许布鲁斯有些抵触被人剥下衣服，但他不喜欢谈及此事，并一直尝试不把这当一回事。克拉克想不出任何其他解释了。

最开始，伴着苦涩的寒意，他觉得布鲁斯可能想宣告结束，或者至少是在为此过渡。有时他仍然这么认为，但是——

但当他触碰布鲁斯，亲吻布鲁斯时，这些疏远都终结了。无论在克拉克到达时，布鲁斯距离阳台有多远；不管他在手机通话中听起来有多沮丧——一旦克拉克的手置于他身上，胳膊揽住他的背，或是用拇指在他下巴上磨蹭，一切又似乎恢复了正常。要说有什么不同，布鲁斯现在吻他更加用力，更久，更深。有一次他们根本没有做爱，只是在沙发上亲吻了——好几个 _小时_ ，肯定有，比克拉克曾经亲吻任何人的时长都要久。

但随后布鲁斯又变得遥不可及，用那种难以定义的方式撤开，一切再次失衡。克拉克不知道该怎么做，除了更努力接近他，更用力抱紧他——但这不会永远奏效。

（他不禁想，一场龙卷风几乎都比这更容易些。他现在长大了，更了解他自身。如果布鲁斯像爸爸那样挥手让他离开，他会无视它的。他会环抱住布鲁斯不让他离开，这就是全部了。这便是他会为修复关系而做出的一切。

如果克拉克真如卢瑟口中所讲述的上帝，他会确保人际关系像物理规律一样可以预测。）

 

 

戴安娜·普林斯采取了行动——或者蝙蝠侠斗篷之下的人有所动作——联盟在哥谭所行之事恰恰就以“正义联盟”的名号上了新闻，周围还附有他们每个人引人注目的大特写。戴安娜和克拉克的照片相当模糊，而只有污迹斑斑的半张图片显示出可能是蝙蝠侠的某人沿着屋顶轮廓移动，但叠放在一起，勾画出的图景相当令人信服。一半标题选用了“超人复活”——其实大多并不是关于第一大都会银行的事件，而是一些关于24小时新闻的糟糕手机视频和大量标题党。更多的人看到了哥谭的战斗。

也许是因为公众宣传——也许声称有组织、有准备使他们更有吸引力。又也许是出自巧合。但无论怎样，一大堆正义联盟量级的麻烦似乎开始轮番登场。

“我以为你俩已经解决了这堆玩意儿。”克拉克用拳头猛击身后两个机器人，过于用力以至于他们仨都摔倒在地。

“我也以为。”戴安娜说，随后她停下来，来回甩动盾牌，用边缘利落地砍断机器人的手臂，“但我想我们不该感到惊讶。卢瑟何必满足于一栋充满故障机器人的建筑的时候呢？在他本可以拥有两栋的时候？”

“这倒是真的，”克拉克承认，“在我对那家伙的全部印象里，他的自制力可排不上名号。”

他逮住另一个正要刺向他的机器人，把它抡过头顶，扔在了——但非常谨慎地没有砸穿——旁边大楼的墙壁上。击中的高度几乎砸倒另一个刚开始攀爬的机器人。

几乎，但并不精确。

“去吧，”戴安娜扭头朝他展露笑颜，然后用剑迅速刺穿机器人，剑尖从另一侧穿出，“没有你，我也能在街上坚持一两分钟。”

起飞是件愉快的事，能彻底的使用至少一种能力——他们一直试图在不造成过多额外损害的情况下处理机器人，更关注局势控制，而非快速作战。

蝙蝠侠已经攀至隔壁大楼的四分之三处了，他攀爬的楼高度更高，因此他实际上与克拉克和机器人前去的楼顶在差不多的高度。

“你是怎么比它爬的更快的？”克拉克对着通讯器说。

（蝙蝠侠对此很坚持。超级感官很好，但如果他听不见他们的回答，克拉克和戴安娜能多清楚的听见他说话也不重要。）

“我抢先一步。”蝙蝠侠说，随后，几乎是自言自语：“它们看起来喜欢屋顶。”

“然后呢？”

“然后这可能很重要——”

克拉克在屋顶降落，机器人立即扑向他：金属发出叮当声，陀螺在其间呼呼旋转，电气连接噼啪作响、震动嘶鸣。

因此他差点没听到蝙蝠侠低沉粗粝的声音：“瞄准镜。”

“什么？”克拉克问，一边把机器人的擒拿臂掰开，一边回想蝙蝠侠关于供电源的指示。在有格栅的面板下面，是吧？

“ _瞄准镜_ ，”蝙蝠侠说。

克拉克的听力瞬间扩散，几乎是条件反射性地试图听清蝙蝠侠到底在说什么，突然放大的嘈杂轰鸣中，夹杂着某种不同寻常的声响：最轻、最柔的咔哒声，在不该有任何人置身的地方响起，在不该有任何其他人，除了——

随后他同时听到了一切。平滑锐利的破裂，砰咚的重击，碰撞本身，随后是令人战栗的响亮回声，克拉克还在聆听着，此时蝙蝠侠撞在屋顶上。

面板已经在克拉克手里了，下一瞬机器人就坠在地上——但这个瞬间太长了。蝙蝠侠以孤注一掷的平角撕裂天空，不是顺着屋顶的边线而是从一角穿过，以他的速度，没有足够的屋顶空间足够他落脚。克拉克看见带着手套的手飞出，然后蝙蝠侠坠落，而克拉克已经置身空中了。

 

 

他脑子里最先窜过的是忧虑，他们着陆时他颤抖的方式——他在空中摆动的方式，他必须倾尽全力才能在落地时避免一脚踩穿路面。

他把蝙蝠侠安置妥当，跪在他面前，蝙蝠侠一把 _推开_ 了他：克拉克正要朝他大喊让克拉克帮忙，这时一丝绿色印入他眼帘。

他盯着他看了一瞬，跟上了思路：机器人把他引开了，然后——瞄准镜，蝙蝠侠说过，像是步枪瞄准镜，像是 _狙击_ 瞄准镜，和氪石子弹——？

某处传来碰撞声，克拉克打算无视它，但过了一会儿他意识到这是最后一个机器人落在戴安娜手上发出的声响。“发生了什么？”她说，跪在克拉克对面，清晰而关切地注视着蝙蝠侠的脸庞。

“子弹，”蝙蝠侠说，“氪石。”

（至少在面对戴安娜时，他惜字如金的程度并不比对克拉克更慷慨。他相当不偏不倚。）

他补充道：“嵌在肋骨里。”

克拉克质询：“你是 _故意_ 中弹的吗？”如果这是蝙蝠侠方式的“抱歉我曾试图杀害你”补偿——

“对我来说，”蝙蝠侠说，“不比其他子弹更糟。”

“我本来可以躲开它——”

蝙蝠侠低语：“任它击中马路对面建筑里的平民？”

“——或者 _抓住_ 它——”

戴安娜打断他：“行了，行了，”随后伸出手来：鲜血从蝙蝠侠的盔甲里源源不断地外渗，其下微弱的绿光忽隐忽现。她用手掌捂住伤处，用人类无法达到的力度向下按压。头罩之下，蝙蝠侠的下巴苍白绷紧，但不再有血液从戴安娜指缝中溢出。“我认为最好不是由你来搬动他，克拉克。”她补充说着，把空闲的那只手垫在布鲁斯肩下。

克拉克很想辩驳——氪石量没 _那么_ 大，哪怕真的击中他，可能也就导致些许混乱；但现下子弹埋在蝙蝠侠体内，尽管距离不足一尺之遥，他几乎感知不到。

但蝙蝠侠刚刚救了他，此刻克拉克绝不能承担途中失手使他坠落的风险。

“好吧，”克拉克说，“好吧，我来——呃，清理掉这堆机器人零件，等警方过来。”

“有趣的那部分，”戴安娜温和赞同。

克拉克低头看向她的手，她指关节上蝙蝠侠的血；然后看向头罩，看向暗色的眼睛。那张神情冰冷的面罩仍让他想到噩梦——但面罩之下的人刚刚为他挨了一枪。“谢谢你，”克拉克说，抚过蝙蝠侠的肩膀。随后他站起来，背过身去，在他们离开时，强迫自己不去看、不去听。

 

* * *

 

 

戴安娜非常委婉，没有直言他是个白痴。某些方面上阿尔弗雷德也是一样，但他辛辣的评注绝大部分不得赏识。在戴安娜不得不插手将那颗泛着微光的绿色子弹从骨头上剔出的时候，布鲁斯躺在那里，保持双手放松，呼吸沉静、平稳、缓慢，凝视着天花板。此刻他本该考虑那个在高处等候超人的狙击手，还有那些机器人。但他脑子里只充斥着一件事。

他不能让克拉克碰到他。

布鲁斯·韦恩可以被偏离的马球槌击中，但他不会无缘无故中枪。而克拉克绝不会留意不到布鲁斯身侧有一处枪伤，伴有肋骨骨裂，如果没有彻底断裂——需要几个星期才能愈合。布鲁斯·韦恩不会消失数周之久，也不需要消失：于韦恩企业身居高位，他可以不费事地处理好职位所需。而跳票些许会议，忽视几场邀约，只会让他看上去名实相副的粗鲁无礼与不可信赖。这都不成问题。

唯一的问题是克拉克。

短期内没有解决方案，无论布鲁斯是否接受阿尔弗雷德使用药物的劝说——要么他接受药剂，判断力支离破碎，不适合与人作伴；要么疼痛会攀附着他的每次迈步、每个行动。即便他也不能装得若无其事。在最佳状态下也不行，更何况和克拉克在一起时，他从不在最佳状态。

戴安娜看上去所见略同。在她取出子弹时——少许超能力便足以松动它——她为阿尔弗雷德让出通路，好让他开始清理伤口。她绕到桌子另一侧，握住布鲁斯的手，平静开口：“他必须被告知。”

警示之言，来自偏好行动胜过犹豫的亚马逊人。“但你不会告诉他。”

戴安娜抿住双唇，“我立下了承诺，”她缓缓而言，“我不会违背诺言。真相不该由我陈述——它需要由 _你_ 说出，布鲁斯。”

“会的，”布鲁斯说，他确实意识到真相揭露无可避免。他心知肚明。——“但现在还不到时候。”

“布鲁斯，”戴安娜说，仿佛这个名字本身便是判决。她捏紧了他的手，“布鲁斯，有些事——没有合适的时机。有的只是你知道那将是你的决定的时刻，和那些不是的时刻。如果你不主动寻找一个，那另一个也会找上你，而你还没有做好准备。”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛。

他几乎能感觉到戴安娜和阿尔弗雷德越过他交换的目光。然后阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子，轻触纱布上方布鲁斯的身体，说：“韦恩少爷，鉴于您身上开了个相当可观的洞，尽管我明白您并不享受休闲，但我建议您暂时休息一下。”

“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯说。

无论他俩怎么想，他面前的道路一览无遗。现在告诉克拉克——蝙蝠侠刚刚中弹，为了从危难中解救超人；对克拉克诌以几周、几月的谎言，然后恰恰在此时、在他对蝙蝠侠最为 _歉疚_ 的当口挑明真相；仿佛那颗子弹是个讨价还价的筹码，仿佛克拉克的感激可以被兑现。光是这个念头本身就足以使布鲁斯的喉管泛起作呕的酸意。

（克拉克会愤怒。克拉克 _理当_ 愤怒。用一根像义务一样沉重的标尺来束缚这种愤怒——因为克拉克想行正确之事，克拉克不愿不公正，任何与他相处过五分钟的人都能知道他的为人——几乎和谎言本身一样，是种无法原谅的操纵。

几乎一样不可原谅：但克拉克会原谅的，为他以肉身挡在克拉克与狙击步枪之间。而这正是布鲁斯不能任他宽恕的原因。）

布鲁斯已经开始奠定基础，蝙蝠侠可能尚能拯救，但布鲁斯·韦恩永远无法脱罪。他也已经清楚布鲁斯·韦恩不得不当个混蛋——这不会是个和悦而毫无过失的行动。他明白他必须采取行动一刀两断，克拉克不会回头、不会留恋，他只是个甩开后反而过得更好的傻叉前炮友[24]。

鉴于今日的事件，进度表必须加快。就这样。

 

[24] a dickbag ex-hookup，dickbag组合了dickhead和douchebag，表示又白痴又混球，hookup大概是勾搭/鬼混的对象，暂时不准确的翻译成炮友

 

克拉克向来循规蹈矩，这让他变得容易预测。很容易就能确保在他到达时，布鲁斯·韦恩正在手机通话中。他很体贴——他向来体贴。他不会闯进来，不会制造噪音，也不会强求布鲁斯的注意。

但了解这一点并不是意味着表现出来。布鲁斯对着手机大笑，然后迅速瞥了克拉克一眼，做了个苦相：尽可能清晰地把前后两个动作区分，使第二个反应很明显是针对克拉克一个人。同样，他伸出手，阻止克拉克靠近，好像完成谈话对他而言更重要。再来两个迅速而毫无意义的应答，布鲁斯所要做的便是遵从他自己强加的舞台指示。他又瞥了克拉克一眼，垂下嘴角，做出稍稍深思熟虑的表情，对手机说：“实际上，杰瑞，等会儿——我会再打给你。五分钟吧。是啊，当然了，你也是。”

他没有低头看一眼就把手机关了，谨慎地平衡自己的表情：不是 _烦扰_ ，布鲁斯·韦恩的工作强度不足以到达那个地步。任性的，沮丧的，感到不便的。

“这是一周之内的第三次了，克拉克——”

“对不起，”克拉克立马道歉，带着小小的笑容，他意识到布鲁斯情绪不佳，所以尽量不让他心情更糟。

尽管这对他是有好处的。

他补充道：“我不是故意打断你的，我不介意等待——或者，呃，”毫不费力地解释了布鲁斯脸上的欲言又止，“我能回来吗？”

布鲁斯顿住了，仿佛他在考虑，然后迅速摇了摇头，“不，不行，”他说，然后停下来叹了口气，好像是在想从何说起。

（他没有，当然了。布鲁斯知道剧情走向，加上或减去一些即兴创作。他已经为此筹备数日了。）

“听着，有段时间挺好的，对吧？但比起它的价值，这玩意儿开始更多是增加烦恼了。”

克拉克本已经开始朝他靠近，但他停下步伐，眉头皱紧，“这玩意，”他缓慢地重复着。

布鲁斯在他俩之间摆了摆手，暧昧而漫不经心，“你知道的。你。这玩意。它很棒，很有趣——而且你有些 _非常_ 令人过瘾的资本，别误会我的意思——”

因在克拉克身边，布鲁斯·韦恩已经有段时间不曾这般刻意粗鲁了——至少站在离他远一点的地方，不要触碰他，用那个讨人厌的表演者的声音，而不是轻浮多情的。克拉克并没有因此退缩，但他不自在地把重心远离布鲁斯，而不是靠近他，同时尴尬的深红色爬上他的脖颈。

“——但你知道是怎么回事，”布鲁斯转过头去，把手机放在茶几上，“你尝试新鲜事，你喜欢它，但过了一段时间，它就变得有点儿无聊了。”

他回过头，克拉克也看向他，表情惊疑不定。仍旧希望着他是有所误解。“无聊，”他重复着，然后摇摇头，前进一步，伸出手来，“布鲁斯——”

（克拉克不能碰到他。他会永远无法解释如果——克拉克 _不能碰到他_ ——）

“怎么，”布鲁斯故作讶异，“看在旧时光份上的最后一次狂欢？我不认为那是你的风格，克拉克。我们得快点了，我和几个股东约了晚饭在——”

“最后一次—— _不_ ，”克拉克说，现在，终于，愤怒浮出水面，从困惑中冒了出来。

（布鲁斯想要的是宽恕。他可以承认。但愤怒——愤怒是他应得的。愤怒是他要面对的，他怪不了别人，只能责备他自己。）

“随你便，”布鲁斯轻松地说，仿佛丝毫不受影响。

克拉克盯着他——就像布鲁斯是一个他从未见过的人，就像他发现一个陌生人借布鲁斯的面孔看着他。他的目光扫过布鲁斯的表情，他放松的姿态，随后突然侧身，朝向手机。“五分钟，”他说。

布鲁斯耸耸肩，看了看表，“瞧，只花了两分半。看来是我高估了。”

“不，”克拉克说，声音极低。红晕消失了，只余苍白，“不，我想也许是我高估了。”他缓缓吸进一口气，又叹了出来，然后用更正常的音量说：“抱歉打断了你的电话。我希望这没有带来太多不便。”

他没有给布鲁斯留时间来回答：一阵气流，音爆轰鸣，他离开了。

他不曾合上身后阳台的门。布鲁斯随他的方向眺去。天空蔚蓝，无边无际，突然间显得格外遥远。

手伸进西装外套，一次迅速按压，证实了布鲁斯的猜测——他抽出手，手掌一片鲜红，他的血从阿尔弗雷德的绷带里流了出来。

难怪这么疼。撕裂伤口总是疼的。

 

 

当然，克拉克也很固执。仍有机会他会折返，寻求更多答案或者索要一个合理的解释。布鲁斯谋划策略，斟酌说辞，判断怎样的行动最有可能产生需要的结果；他沉稳地订正路径，在办公室里消磨布鲁斯·韦恩之日的余下光阴，然后返回湖边小屋，接受阿尔弗雷德对他过火行径的责备。

（他没有回到湖边小屋。）

他可以逃避布鲁斯·韦恩的大量义务，但不是全部。他尽可能地从战术上挑选哪些需要遵循：衬衫仍时不时浸染血渍，一场慈善晚宴因稍显公开而风险过大。但作为CEO为韦恩科技的最新设备来一场小小的推广之旅？在他自己的地盘，他可以随时开溜，而任何看到不该看到的东西的人员都是他旗下的员工。一场可接受度高得多的冒险。

尽管从冒险的角度看来这着实无聊。技术经理到目前为止一直在精简语言，因布鲁斯·韦恩的缘故，她对于集团员工当前项目的描述绝大部分毫无意义。

（不过，她确实犹豫了数次，这意味着她实际上知道更复杂的解释，并强迫自己不去给出。前途无量。）

尽管布鲁斯·韦恩可能免不了坐在椅子上打转。

“嗯嗯，”布鲁斯应和着，又过了两分钟，“啊，我明白了，”然后又是“嗯嗯”；最后他们终于站起身。她带着冷静的职业微笑，开始引导他穿过大厅下楼去往实验室。

就在此时，第一个持枪男子出现了。

 

 

布鲁斯·韦恩不能以蝙蝠侠的方式做出反应。但他可以抓住经理的胳膊，把她拽向自己，用肩膀挡在她前方——这是一个过于自我的男人的故作勇敢。“趴到地板上，”拿枪的人嚷道：“趴到地板上，现在，”布鲁斯小心翼翼地下蹲，思索已有的信息。最重要的线索是男人肩膀上夹着的收音设备，意味着他不是孤身一人。他并不是临时起意闯进一幢办公楼——这是团伙作案，目标是占领大楼。

对此布鲁斯能想到的原因只有一个。

“米兰达，对吧？”他轻声问经理。

她回以一个惊悚的瞪视。在高举双手，二十英尺外有人挥舞着半自动步枪的情形下，布鲁斯尽可能地露出动人的微笑；一秒之后她说：“是的，韦恩先生，没错。”

“你好啊，”他说，“我得承认：我之前没有认真听。不管怎样，这里是被选中与戈登警长联系的韦恩科技分部是吗？”

米兰达勇敢作答：“呃——对，韦恩先生，是的，”

布鲁斯解释：“为了控制他们一直在追捕的那些失控的莱克斯工业机器人，”

米兰达的余光转向抢手，又转回布鲁斯。她可能领会了他的意思：“是的，他们——他们大部队在楼下，哥谭警局的证物柜并不——”

“——足够安全，是的，我想有人向我简单介绍过。”即使入狱，卢瑟也没有停止幕后操控：他必定得知了超人从坟墓里归来的故事。蝙蝠侠是他的A计划，佐德是B计划——氪石子弹，他的C计划。布鲁斯从他那儿拿走的不可能是他从海中捞出的唯一一块，只是体积最大的。

（他的狙击手那时是不是蹲伏在斯特莱克岛的某处？藏在盘旋的新闻直升机上？如果他们在没有失去克拉克的情况下赢下了战斗，他会在他们面前被子弹击倒吗？）

第一次出现的机器人大概率只是意外——电气故障。超人那时还没有公开露面。制造故障毫无意义。但第二次，它们成了诱饵。布鲁斯和戴安娜曾与它们打过交道，并被新闻报道；超人加入他们建立了联盟。还有什么更简单的方法能让他在你想要的时间地点穿着制服现身呢？

布鲁斯深呼吸一秒钟，尝试稍稍拉伸，尽可能不显眼地进行测试。那处传来一阵剧痛。不是最佳活动范围，但有可能足够了。

“到 _地板_ 上，”那家伙还在大吼，“一直下趴！肚子贴地，双手抱头——如果十秒钟后你的脸部贴着地板，我会踩在上面，明白吗？”

完美。

“米兰达？”

“是的，韦恩先生？”

“你看上去是个很棒的技术经理，”布鲁斯告诉她，“我真心不想被迫换掉你。照他说的做，躺下，尽力别被击中，行吗？”

“行，”米兰达回答，镇定得令人钦佩，“那您呢——您要怎么办？”

“我要告诉你别问这个，”布鲁斯说，眨了眨眼，“如果你愿意的话，还有件事：闭上眼睛。”

 

* * *

 

 

高估。高估是个好词。很中性。克拉克没有表现得像个蠢蛋，没有丧失判断，没有沉沦于思考——思考那些他无力思考的事情。

他只是字面意义上的，高估了：他本以为真实会比表象更多。

愤怒很容易，他生了好几天的气。布鲁斯并非真的给他留下了错误的讯号，严谨说来——他从未表示他们在交往，无数次言谈中也从未暗示过承诺。即便彼此都同意他们开始认真对待了，布鲁斯阻止克拉克、告诉他时移世易、激情散尽，仍旧是公平的。

但他的 _方式_ 实在是——搞什么名堂，克拉克认为他们至少是 _朋友_ 。假使他做过设想，他认为布鲁斯会——怎么说？为之留出一些时间：等候克拉克，而不是在他到达时忙于通话；知道接下来发生的事，和他坐下来谈，详细解释，说些类似于——

（——资本。 _资本_ 。）

（——无聊。）

——“ _火花熄灭了”_ ，或是“ _我只是觉得不会有结果_ ”。也许还加一句友善的“ _我仍然关心你——你知道的，对吧？_ ”作为宽慰。

从百忙中抽出超过五分钟的时间。

实际上，他的方式跟发条短信半斤八两。克拉克甚至觉得短信还强些，那样他起码不必看着布鲁斯的脸，也不用听他吐出那些话的声音。

因此：克拉克很生气。在一段令人满足的时间里，他理直气壮地踏着“ _行吧，布鲁斯，去你妈的！_ ”的浪潮——直到波涛蜷作一团，拍在他的海岸上碎成泡沫，四散流逝。

之后他更多的只是疲倦、悲伤、遗憾、煎熬的心痛。布鲁斯只是沉沦于格外美妙的性爱，仅此而已，那个噩梦前的傍晚——

神啊，那太美好了，布鲁斯还没有觉得无聊，那晚还没有——他看向克拉克的眼神也没有。

他厌倦了自己一次又一次地回想着布鲁斯多么彻底地亲吻，他脸上的笑容多么温暖，仿佛那一切还有意义。布鲁斯已经说得清清楚楚，那毫无意义——哪怕曾经有过，现在也消失了。说真的，布鲁斯在克拉克来得及——做任何事，或者——说任何话之前就表明分手是件好事——

毕竟他的感觉是如此糟糕，这都是布鲁斯的错，他真的不该像现在这样想念着布鲁斯。

 

 

（有些人觉得氪石是世界上唯一能伤害超人的东西。）

 

 

（有时候克拉克希望他们是对的。）

 

 

这种理直气壮的愤怒在过去能促使克拉克提升效率。但现在它自己耗尽了，他更频繁地空瞪着显示器，放空于他并没有真在阅读的文字的形状。自我告诫要忘记，忘记那些布鲁斯无疑已经抛之脑后的——他只是需要时间来克服，需要停止继续想着如果当时他伸手抓住布鲁斯的手臂，真的接受那“最后的狂欢”会发生什么——

总之，罗恩不得不弯腰轻拍两下他的胳膊，扬起眉毛，在克拉克回过神之前，指了指他桌上正在响铃的电话。

“哦，呃——”克拉克清了清嗓子，拿起听筒，“肯特，星球日报。”

“克拉克，”戴安娜热情地说。

“戴安娜，”天啊，发现自己毫不费力的微笑起来，真是一种解脱。

“如果你不忙的话，我想邀你共进午餐？”

 

 

戴安娜似乎是有所觉察，她没有选择布鲁斯偏爱的高档餐厅，转而挑了一家临近的餐馆，角落安装着电视屏幕，一侧的墙壁有吧台环绕。但当克拉克看到她、朝她挥手时，她露出微笑：不带一丝怜悯或同情，只有欢快与喜悦。

那么，布鲁斯还没有告诉她。克拉克不知道这是某种善意还是在他的怒火上浇了一把油。

他还是得承认这更多的是某种善意——至少在一开始是如此。戴安娜没有因为他点了大约三人份的食物而打趣他，她大笑着为自己点了两份主食，外加金黄起司条。“我家可没有这么多油炸食品，”她一口塞进两根起司条，边嚼边心满意足地说：“我爱它们。”

如果她知道，她不会说这些。她会变得沉着、平静、严肃，提供有效的建议——她不会大笑，不会在他拈起一根起司条时用叉子指着他作为警告；她会刨根问底，问他感觉如何，而不是谈论她的工作：她被邀请去评估一堆古董，其中四分之三都是垃圾，“然而在最后，有个真正的陶壶！正品，保存完好，我立马就认出来了。我认识制作它的女性——当然我不能直接这么告诉他，”她补充道：“但能再次看到她的作品真是太好了，”她朝他微笑，然后倾身靠近，低声告解：“我选择这份工作是因为我清楚我能胜任，但我那时没有意识到，见到这些像我一样存活至今的物件感觉有多好。”

克拉克回忆起爸爸终于向他展示那艘把他带至此地的飞船时，他心中涌动的感受——冲破南极洲最后的冰层，意识到他之所见。对他而言关乎距离而非时间，但——“是啊，”他大声说，回以微笑，“我明白你的意思。”

主菜上桌后，他们安静了几分钟，专注于食物。以他俩的听力，毫不奇怪他们能听见最近的电视传来的模糊轻响，是关于韦恩科技的报道，画面中公司标志一闪而过。克拉克瞟了一眼，戴安娜也是，她顺势发问：“说起来，你最近和布鲁斯谈过吗？”

她不知道。克拉克提醒自己，她不知道。但这感觉像是突然间被一拳击中而不是解脱：克拉克原本渴望的一切都崩塌了，他生命中的大事被颠覆了——对他而言很重大，即便对布鲁斯来说并不是——它雁过无痕，哪怕在崩落时也不曾惊动尘土。戴安娜毫不知情。

“是啊，可以这么说，”克拉克告诉她，忽然间剧烈的尴尬涌上心头，眼睛酸痛，双颊发烫，“那——不是一次愉快的谈话。”

戴安娜瞬间皱眉，但随后她的表情转为温柔亲切，她伸臂越过桌子，握住他的手说：“克拉克——”

然后她僵住了，手指收紧——克拉克心想幸好她握的是超人的手指而不是桌子。这时那些字句突然间也传到他耳中——

_“——被身份不明的持枪人士劫持，但我们不知道是否——真的？抱歉——女士们先生们，插播一则刚刚收到的爆炸新闻，我们已经证实布鲁斯·韦恩本人就在大楼内——”_

克拉克感觉到、而不是听到自己呼吸一窒，有那么一瞬间他的听力似乎不起作用。

（显然布鲁斯没有开玩笑：“无聊”确实不是他的风格。）

他空着的那只手伸进口袋，摸到联盟通讯器，按下侧面的小按钮。蝙蝠侠不该带着枪伤战斗，但谁知道如果克拉克和戴安娜不通知他就行动，他会怎么想呢？

“他不会回应，”戴安娜说，语调平平，目光仍然盯紧了电视。

克拉克犹豫了一下。不知为何，他印象中的蝙蝠侠不会因一次枪伤而中断全天候连线通讯器。

“克拉克。”

他抬起头，与戴安娜视线相接。

“他不会回应，”她更加温和地说，“我们得动身了。”

“好，”克拉克说，话音刚落，仿佛在同步倒数，他们站起身。

 

 

在到达后，他们进入韦恩科技并不费力。不可否认，蝙蝠侠的盔甲通常都很牢靠，但在亲眼目睹他中弹之后——克拉克想，一支单纯由不畏子弹的成员组成的团队也不错，尤其在是面对一大帮手持半自动步枪的神经质的时候。

警方和特种部队的报告称绝大部分入侵行动发生在大楼低层，但高层同样有人质被劫持。戴安娜扬起下巴，清楚表示她负责楼上，因此克拉克朝下走。

楼梯间有些部分令人毛骨悚然，昏暗，只有警示灯在闪烁。但克拉克能用x视线穿过楼层，扫视出任何手中持枪的人，小菜一碟——

啊，透过地板，他能看出他们来此的目的。那些莱克斯工业的机器人——和韦恩企业，确实曾为哥谭警局提供顾问服务。当他们自我激活时，莱克斯工业自己也没有能力对其进行控制。显然警方需要一些协助。

他皱着眉头透视他身下的两层、三层、四层区域。进门处绝对有人持枪…… _曾经_ 持枪，他们已经被放倒了，无人死亡，但都四肢摊开躺在水泥地面一动不动。底层还有五六个人，已经进入地下实验室了，但——

有人一路下行直达底部，一名枪手大吼着开始射击——克拉克等的就是这个。红光与灰影交织着掠过楼道，克拉克破门而入，然而——

那人是布鲁斯。

看见他出现在此，克拉克几乎要惊叫出声，但——

他认出布鲁斯是因为在他推门的一刹那布鲁斯的侧脸恰好转向他。布鲁斯攥住一人的枪管，一把砸在那人脸上，然后两手抵上那人胸口，顺势蹬腿，一双 _膝盖_ 夹住第二人的肩膀，他的腰臀以一种不可思议的柔韧大力扭转，第二人随之翻身，枪支脱手掉落，大声痛呼。第三个人正在瞄准，布鲁斯手里还握着第一个人的枪，他猛地把枪扯落， _甩向_ 第三个人，然后一拳重重地击中他头部，把他掀翻在地。

另外还有两人已经倒在地上，他——他肯定是在克拉克冲下楼梯的间隙完成的——？

“不打算开枪？”布鲁斯平静开口，对——

对剩下的最后一人。他目前还没瞧见克拉克。

“韦恩，你不该在这里，”最后的人说，“但我们得到的指示非常清楚。显然卢瑟对你有些特殊想法。”

布鲁斯转身踢出，制住那人的大腿，一拳锤在他肩膀上；然后，在他踉跄着转身时，越过那人的头部，布鲁斯看见了克拉克。

看见了超人，站在原地，目瞪口呆地盯着他，完全没提供帮助——天啊，克拉克需要赶快——

最后的罪犯拼命支撑身体，一脚踹在布鲁斯肋旁，伴着一声脆响，布鲁斯——布鲁斯 _躬起_ 身子，五官扭曲，令人惶惶不安沉默过后，他双膝跪地。他之前的举动，他——他相当强力，但此刻他站不起来，他似乎做不到。他单手捂住身侧，试图吸气，克拉克能听见、几乎能感觉到他失败了——无论怎样，布鲁斯完全没看见那人的枪托向着他挥来。

枪托砰地一声砸中布鲁斯侧脑。克拉克才穿过大半房间，他抢在那人第二次甩动枪杆之前攥住了他的手臂。“噢，操，”在那人看清是谁抓住他之后，几乎是茫然地咒骂出声，克拉克把他砸上墙面。

布鲁斯倒在地上，但尚有心跳。克拉克跪下来抓住他的西装外套，把他仰躺过来，克拉克的手上沾了——沾了血，从哪里来的？他把西装外套往两侧推开，一把撕开了布鲁斯的衬衫，纽扣咔哒四溅；真搞笑他只有在此时才能这么做，哈——

一瞬之间，他除了瞪着眼睛什么都做不了。布鲁斯在流血，但血是——从已经裹在那儿的绷带上渗出来的。新鲜的红色透过一层层纱布涌淌而出，纱布是有人非常仔细地包扎好的，就在——

_嵌在肋骨里_

克拉克恍惚想着，盔甲增加了块头，改变了蝙蝠侠身体线条叠合的方式，改变了他的身材比例。但那个洞，那个戴安娜用手掌按压的地方，那闪耀的绿色微光——克拉克看见了，看见了那个伤口，看见了他在蝙蝠侠身上的确切位置。

现在他又与之重逢。

_（——他是个懦夫，躲在黑暗里四处乱窜——）_

_（——你是要我相信 **蝙蝠侠** 的决定比你更好——）_

_（你并不清楚自己在说什么）_

克拉克这才意识到身后传来响动，有人在楼梯上。他把目光从布鲁斯——蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯身上挪开，正好看见戴安娜穿过门廊，顿在原地。

“你知道，”他说，因为她必然知晓：与布鲁斯做朋友，与蝙蝠侠做同事；在枪击后带走蝙蝠侠，因为布鲁斯不会让克拉克那么做；她看布鲁斯的眼神，当他在晚宴上把她介绍给克拉克时，那打趣而锐利的眼神——

而布鲁斯知道自己在做什么。自始至终，他知道戴安娜的身份，知道克拉克就是超人。克拉克之前还觉得那很好笑。

事实证明，好笑的是他自己。

“是的，”戴安娜平静地说，“还有——克拉克，我很抱歉，但是——”

好吧。现在不是说这些的时候。克拉克清清嗓子，低头看去，发现自己仍然抓着布鲁斯，他无法抉择哪个是他更想做的，是把布鲁斯甩到房间另一头去，还是握得更紧，紧到布鲁斯不能用油嘴滑舌的故事加一个微笑来糊弄过关，紧到布鲁斯不得不告诉他真相。

他透视了布鲁斯。

“颈部没事，”他对戴安娜说，声音稍显不稳，“背部没事。那根肋骨——子弹打裂了它？”

“是的。”

“它断掉了，”克拉克说，“上面的那根也是，”被最后那一脚踢断的，天啊，它的落点太糟了，难怪布鲁斯无法起身，“还好都没有刺穿肺部。”

戴安娜猛然松了一口气，沉默了片刻；然后她小心地迈近一步，“我可以带他去——”

“不，不——我来，”克拉克告诉她，“我来。”

“好的，”她同意了，轻易得仿佛她一直都想这般提议，“我会通知阿尔弗雷德你会去。”

当然了，阿尔弗雷德肯定也知道。克拉克闭上眼睛。布鲁斯帮他死而复生——布鲁斯送他进入坟墓；布鲁斯为他挡住子弹——布鲁斯——

（布鲁斯伤他比子弹更重。）

“谢谢你，”克拉克对戴安娜说，无意识地，疏离地。他合拢西装外套，布鲁斯的血黏于他指缝，他小心翼翼地把布鲁斯从地板上抱起来。

 

* * *

 

 

时间如水般在布鲁斯周遭静默流逝。意识最清明的时刻也正是头部和身侧抽痛最剧烈的时刻：他勉力攥住清醒的片刻，但大多数情况下，他做到的只是与阿尔弗雷德短暂的目光接触——戴安娜握着的手——意识到他在位移，阳光落在他脸上，有人担负着他的重量——随后世界远去了，他眠于黑暗之中。

损伤倒也没那么重。但他的思维还不够清晰地反应过来他不该有如此多的不适感，他一定是接受了某种药物治疗，然后药物失效。

事实也的确如此：他深呼吸，睁眼醒来，眼前的房间全然陌生，身后垫着一列数目可观的枕头。窗帘合上了——大概率是为了照顾他确切无疑的脑震荡——床很舒服，虽然比布鲁斯偏爱的要稍软些。不是韦恩产品，而是有人为了看顾他而安排的。

也许他并不像自以为的那样清醒。天花板上悬挂着移动的球体，恒星和行星轻柔地悠悠晃动，速率缓慢，足以抑制反胃。布鲁斯不能确定他盯着看了多久，直到门口的响动让他回过神来。

他疏离地想，这没多大区别，因为他只是将目光呆呆地转向玛莎·肯特，她端着托盘，用脚顶开门，步入房间。她在这儿干什么？或者——布鲁斯在斯莫威尔干什么？

她似乎毫不惊讶于他醒了，只是微笑着对他说：“你感觉怎么样？”

“很好，”布鲁斯答道，回以微笑。他的头部仍然在缓慢持久的波涛中疼痛，肋骨和枪伤让呼入空气变得困难。但这并不是谎言。他经历过更糟的。

玛莎瘪了瘪嘴，不置一词，她穿过房间，把托盘放在床头柜上，“没什么可担心的，”她告诉他，“你可以慢慢来，你正在——某个私人岛屿度假，或者——”她摆了摆手，“反正阿尔弗雷德知道细节。你不能被人看到出现在大都会，也不能一直有人在湖边小屋进进出出。所以我跟阿尔弗雷德说最好把你带到这儿来。”

有那么一秒钟他没跟上思路。随后布鲁斯感到回忆像一个大铁球一样缓慢而坚定地砸向了他：他不太记得弄出这些伤口的最后一击，但他记得在那之前的事，如果克拉克在那里，如果克拉克是那个找到他的人——

他的目光从玛莎身上挪开，吞咽了一两次。

（反胃。思维迟钝，毫无疑问，他不该花那么长时间盯着那些球体晃动。）

他自我安慰还有一丝机会。他再次看向玛莎，她覆上他的手，非常温柔地说：“他知道了。”

这总会发生。这是不可避免的，而不可避免的事不能以震惊、沮丧和不适来应对。毕竟曾经有大把时光用来做准备。“他不会生你的气，”布鲁斯说，因为这肯定是玛莎首先想到的事情，“不会太久。你瞒着他只是因为我要求你——他会知道该责怪谁的。”

“他不该责怪任何人，”玛莎平静地回复，握紧了布鲁斯的手，眼神变得黯然而悲伤，“布鲁斯——”

“我很久之前就该解释清楚，我知道。他在生我的气，他应该生气。”布鲁斯早在他们睡在一起之前就绝对有过机会，只是当时似乎没有必要。那时他不确定克拉克是否还会再次遇见蝙蝠侠，也许他的身份永远都无关紧要。但随后它以同样的迅速变得必要和办不到，布鲁斯于是把精力转移到让自己做好准备承担后果的任务上。

（在某种意义上，他几乎是在盼着这一天到来。克拉克已经给了布鲁斯如此多不劳而获的赠与，再向他要求宽恕实在是太多了，但是——“ _他会理解的”_ ，玛莎曾这样说，她应该是错的，但并不意味着她绝对说错了。万一克拉克肯原谅——

如果克拉克肯原谅，布鲁斯的私心不会允许他拒绝。

不出意外的话，现在不可能再重复之前的错误，而消除潜在的犯错源头总是一种解脱。）

“布鲁斯，”玛莎重复，再次握住他的手，“求求你，求你告诉我你知道你们不会一拍两散[25]。你还可以修复这个——”

布鲁斯单凭意志力没有笑出声，他转而闭上眼睛，“你不知道我对他说了什么，”他对她说，声音很低，“你不知道我做了什么。”

片刻沉默。然后玛莎说，“他不想自己把盘子端上来。但他告诉我你醒了，他在听着呢。”她等了一息，让他消化这个消息，然后拍了拍他的手腕，补充道：“来，吃点东西吧——拜托，”然后站起身。

 

[25] burn this down and salt the earth

 

托盘里食材简单，易于吞咽：软吐司、汤、蜂蜜茶。此时此刻这些勾不起布鲁斯的任何食欲，但他努力吃下去。

（不这样做要更难。玛莎从未对他提过任何要求。）

他一次只挑一点，小心翼翼舀出的一勺汤逐渐降到室温，从窗帘边缘透过来的光线在日落时变暖，黄昏后转凉。脖子上的头部不再那么沉重晃荡——抽痛也有所减轻，又或者是他慢慢习惯了。

不管怎样，在楼梯上出现脚步声时，他能集中注意力去听。

他放下勺子、茶杯，把餐具放回托盘，摆放到和玛莎端上来时一样的位置。他小心翼翼地克制着爬出窗子的冲动。他能做到，即便是以现在的身体——他 _想要_ 逃离，带着被捕的郊狼咬断自己四肢的动物性的强烈渴望，陷入困境的绝望比单纯的疼痛更难以忍受。但逃走不会有任何好处。

 

 

（没什么会。）

 

 

克拉克推开门，走进房间，关上门，带着不必要的小心——他在避无可避时才抬头看向布鲁斯。他没有微笑，态度淡定，神情克制。

过了片刻，他开口：“感觉好些了吗？”

“是的，”布鲁斯回答，“请替我感谢你的母亲允许我住在她的房子里。”

在一个心跳的时间里，克拉克凝视着他，眼睛微眯，下巴绷紧，随后他目光转向墙壁，摇了摇头。当他开口回应之时，他的舌头抵住上颚，仿佛在努力克制不要将脑内迸溅的愤怒言语脱口而出——最终，他说出口的是：“认真的吗？这就是你想说的？”

布鲁斯心中奔涌万语千言。但此刻，其中绝大部分心声毫无意义。“这似乎是最重要的一个。”

“最重——天啊，布鲁斯，你是什么毛病？你为我 _挨了一枪_ ，但你宁可当着我的面侮辱我们的全部感情，也不愿意告诉我你该死的到底是谁——”

布鲁斯尽力克制揉搓头部的冲动，他的头被磕出了一个凹痕。克拉克为什么要旧事重提？他必须明白布鲁斯的回应是不会改变的——

也许他只是需要再听一次，需要确信。

“我们不在一段感情里。”

“我们睡在一起，一周见五次面，”克拉克的话语掷地有声，“我不打算称呼它为别的。可能你没有认真对待它，但这不意味着它不 _存在_ 。在我——”他的咽喉、他的颧骨，染上漂亮的薄红，但他顽强地继续开口：“我确实不知道，但你很清楚。在我吻你之后——你为什么要那么做？你必然知道那只会让事情一发不可收拾。”

剧本。跟着剧本走就行。“那很方便。”

这不该是个惊吓，但不知为何克拉克看上去很震惊——仿佛在布鲁斯对他所做的一切之后，他依然心怀期待。“ _什么？_ ”

“那很方便。你想要，你有资本，值得一试。我们已经谈过这个了，克拉克——”

克拉克目不转睛地盯着布鲁斯，仿佛不能相信他所听到的，如惊雷骤起般的愤怒在他眉间刻下深深的皱痕。

如此突然，布鲁斯无法弥补这份转变，就像他也 _不_ 相信他随之听到的。“狗屁。”克拉克轻声说。

“抱歉？”拖延，拖延——

“你听见了，”克拉克说，仍然很平静，“别说了。”

“我不知道你在说——”

“别说了，别说了，看在上帝份上，别再 _骗_ 我了，”克拉克几乎是在大声吼叫，但随后他回过神，胸膛起伏，呼吸颤抖，摇了摇头说：“求你。”声音再次柔软下来。布鲁斯没有立刻回答，克拉克脸上闪过一丝决绝——他补充道，语气锐利：“如果你觉得自己做不到，我相信戴安娜会愿意借我套索。”

（所有的选项都被排除了，所有的责任都旁落他手；没有决定，没有算计。只有问题和答案，隐藏在无法逃避的冲动中的彻底释放，吐露真心——倾诉 _全部_ 感受，那些藏匿于心脏的话语如同鲜血一般汩汩流出——）

这会毁了一切。但他欠克拉克良多，如果克拉克是真心要求的话。

“我相信她会。”布鲁斯听见自己说。

而在万物之中，鼓励才真正使克拉克动摇。在生理上，一瞬间他脸上浮现出犹疑的神情，蹒跚着后退一步；随后情感上，种种愤怒的迹象消失殆尽。他穿过房间，坐到床沿，视线始终凝在布鲁斯身上，“我不想用，”他说，“我不需要它，只要你——只要你 _告诉_ 我。因为这很方便，狗屁，这一点都不方便，这 _蠢毙了_ ——我起码有五六次差点就扒掉了你的衬衫，如果我成功了，我就会看到那些伤疤，到时候你准备告诉我什么？那些淤青，是当蝙蝠侠的时候伤到的，对吧？”他再次眯起眼睛，补充道：“如果你不想被我发现，让我一周睡你三次差不多是你做过最蠢的事——”

“那不重要，”布鲁斯说。

（克拉克确实要求他别再说谎。）

“什么？”

“那不重要，”布鲁斯解释，“你给予我你的信任——我的两个身份——而我辜负了。我无法挽回，也无法弥补，我想不到任何你会原谅我的理由。”

不知为何他又再次让克拉克陷入短暂的沉默。（为什么他在真正努力的时候却总是做不到呢？）

克拉克注视着他，仿佛他是一块切割糟糕的拼图，仿佛克拉克在试着解出他要有什么样的棱角才能与图片的其余部分相匹配。他伸出手，隔着毯子搭在布鲁斯膝盖上，说：“如果理由是我想要原谅呢？原谅不是什么你争得的东西，布鲁斯——如果你争取了它，剩下的就没什么可原谅，也不需要原谅了。我们就扯平了。”

“我们之间的事，对我来说很重要。我 _不想_ 它崩塌然后远离。我不想再也不和你说话，再也不在你身边，我想——”他停下来，发出半声笑叹，“好吧，我想生你一会儿气，但是在等你头上的肿胀消退的时候，我气也消了大半了，我只是想知道——”

他再度停下话音，仰起下巴，布鲁斯听天由命地看着他脸上浮现领悟的神情。

“但你不认为我会。”

克拉克顿住，仿佛他认为布鲁斯会回答。

但没什么可说的了。

“是吗？”克拉克继续推进，“你刚刚说了你不认为我会原谅你，你从没想过，是吗？在你开始对我撒谎之后，”他吐字越来越慢，该死，每个字都像一颗钉子把布鲁斯钉在原地，“这样的话，没有出路。无论你任其发展还是中途叫停，无论是你告诉我还是我自己发现——我总是会离开你的。”克拉克又稍作停顿，然后，深思熟虑、姗姗来迟地重复：“那不重要。那——天啊，布鲁斯——”

布鲁斯移开目光，他头痛欲裂，保持与克拉克的视线接触显然与直视阳光一样不明智。这仍然不重要。无论克拉克心中作何理解，远离他的生活是布鲁斯能做出的最好的选择，而布鲁斯有足够的意志力去贯彻到底，他 _真的_ 有——

克拉克向他伸出手来，无法避开的——但他突然停下动作，转过头去，说，“有人来了。”

 

* * *

 

 

“在楼上，”克拉克对戴安娜喊道。布鲁斯紧绷起来，他这才意识到布鲁斯还不明白为什么。“抱歉，我——来的是戴安娜，我刚刚在告诉她我们的位置。她现在上来。”

“这样我就可以当着他的面叫他白痴了。”戴安娜在大约四十英尺开外小声嘀咕着，克拉克忍不住笑了。

并不是说他不再生布鲁斯的气了。他——他对布鲁斯 _超_ 生气。但那些他没能真正对着布鲁斯大肆宣泄的日子为他带来了好处：到现在为止，他不再气到大脑停工了。如果他俩再早一些进行这样的对话，他恐怕什么都挖不出来——他会把嗓子吼哑然后不明真相地转头就走。但他们没有争吵，他也没有大吼，而他认为也许，勉勉强强，全景开始崭露出来。

（有那么糟糕的一个瞬间，他几乎相信了。“ _你想要_ ”——这才是真正可怕的地方。因为他现在明白了，知道了他所知道的，布鲁斯对克拉克负有某种责任感，在妈妈给他打电话的那一秒就出现；耗费时间把克拉克的生活重新拼凑起来；听到死亡对他的影响，马上带他去参加晚宴，努力帮他想办法重新恢复生机。

然后克拉克吻了他——那时候布鲁斯在想什么？在布鲁斯失去知觉的时候，克拉克无法自行猜测。他所猜想的所有论据都同等的令他难以置信。然后布鲁斯醒来，说“ _值得一试_ ”，说“ _你想要_ ”，突然间搞得像是他觉得自己欠了克拉克的，他之所以与克拉克继续仅仅是因为克拉克提了要求，因为他觉得自己没有理由说不——

这是一个比克拉克做过的任何关于蝙蝠侠的梦都更糟的噩梦。）

问题是布鲁斯说出口的一半都是废话。也许四分之三。他本可以用那些废话把克拉克绕进去，只是克拉克越来越善于留心那些布鲁斯 _没有_ 说的话。因为对他而言，和克拉克上床相当愚蠢——真的真的、相当愚蠢，布鲁斯说过各式各样的谎言，但从来没有争辩过这一点。这很愚蠢，但他还是做了， _蝙蝠侠_ 还是做了，算计无止尽和效率最大化的蝙蝠侠——这难道不是一种精神刺激？在蝙蝠侠严厉的面具下，在简短的咆哮背后，是一个在顶层公寓的沙发上把克拉克紧紧搂在怀里，在克拉克塞进三根手指时发出控制不住的恳切叹息的男人——

戴安娜推开卧室的门，露出微笑：热情地朝着克拉克，随后，更慎重地朝着布鲁斯。“你看起来比我上次见你时好多了，”她对布鲁斯说，然后，柔和地：“我很高兴你没事。”

布鲁斯似乎不知道该说些什么。

“请允许我向你致以诚挚的敬意，”她再度开口，这次是对克拉克，“鉴于你没有一拳揍在他头上。”

“谢了，”克拉克说，“既然你提到了，我也觉得很了不起。”

戴安娜嘴角勾了勾，目光转向布鲁斯，歪了歪头：“既然我们都在这里，我们都清醒着，而且我们都清楚地明白自己在和谁交谈，我认为我们该尽早商议一下将来的联盟规划。”

将来的——？

“我找不出什么理由不让它向过去那样运转，”戴安娜说，一直盯着布鲁斯，随后她短暂地与克拉克目光交汇，他瞬间明白了。

布鲁斯喜欢焚毁一切——喜欢盯着残骸并铸成纪念碑；喜欢把遗留物封存在无人可以染指的玻璃后面，反复提醒自己他是如何将之摧毁的。他没有和超人交谈过，但偷来巨大的氪石做成致命的武器。他没有办法从他对克拉克的谎言中找到出路，所以他放了一把火。他喜欢干脆的决裂，如果不干脆，至少也要 _彻底_ 。他不做折中处理。

现在戴安娜认为他会退出联盟，她可能没错。

“是吗，”布鲁斯说。

“如果你愿意，我们可以让它取决于超人的许可，”戴安娜佯装商议。

克拉克特意停顿了一拍、两拍、三拍。布鲁斯已经疲惫不堪、身心煎熬，即便是他也无法完全自控。他试着将目光停驻在戴安娜身上，但最后还是无可奈何地转向克拉克。

幸好，克拉克很确定自己想说的话。或者说——并不是他此刻想说的话，而是回顾往事后，他想要在此刻说的话；是在怒气消融后，他将会希望自己曾说出口的话：“最开始你没有马上告诉我，因为你不需要——因为没有任何理由。随后理由出现了，但你仍然认为你不能说，你仍然认为向我诉说真相会导致更多困扰而不是解决问题。

“而我不想这样。我说过我希望我们能够互相依赖——能够彼此信任；我说过即使关于你我只知道你曾想杀了我，外加在我死后补上了我衣服上的洞。”他把手放回布鲁斯的膝盖上，“你认为仅仅是因为我知道了我在对谁说话，这些话就变得不那么真心了吗？”

“怎么，”布鲁斯尖刻地说，“你觉得你现在知道了到底有多少谎言，就能更相信我了——”

布鲁斯在试着再次激怒他。“既然现在我知道了真相，我想我可以更加信任你，”克拉克坚定回答，“再说，这是一件你再也不能对我说谎的大事。”他稍作犹豫，耸了耸肩，“如果你问我我是否应该——我不知道。但我想要，所以我要试试，”他补充道，“在我不再想要一拳揍在你头上之后。”

布鲁斯——当然了——看上去既不宽慰也不高兴。他看上去心烦意乱。克拉克想，这会儿他脸上的沮丧，比他带着新鲜的枪伤和藏在衣服里断裂的肋骨，看着克拉克说“ _随你便_ ”的时候还要多。

克拉克必定是陷入了爱情，上帝保佑他，否则他不会被这样被狠狠戳中：在连续几个月刻意欺骗克拉克之后，真正让布鲁斯困扰的是“没人会因此责备他”的念头。

“你想要留在联盟吗？”戴安娜问。

布鲁斯依然注视着克拉克：“我——”

“我不是在问你认为自己是否应该，”戴安娜打断了他的话，布鲁斯终于看向她，“我在问你是否想要。”

布鲁斯沉默了很长一段时间，然后，非常低声：“是的。”

仿佛承认自己做了错事，仿佛他希望能收回发言——但他说了出来，戴安娜点点头：“好的。”语气严肃庄重，完全的神奇女侠。她在床上坐下来，与克拉克并排，倾身把一只手放在布鲁斯脚踝上，陪伴着克拉克置于他膝盖上的手。“这暂时不重要，因为我听说阿尔弗雷德把你所有装备都藏起来了。他似乎觉得即使肋骨断了头磕破了，你还是会努力飞回哥谭去夜巡。”

“真是荒唐。”克拉克喃喃，回头朝戴安娜咧嘴一笑。

 

 

戴安娜只待了半个小时——至少半小时，克拉克估摸着她可能还得再花二十分钟才能成功推辞掉妈妈关于共进晚餐的邀约。布鲁斯没说太多话，不过话说回来，他的头可能疼得要裂开了。

戴安娜在离开前俯身给他贴面吻，他没有试图阻止她。

门在她身后合上，紧接着克拉克说：“布鲁斯。”但布鲁斯移开了目光。

“我累了。”他平静地说。

现在克拉克最不能相信的就是他自己对布鲁斯的判断。但这 _听起来_ 是真的，他禁不住想。这听起来是真的。

再说了，布鲁斯哪儿也不会去。就算他在完全康复前设法避开克拉克，蝙蝠侠仍然是联盟的一员——感谢戴安娜。不管布鲁斯还想做什么，他没办法把自己干脆利落地从克拉克人生中抹去然后消失。再也不能了。

“好吧，”克拉克说，语气轻松，“我——我不会监视你什么的，但是，如果有任何需要就喊我的名字。我会听到的。”

 

 

布鲁斯当然不会求助。克拉克应该预料到的。

但这些天，他也在聆听布鲁斯未说出口的话。他时不时来转转，给布鲁斯端来妈妈的托盘，过一会儿又来把它们收走，在这期间小心地给布鲁斯留出空间。有那么一两天，他有点想对着布鲁斯大吼大叫，但他没有：他只是想让布鲁斯听听他说的话。他只是想要布鲁斯——做出 _解释_ ，让克拉克明白他的举动到底出自何意。哪些部分是真实的，哪些部分不是——

（其中有些——当然， _当然_ ，即便是布鲁斯也不是那么擅长说谎。他把克拉克一脚踢开那天说出的鬼话，克拉克现在明白是为了藏住枪伤。但是——）

——他是否带了一丝真心。

尽管布鲁斯做了一篓子蠢事，但他并不笨。他知道克拉克想要什么，他必然知道；从他的表情中克拉克能看出他在等待着再次被逼入绝境，而这正是阻止克拉克继续追问的原因。

直到最后，克拉克再也无法忍受了。

 

 

他试着采取策略：他试着像布鲁斯那样。仅仅交谈的话——布鲁斯可能还是会钻空子糊弄过关。因此克拉克通常使用的方法行不通。他必须做出布鲁斯始料不及、没有准备十五个不同的计划来应对的举动。他必须从新角度来看问题。

又过了一天，他在端晚饭上去的时候得到了机会。布鲁斯稍稍动作，尽管在确保断裂的肋骨不会戳进他的肺部前，他受到了妈妈严格的强制镇压，但他仍然坐起身吃饭，他必定比他所表现出的更为痛苦。在半空中他表情扭曲，克拉克握住他的肩膀，帮他把背部倚在靠枕上。

“小心点，”克拉克说，朝布鲁斯笑了笑，他撑住自己，一只手从布鲁斯肩膀滑了下来，手指掠过他的锁骨——

布鲁斯几乎立刻抓住了他的手腕，目光紧盯着克拉克的脸，眼神深沉而克制。

“怎么？”克拉克说，尽他所能地表现出诚挚的惊讶，“你曾说过那很方便——它仍然很方便。因为我想要，”噢，听起来有点太眷念、太真心了，但克拉克由它去了：“我还是想要。”他让自己保持着微笑。“怎么，不值得一试吗——”

“不，”布鲁斯说。

“你不享受吗？”克拉克不能为此保持笑容，他做不到，但微笑与否并不重要——布鲁斯移开了目光。

“克拉克——”

克拉克说：“为什么不呢？”他没有必要逼出个真相。有什么不同呢？对布鲁斯·韦恩而言没问题的，对眼前这个寡言、伤痕累累、严肃的布鲁斯不行——对蝙蝠侠也不行？

（为什么克拉克只能得到认识其中一个的机会？）

“你——知道为什么不，”布鲁斯说，非常柔和，“你一定知道的。”

克拉克愣住了。这不是他所期望的。布鲁斯认为如此显而易见的到底是什么？

“不管怎样，告诉我吧，”他试着说，这次语气更加温和，“我明白你为什么说这不重要，布鲁斯，我真的明白，但我——这对我很重要。 _真的_ 很重要——”这次他是那个不得不避开目光的人，但他吞咽着，逼自己抬头直视，“这就是我生气的原因，布鲁斯，这就是为什么会心痛。”

布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，最后说：“我不是故意的。”

现在不是说这个的时候，但这句话让克拉克哼了一声。“好吧，”他说，“好吧，你打算用让我觉得你是个废物混蛋的方式来解决问题，这样我就不在乎和你从此不见面了。真是妙计。”

布鲁斯缓缓吸气——不发一言地叹气，目光低垂，他的手仍然紧紧攥着克拉克的胳膊。

“听着，如果这对你来说没有任何意义，那就是另一回事了——”

“这很重要。”

他逼自己说出口，孤注一掷般用力，克拉克惊讶到一瞬间哑口无言。

“所有的一切，”布鲁斯补充着，磕磕巴巴地，“这——很重要。我希望你在那里，我希望你一直在那里，我想要你知道，不要离开——我想要，我，你做噩梦的时候——但我 _就是_ 那个噩梦。我就是——你只是不知道——”

他脸色苍白，强迫自己不要在克拉克手掌下颤抖，克拉克从未见过他如此痛苦的样子。克拉克想要倾听，但绝不是这些，这些积冗成串的后悔、失败和错失的机会——不知何故他找回了自己的声音：“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，嘿——”

“我希望没有害你死去，”布鲁斯又说，声音低得连克拉克都几乎听不到，他闭上眼睛。

 

* * *

 

 

“嘿，”克拉克再度开口，甚至更加温柔——为什么，为什么他还是那么温柔？——他一只手搁在布鲁斯胸口，另一只手抚过布鲁斯的脸庞和嘴唇。

布鲁斯顺从地沉默着。

“你没有，你没有，”克拉克低喃，“我没事，我没事，布鲁斯。我回来了。”

布鲁斯依然闭着眼睛，但没关系，他能感觉克拉克越靠越近，他俯身时的温度，布鲁斯脸颊上的手掌最微弱的压力——这是世界上最糟的决定，布鲁斯明白。

但他从不是一个特别坚强的人。在重要的方面不是。

他待在原地，任由克拉克抚摸他。克拉克又说了一次，“我回来了，”然后靠的更近，亲吻了他，布鲁斯也任其发生了。小心翼翼、缓慢、蜻蜓点水，但他还是沉醉其中。

在克拉克开始稍稍回退的时候他才回过神来，然后——他完全失去了控制，毫无理智，绝望，伸出手来攥住克拉克，他必须这么做，在克拉克有机会离开他之前——

他没意识到他实际上已经在把克拉克的衬衫往上推，克拉克握住他的手，拉开，说：“别，嘿，你伤还没好。我不想让它恶化。”

这让布鲁斯终于睁开眼睛：在克拉克心里， _这_ 才是这幅景象出错的地方？

克拉克看着他，距离依然很近，两人呼吸着同一小片空气，他的目光温柔而亲切。“不用着急”，他说，“好吗？不着急，”然后他——

他又吻了吻布鲁斯，短促轻柔地蹭了蹭，然后再来一次。

“我是说，我还在生你的气，”他严肃地补充，但很快就融化成微笑，“别误会，我是很生你的气，”他亲吻布鲁斯的嘴角、脸颊，仿佛他情难自禁。仿佛他心怀渴望。“但我觉得我们可以等到没人带着断骨的时候再来试试补偿性爱，就只是——和我说说话。拜托，和我说说话。”

带着断骨的补偿性爱要更容易。但布鲁斯没说这个。

他缓缓吸气，做好心理准备。然后他说：“你想知道什么？”

 

 

很长一段时间，克拉克只是看着他。布鲁斯对他心中所想毫无头绪。他愿意触碰布鲁斯，他所表现出的愿意继续这段关系的所有迹象，完全超出了布鲁斯所持的他们将就此分道扬镳的预期。他想先问什么——从哪里开始，是否值得一试，他是否相信布鲁斯给出的任何答案——

但克拉克没有起身离开，也没有改变主意。他往床上一靠，说：“不如我告诉你我的最佳猜测，然后——”他顿了顿，又笑了，伸手捂住布鲁斯的嘴：就像那时他去顶层公寓讨论成为超人的时候，布鲁斯对他所做的那样。“点头或摇头？”

布鲁斯点头。

克拉克嘴角勾了勾，然后所有诙谐都从他脸上蒸发了。他润润嘴唇，张开嘴，又闭上。随后他试探性地问：“你很——不一样，在那天晚上。”

他不必具体说明。

布鲁斯点头。

“你是不是——”克拉克犹豫了片刻，咬着嘴唇，“你在考虑，是吗？”他一字一顿地重述，“考虑要告诉我。”

布鲁斯陷入沉默。但克拉克很耐心，不带一丝挫败地望着他，手轻轻抚过布鲁斯的脸颊。

布鲁斯点头。

“然后，”克拉克又说，目光落在两人之间，清晰地回顾着；突然间他的视线跃回布鲁斯身上，豁然的领悟在他脸上绽开。“哦，”几乎是一声叹息，闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，又睁眼看向布鲁斯。“哦，”他再度感叹，非常平静地说，“我明白了。”

布鲁斯这才意识到刚刚自己有多紧绷，身侧的肌肉都剧烈地酸痛起来，然后疼痛都消失了。

“而且——布鲁斯·韦恩对古龙水的品位很烂，”克拉克低喃。

布鲁斯点头。

克拉克的目光变得充满意图，“但你不是。”

布鲁斯一动不动。他不能再紧张了，克拉克会感觉到的，但他心跳加速失控，毫无疑问克拉克能听见。这——太多了，太近了——

“没关系，”克拉克说，“没关系的。”语气宽慰人心，仿佛他在和一个小小的、战兢兢的家伙说话，而不是那个曾想杀死他的人。“没事了，我现在知道答案了。”

他微笑着，温和而谨慎，慷慨的嘴唇勾出细微的弧度。再度开口时，他语调变得轻松起来——布鲁斯认为他是故意的，缓和下来离开敏感话题。

“那么，还有一件事。”

布鲁斯挑起眉毛。

“你必须告诉我真相，”克拉克警告说，眯起眼睛，“你真的 _玩_ 马球吗？”

布鲁斯相当严肃地注视他，点头。

克拉克叹气，勾起嘴角，终于咧嘴笑起来，“真的？”

而这需要一个更好的回答：布鲁斯稍稍抬起克拉克捂在他嘴上的手，刚刚到可以开口说话的程度，“当然。这对你的平衡、反应和目标都有好处，是蝙蝠侠训练计划的重要组成部分——”在克拉克大笑着吻住他之前，他只能说这么多了。

 

 

阳光唤醒了布鲁斯。

它攀至窗帘边缘，最细的光束正好落在布鲁斯脸上。他眯起眼睛，做好准备——但他的头一点都不痛。

事实上哪儿都没有痛。他基本上是仰躺入眠，但现在他侧卧着，当然是没有受伤的那一侧。如果他变换位置，熟悉的疼痛就会涌来，但躺着不动——他感觉几乎是正常的。

在白金色的光晕消失后，他看见了克拉克。

他们后来又聊了一会儿，在布鲁斯就着克拉克端上来的盘子用餐期间；没谈什么真正的要紧事，但并不像是浪费时间。后来布鲁斯昏昏入睡——和克拉克呆在一张床上，入睡太容易了——克拉克告诉他没关系，反正天色晚了。布鲁斯以为他会离开。

但他没有。

他还在那里。同样侧身躺着，面对着布鲁斯，身体压在被子上面，而不是盖着。他的表情全然放松，那片阳光正好勾勒出他颧骨的曲线；一缕蓬乱的卷发恰恰盖过他的耳朵；他轻松地伸展着，双腿和手臂交叠着，温暖而稳定的重量轻轻抵在布鲁斯身上；一只手斜搁在枕头上，手腕上翘，手指弯曲——仿佛他在入睡前最后一次抚过布鲁斯的脸颊和头发。

他——还在这里。

布鲁斯杀了他、上了他又骗了他，而他每次都会回来，每次都回来并留了下来。如果这些都不足以使他离开——

布鲁斯只是静静看着，很长时间；看着他，感到渴望越来越强烈，布鲁斯越来越无力抵抗这深沉而缓慢的潮涌，他伸出手去——与枕头上克拉克的手交叠。

如果布鲁斯对他做过的一切都不足以劝退克拉克，也许接下来该做的就是确保他不会后悔。只戴布鲁斯·韦恩的面具以失败告终，在其他时间只以蝙蝠侠的面目示人也无甚效果。也许剩下的便是尝试新的面孔。

 

克拉克缓缓醒来。眼皮颤动，呼吸变化，重心转移——诚然他不需要像人类一样睡眠，但他似乎和所有人一样享受其中。

他睁开了眼睛，过了一会儿，聚焦在布鲁斯脸上。克拉克毫不犹豫地微笑。“嗨，布鲁斯，”他低喃着，带着晨起的沙哑。

“嗨，”布鲁斯轻声回应，握紧了克拉克的手。然后他深呼吸，与克拉克十指相扣，作为他自己。

 


End file.
